Lost, Found, and Rescued: A PR space adventure
by slytherensangel26
Summary: AU! Takes place during Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Tommy, Andros, and the other rangers go into Space after Andros' son Aramour inadvertantly finds Kim and her daughter that were kidnapped 15 years before.
1. Prolog: Gone!

**Greetings!**

**The plot bunnies have taken over my house now and this story came to me during the time when i had no internet. I've been wanting to do a space adventure for a while now. You should now by now what characters I ship. but for those of you who just discovered my stories, let me enlighten you.**

**Tommy/Kimberly**

**Andros/Ashley**

**Billy/Kat**

**Rocky/Aisha**

**Adam/Tanya**

**Zhane/Karone**

**Jason/Trini**

**Connor/Kira (appearing briefly for this story)**

**Most of this adventure takes place in space...except for the brief time spent on earth.**

**There will also be a surprise character for this story. (I'm not telling. it will be a surprise and the last person that would be expected on a space adventure...see if you can guess who it is)**

* * *

Prolog

Angel Grove California 1997

Tommy Oliver hurried out of the store with a bag of diapers in hand. It was the last stop of the night before he went home. Kimberly, his fiancé and mother of their daughter had called earlier that day asking him to get her some more diapers.

He was tired from the school day he'd just had and the battle with King Mondo that had come after. He was just worn out…but he didn't mind. He loved his daughter Crystal and her mother. Fatherhood was his new adventure and he loved every moment of it. Even the nights he spent walking the house with his baby girl were good times for him. He loved the way she so trustingly looked into his eyes before falling asleep. She was just beautiful…as beautiful as his bride.

He got into his jeep and turned over the key in the ignition and the jeep roared to life. He released the emergency break and put the vehicle in gear. Then he hurried home. He was looking forward to climbing into bed with his wife and holding her close. He yawned at the thought and then smiled at himself at how sappy he'd gotten since meeting Kimberly all those years ago. Love really could soften a man up.

He got home to their little house that had been a gift from all his friends who had pitched in and found the little two bedroom house. Their parents had pitched in and Kim's new step dad had taken care of most of the expense. His friends had helped paint and furnish it for him. The girls and even Katherine had helped paint the nursery and supplied it with all manner of stuffed animals.

He smiled when he saw the houselights on. Kimberly was waiting for him with their daughter.

He got out of the car reaching in for the bag and then walked up the small path and then stopped short. The door was partially opened. Immediately the warrior and him came awake. He opened the door slowly and walked in putting the bag on the floor.

Standing still and being very quiet he listened for a moment for the sound of movement, any movement.

"Kimberly? Are you up there?"

Nothing.

He shut the door and locked it. If there was an intruder in the house , he or she was not getting away. He would kill anyone that put his family in danger.

He walked up the stairs still being quiet and peeked his head into the small nursery. The place was a mess as if stuff had been quickly packed and that worried him.

Tommy then walked into the room he shared with his Beautiful. Nothing. The sheets looked twisted as if their had been some sort of battle. He smiled. If Kim had been kidnapped. He could see that she had put up one hell of fight. His smile faded. It was obviously what had happened since their daughter was gone too.

He walked up to the bed and saw a note hastily written. Kimberly always used a fluid cursive when she wrote. He picked it up and read her words.

Tommy,

I never meant to let this happen. I don't want to put any pressure on you. So I am taking our baby with me. I know how important you job is as a power ranger. I'm only a burden to you and I'm not happy hear anymore. I don't love you.

I'm sorry for hurting you and bringing you pain. I'm sure you'll latch onto Katherine soon anyway.

Kimberly

Ps. Don't worry, I'll take care of Crystal. She'll be fine.

Tommy crumpled up the letter and threw it to the floor.

_Bull Shit. That's not my Beautiful. If she didn't love me we would never have let me touch her much less make love to her. She loves me and our daughter. _

Tommy then picked up the phone and called the police…and then Jason his best friend and then the rest of the team…then he contacted Zordon. Nothing would stop him from getting his bride back.


	2. An Early Morning Appointment

**The chapter is a bit dark. Just a warning.**

* * *

"Ambassador Andros, it is a pleasure to see you again. Thank you for coming so quickly." said the woman dressed in the lavender robes. Lady Chantell was the wife of a very powerful senator on KO 35. Her brown eyes swept over the ambassador appreciatively.

"The pleasure is all mine Milady. If I may ask, what was the reason for summoning me here so early?" asked Andros respectfully. "I don't like to leave my wife so early in the morning. Especially when she is so close to her time."

"Forgive me Ambassador, its about your son."

"What has Aramor done? Surely its nothing serious." Andros' 17 year old son was a member of her ladyship's personal guard. He had been hand selected for his sharp mind and promising potential.

"It seems that his father's need to rescue damsels in distress has passed on to his son. While on my last visit to Mantua 26. Aramor saw a woman who was under attack and took it upon himself to rescue her. What he didn't know is that she was the daughter of a harem lady. Her owner is demanding her return."

A shocked moment or two followed as the ambassador of KO 35 allowed this revelation to seep in. He deeply hated such businesses and practices.

"May I speak to him?"

"In a moment, there is more I wish to say."

"As you wish milady."

"I don't like dancing around an issue so I will come out and say it. You may need to sit down." As she said this, one of her servants brought him a chair.

When he had sat down he looked once more at her ladyship. "Please milady, tell me more."

Lady Chantille sighed softly. "I did not know about his actions till we got back here. When I caught them in his bedchamber."

"Please tell me they weren't having sex." Andros said paling.

"No, but she was laying in his bed in a very showing outfit that barely covered her. After we found her, we demanded to know everything. For the moment, he is on suspension and may not return to his duties until this mess is cleared up."

"I see."

"Because of the nature of this incident I have had your friend Zhane do some checking so as to keep things discreet. He has found out that the girl is indeed the daughter of a prostitute. The mother is none other then Kimberly Ann Hart the first power ranger of earth."

Andros nearly fell out of his chair. "Miss Hart has been missing for years. Her lover Tommy Oliver has been searching for her since the night she left him. She took their infant with her the night she left. All that he found was a note saying it was over. He's never been the same since then."

"This lover of hers is a friend of yours then?"

"Yes your ladyship. We are part of the same brotherhood. I must tell him immediately."

"Not yet…there is more to this."

"I am sorry your ladyship. Please continue."

"The owner of the harem is Lord Malicore. He's a very powerful man in both influence and money. He collects women. I was once under attack by him."

Andros was glued to his seat.

"Back when I was but a teenager just coming into adult hood. He tried to kidnap me. Lucky for me, my fiancé came along headed him off. He is a very seductive man and knows all about women and more importantly, how to control them."

"So you think this is…"

"Yes, I am a firm believer that Miss Hart is not there by her own choice. Somehow, she is being forced into prostitution against her will and forced into his service."

"I mean no disrespect Milady, but why are we just finding out now? By the sound of this, he should have been brought to justice years ago."

"We had no solid proof that he was doing such a business, until now. He is very good at keeping his secrets close to himself. We also, didn't know that she was Miss Hart's daughter until she was discovered. She was covered in bruises and was bleeding from her maidenhead. We analyzed her blood and found that she is infused with the great power."

"This Lord Malicore needs to be stopped. What can I do to help?"

"I was hoping you would say that. First I will allow you to see your son and speak to him. I am leaving this rescue mission in your hands. Since this man is very influential, I am giving you what I can, I am also very influential and almost as powerful as he is. I am held in great respect by the governments of many planets and star systems. I am possibly more powerful then Lord Malicore." She took off her locket that held her family crest and handed it to him. "This proves that you have my backing, Please, only use it if absolutely necessary."

Andros fastened the locket around his neck and hid it under his shirt. "Thank you milady. I will keep you updated on this…may I see me son now? Privately?"

"Yes, he is in his quarters now."

"And the girl?"

"I am keeping her in my sitting room under the eye of my handmaidens, they are attending to her. "

"Thank you milady."

"You are welcome Ambassador."

* * *

As he walked into his son's quarters his mind was on one thing. How in the hell would approach Tommy with this information? "If his own daughter Megan had been kidnapped and possibly raped, he knew it would kill him. He could only imagine what Tommy was about to go through.

But first things first.

When he entered the barracks, and approached the door to his son's room, he was stopped by a young man close to his son's own age.

"Sir, please don't go too hard on him. He did what he thought best at the time. If you had seen what we did you would have done the same."

"And you are?"

"Timniton, I serve with Aramor. I helped him with the rescue."

"You did."

"Yes sir." Timniton was a dark skinned young man with deep blue dreadlocks and bright blue eyes. "I kept watch while he did the rescuing."

Andros immediately recognized him as being from a distant tribe of people on KO 38. Known as a nocturnal people they were capable of seeing in the dark and were dubbed, 'People Of The Night.' They could come and go as silently as a breath of air.

Her ladyship knew how to pick her personal guard.

"Then it will be up to you to keep him out of trouble. I don't want him to leave these grounds till I return. If he does, you'll be answering to me."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go speak to my son."

"Yes sir."

Chuckling to himself he entered his son's room and saw his offspring pacing the room like a caged animal. Aramor stopped in his tracks when his father walked in

"Dad!"

Aramor was his mirror image with only a few differences. Like his mother Ashley he had dark brown eyes. And his dual toned hair which barely touched his shoulders was curly at the end. In every other way, he was his father's son.

At the moment, his son was practically naked save for the workout pants he wore. Andros noted with pride at how much his son had grown. He knew that his lordship had insisted on a workout program to keep his wife's personal guard in shape and ready for action should it be called for. And it shown with how lean and muscular his son was. He had not been that way a couple of years before when he was chosen.

"Aramor, it seems that you have really messed up this time. You know how close to her due date your mother is. The baby could come at anytime and yet you pull a stunt like this? I sure hope that baby doesn't come before I finish business with the prostitutes daughter."

"She's not a prostitute!"

"And you know this how?"

"She's innocent dad, or she was when I went to rescue her. I saw the blood and I know from that talk you so generously gave me that a girl only bleeds like that her first time."

"Good to know that you were listening to me. But if you had _listened_ to me you would have heard me only call her the _daughter_ of the prostitute. I never said _she_ was."

"Oh, right."

"But thanks to your outburst, I now know the information I was going to ask you for."

"There is much you don't know about this situation. She and her mother are important to Tommy Oliver, an old family friend."

"You mean her dad's the legendary Tommy Oliver?"

"The same, I knew him back during that red's mission to the moon. He'll be outraged when he finds out. He's been searching for them for years. But, you are to stay here on the grounds till I get back."

"Dad, please, I want to go with you. I can't stand being cooped up in here!"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to play Power Ranger and kidnap that girl."

"Dad, she was going to be raped! The guy had her chained to the ground with her knees under her, spread out and she was screaming at him to leave her alone. I had to do something! I couldn't stand by and let him take her like that!"

"And you thought you could show her a better time? Make love to her like a gentleman? Show her how real men give it?"

"No, dad. I wouldn't take her like that…ever. Not against her will and not unless I was married to her and she welcomed it. You taught me better then that."

His son's soft voice was enough to end the interrogation.

"Please, dad. I only did what you would have done."

Andros couldn't deny his son's softly voiced statement. If it had been Ashley chained up like that…or even his daughter…he would have become a vicious animal and would have torn the man to pieces. _No one should be treated like that._

"Please Dad, let me go with you."

Andros looked his son over as he mulled it around in his head. He could see the desperation in his eyes. He now saw his son was looking as if he was drained and beaten down.

He walked over to the wall and pressed the button that would patch him through to her ladyship's sitting room.

"My lady Chantell?"

"Yes Ambassador?"

"Since my son is suspended from service, would you please release him into my custody and may I take his friend Timniton with us. He could help on the mission."

"I am not surprised that you would ask for Timniton, he is one of my best guards."

"He helped with the rescue. He's as guilty as my son is. If I may be so bold you ladyship, he should be suspended too. It's only fair."

"You have a point Ambassador. Very well, I release both men into your custody."

"Thank you milady. The girl's father will want to see her. I-"

"I am far ahead of you on that one. She is properly clothed and is waiting here in my sitting room to board your ship."

"My lady, you are among the sharpest women out there, far be it from me go toe to toe with you."

Her answering laugh made him laugh as well as he ended the communication and turned to his son. "Pack your things, and be ready to leave in five minutes."

Her ladyship was a spit fire and not many men were bold enough to joke with her.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Let me know. If i get enough responces then I will put the next chapter up immediately.**


	3. Mission Preperations

**Hey everyone, im heartened by the positive responce you all have had so far to this story! This chapter is a bit dark. So be warned!**

* * *

When Andros came back to the thrown room with his son and his son's friend in tow, he for the first time looked upon Kimberly's daughter. She had her mother's hair and figure, but everything else was her father. At the moment the girl sat straight backed on the reclining couch. She couldn't have been anymore then 15. And she looked so beaten down. Her skin was so pale and she looked so drawn.

Lady Chantal stood behind her as the men came near.

"Chrysalis." Aramour breathed.

The young girl's head shot up. Her eyes immediately shown recognition…but then she lowered her head again…once more a beaten down girl.

Andros opened his mouth to speak but then his son walked over to her and in one fluid movement knelt in front of her.

"Chrysalis. It's okay, your safe now."

"Aramour. Please, I have to go back! Kimberly's good as dead if she isn't already!"

"I'll see to your mother Chrysalis." Zhane said coming into the room. "I can't rescue her, but I _will_ make sure she's kept alive. I promise to do all I can to ensure that she stays alive. But you need to go back to Earth with Aramour and Andros. Your father needs your help. He needs to know that you're alive.

"My father? But he abandoned me and my mother! He didn't come for us!

"That's a lie." Andros said softly as he approached them. "Your father has been searching for you. ..for years. When he finds out you are alive, he'll waste no time in rescuing your mother…right after he recovers from the shock…he thinks the both of you are dead."

Aramour got to his feet and offered to help her up. She looked at him warily before accepting it and allowed him to pull her to her feet and into his arms. Then they clung tightly to each other.

In that moment, all was revealed to him.

_He loved her…and since she didn't pull away, she did too. It was oh so obvious._

But enough was enough. He cleared his throat. "We won't waste anymore of your time Milady. Thank you for sending for me."

Lady Chantal dipped her head toward him. "There was no other recourse. But you are welcome. Please rescue her. A powerful warrior such as Miss Hart should not be left at the mercy of such a monster."

Zhane bowed to her. "I'm taking my sons with me. We'll keep watch until Andros and Tommy can get there."

"Thank you. And now, if you don't mind, I shall retire…with all this business going on, I'm missing out on my beauty sleep. I'll be waiting for your updates ambassador."

"Thank you milady, pleasant dreams."

As they walked out into the early morning sun, Andros looked over at his best friend.

"You're taking your sons? As in Boreal and Magus?"

"Yep. They've been thrown out of that school for boys that Karone insisted they needed to go to."

He stopped and looked at Zhane again.

"What for this time? They've been thrown out of every private school in this sector!"

"They got caught. With my genes and her blood they're a wild bunch, no prissy school can contain them."

"They got caught didn't they…yet one more wild party. Why don't you keep your Kerovian booze locked up?"

"I did! I used 10 different locks all at the same time!" He looked down at the ground sighing. Then he looked up again. "Actually, this time they grazed the headmaster's office while attempting a flyby on their new Galaxy Gliders. I knew I shouldn't have given Merlay her own tool kit, she's a genius when it comes to mechanics, they talked her into souping up their gliders with rocket engines. They singed the rock and blew out one of the windows."

"When were you planning to tell Karone about this?"

"She's too busy helping out your wife, she went into labor about 30 minutes ago.

A curse word flew out Andros mouth that his son had never heard before as he raced up to his own ship and boarded it.

* * *

Within 20 minutes they were home. Andros was greeted by a cry of a baby as he walked into their bedroom.

"Andros." Ashley whispered as she lay back against the bed.

"Ash, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help out." he sat on the bed and kissed his wife's lips.

"It's okay Andros, you're an ambassador, I know you're busy."

"I didn't want to miss this. We've been waiting for this for 9 months."

"Well, you haven't missed anything more then me screaming." Ashley joked in a tired voice."You can hear that anytime."

"Not for the next six weeks, you can't." Karone said as she finally made herself known. She tenderly wrapped the new infant in a towel and handed it to Ashley. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

"Thank you Karone." Andros said to his sister. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It must have been pretty important for you to miss you're son's birth." she pointed out.

"It is, I hate to leave you like this."

"What is it?" Ashley asked him.

"Kimberly Hart. She's been found. Our wonderful son found her….or rather her daughter and stole her from her master.

"What? But I thought harem's were forbidden."

"Not in the Orion sector." Karone said as she walked out of the room to wash her hands. A minute later she came back. "All evil monarchs and general mischief makers know that it's only forbidden if you're caught. My guess is that either he hasn't been caught or he's paid out his butt to keep the authorities silent. "Just who is her master?"

"Lord Malicore."

Karone stumbled before she caught herself.

"Malicore? How the hell did he get out? I thought they caught him years ago."

"Isn't it obvious my sexy beauty queen?" Zhane said coming into the room. "Money talks…I bet this guy is loaded."

"Don't think you can get away by sucking up to me Zhane. I know about the expulsion."

"How did you know?"

"I was woken up out of a nice deep deeep sleep and had to sit through a long winded rant this morning. First thing in the morning. I wasn't even awake for half of it! We'll never get our kids into good schools now, he's sending an alert to every school in this galaxy and even to earth! There goes our kids education. Even Merlay won't get a good education! Zhane It was hard enough trying to redeem myself after spending half my life being an evil princess. Do you know how hard that is? For me? And now, its all for nothing. Nothing Zhane! What are we supposed to do now! I have half a mind to send the both of them to Mirinoi. Maybe Leo can knock some sense into them!"

"Beloved, Leo was as bad as they are. Look, I'm going to take them with me on this mission. Maybe if they can't get a good education in a prissy…I mean a private school, then maybe they need a good dose of reality from the galaxy. You know how bad the Orion sector is."

"You'd better keep those boys in line or they'll see my evil side come out again."

Zhane gave her a cocky smile. "You know my pet, that Xena, from that television show was an evil princess…before she turned good, I bet you'd look even hotter in those leathers then she did. And it would be even more fun to take them off."

That last part was spoken in a low whisper…and it made Karone blush…which told Andros everything.

"Please, Zhane…if you're going to seduce my sister, please don't do it in front of me. I don't want my new son to see that!"

Karone smiled evily before she grabbed Zhane's hips. Well, my serving boy, we may just give that little game a try…after you get back…." then she blew in his ear. "I'm gonna make you pay for not keeping a closer eye on your sons…oh and for giving our daughter that ratchet set. Then she grabbed his butt and gave it a squeeze.

Andros looked like he was gonna be sick…but instead it was Ashely who begged.

"Karone, please grant a new mother's plea…if your gonna play those little 'games' of yours… do it somewhere else. I want to share this private moment of joy with my husband…and my son." then she looked at her husband. Where's Aramour?

"I left him in charge of taking care of Chrysalis. I wanted to question her later…before we go see Tommy. His friend from the palace is with them."

"I'll send him down soon. Karone said. "But I wish to speak with this…Chrysalis."

"And I unfortunately have to leave. I'll pick the boys up at the school, then we'll be off." Zhane said. He walked up to Karone. "Do I even get a kiss goodbye?"

"Always" Karone said and she kissed him softly. "Be safe Zhane…and please don't do anything stupid."

Zhane kissed her back. "I promise, I'll keep in touch with you. Or the boys will, I promise to keep them and myself safe. You've given me some hard leatherbound reasons to come back"

Andros had had enough. He picked up a book and threw it at Zhane.

But it went nowhere. Karone had used her levitaion skills and now it floated in midair.

"I get it Andros. Zhane was just leaving." Then she popped her husband on the butt sending him running out of the room.

* * *

An hour later Andros and his son walked out of the room. Ashley had fallen asleep after nursing the new babe for the first time and now mother and baby were resting comfortably.

They had named him Ivan and he had all his mother's looks, and for the first time ever, they'd conceived a son with only one color in his hair. Brown. The eyes were blue for now, but they knew that could change and would change soon enough.

But down to business

He walked into the sitting room. The young girl sat there in now more civilian like clothing. She now sported a pink cami with a white unbuttoned blouse over it and a pair loose fitting blue jeans and a pair of white sandals.

His sister had done a brilliant job making her more like a terran and not a space girl.

And she wasn't the only one. While he was up in his room, Aramour had taken off his guard duty uniform and now wore a red button down silk shirt that hung open loosely over a white tank top…he also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and his white and red Air Jordans. His hair was now pulled back in a pony tail.

His friend had also benefited from his wardrobe and now wore a white button down shirt which he kept buttoned half way to the collar, he wore beige kakis and an older pair of black Reeboks.

They all looked like a bunch of high school students…much like he did during his ranger years on earth.

"You like, Andros?" Karone said making herself known.

"She's beautiful, my dear sister. I hope Tommy can handle this…it'll come as a big shock. She looks so much like them."

"I wasn't able to get much out of her. She speaks softly and she looks beaten down. I hate seeing that in any woman…its not right and its unnatural. And she's not even a woman yet."

Andros sighed. "I'd bet my morpher that she's been beaten down since she was old enough to understand that she was no longer her own…it's gonna take time. Maybe her father or my son can get it out of her."

At that moment, he saw a guilty look pass over his son's face. His son knew something…more then he had said in the barracks.

"Aramour, Timniton, come with me…we need to visit the basment. We'll need more then enough equipment for this mission." And with no more then those words he walked down the stairs knowing that the young men were just behind him.

* * *

The basement was also known as the armory. While the upstairs was his wife's domain do to with as she saw fit, the basement was all his. It was where he conducted all his ambassador's business and where he kept all his weaponry. His son had rarely ever been down here and the young man with him had never been here. That stopped him in his tracks. He turned around and saw both boys watching him.

"This is my office. Aramour has rarely been down here. Timniton, I'm trusting you to never speak of anything you see or hear in here. People who betray me live very short lives. Am I understood?"

"Sir, if I betray you, I would dishonor my ancestors and my family, if I do you may personally slit my throat."

"I'll hold you to that. Now come on."

The basement was big and was divided into two sections, on one side was a very comfortable looking chair and the biggest holoscreen either man had ever seen as well as an Earth made Tv and a dvd player and every gaming platform ever created on earth complete were several shelves of games.

"Sir, I had no idea!" Timniton said almost drooling over seeing the games. Aramour just laughed. This was his father in a nutshell. Cool calm and collected when he was an ambassador, but at home, he was a slacker and when he wasn't being all mushy with his mother or playing with his baby sister, he was down here…playing games…and vegetating.

On the other side was a very nicely carved semicircular desk with a huge computer screen and two very nice filing cabinets. A very cushiony chair sat there looking nicely used behind the desk.

Several books lined the back wall, all of them about the history of earth and K0-35 as well as several other colonies. Next to the bookshelves were a small collection of portraits two of them featured little pictures of scrunchy little pink faces….underneath the baby pictures were little sonogram pictures and of course some footprints as well as birth certificates.

"Dad, I didn't you kept these down here."

Andros smiled at his son with fatherly pride. "You, your sister and new little brother are your mother's and mine pride and joy. You, Aramour, are my firstborn and the heir to my morpher, in fact, I think you may be ready to claim it if you can prove you're worthy of it. This trip will prove it to me."

He went around the desk and sat down. "Now, I must know what you know about the incident involving Chrysalis's rescue including everything she told you. This is a life or death matter. Anything you tell me could save the life of your girlfriend and her mother, the original pink ranger of Earth. I don't need to impress on you how vital her survival is."

"Down on earth is a very broken legendary ranger. He's about to find out his lover and their daughter is alive. I don't want any surprises when we get down there."

Both men sat down and looked the red space ranger in the eye.

"We'd been on Mantua 26 for a week. The night I rescued her she had been chained on the outer courtyard ground. She was going to be raped from behind and torn. She was so scared and she was crying and begging for him to not take her. I saw the scars on her back and stomach, she'd already been whipped…she was bleeding.

The man…the owner of the harem told her to be quiet calling her….a whore…and a slut. He said her mother was a useless hack that could no longer give him pleasure. That he would no longer be taking her and now it was her turn to learn the ways of a man. He was going to do everything he can to break her. That once his…he had taken her that she would officially be branded as his.

"Dad, I couldn't let him take her like that! She looked so beaten down and close to tears.

"He'd already broken in and taken her womanhood. I couldn't save her from that. But I could save her from being rammed into from behind. No one saw me. He'd left to go get her mom so that Kimberly could watch."

"And did you ever stop to think that maybe Kim could be killed in retaliation for her daughter's escape?"

"Dad, I couldn't let that happen. It would kill her mom worse to see that happen to her. It would kill me if anything like that happened to my sister. If it was the difference between the mom being killed or the daughter being raped while her mother watched, what would you do??

Andros sighed. "It would have been better for the both of them to let the rape happen. At least with the mom there, you could have reported it to me and then we could have gotten at least 12 different ranger teams to storm the place and rescue the both of them." Then he sighed. "Rape is terrible and worthy of the death sentence. But there is counseling for this type of thing. With the mother there to care for her she could have healed quickly and eventually gotten over it."

"Zhane is already on the way there to look after Kimberly, if she needs saving he and his son's will see to it. Now, is there anything else she told you. You don't have to go into detail. Unless you think its vitally important to the rescue of course." he added a second later.

"There was one thing. There was a child named Michaela. It was a baby fathered by….one of the customers. Kimberly was the mother. Chrysalis told me that he threatened to sell her as soon as the baby was 12 to the highest bidder.

"But Kimberly managed to smuggle the child out and gave her to an older woman who promised to send her to earth to a place called Angel Grove. To a man named Skullovitch."

Andros nearly fell out of his chair.

"Skullovitch? As in Skull? That Skullovitch! I didn't know they knew each other! Oh boy, Tommy is gonna flip."

"What's wrong with Skullovitch?"

They were barely friends with each other. But then, I guess it makes sense. If she had sent it to anyone who knew Tommy and they knew it was Kim's daughter, then they would send a rescue team. And if that happened then she would be risking death. But send the baby to someone who she knew wouldn't talk…like skull…it's brilliant!"

He looked at the boys. "But she doesn't need to hide anymore. Now its time for the rescue. He walked over to one of the book cases and slid it aside revealing a locked door. He keyed in a code and it opened to reveal a chamber filled with weaponry and armor."

He turned to the boys.

"Come on…lets lock and load!"

* * *

**Well, how's that for a surprise appearance? Tell me what you think so far? Next up, Tommy is in for a shock finding out the woman he loves and his baby are alive!**


	4. Visitors from Space

**Hey everyone! **

**Here's the next chapter. In this one Dr. O is not gonna be the same as you all saw him on the show. keep in mind that he's about to find out his daughter and his fiance' are alive when he thoguht them dead. **

**Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

"Mesogog is finished!" Connor said triumphantly as he reclined on the couch. Kira smiled and looked at him fondly. They had been dating for a while and they were so love. The love was palatable in the room. Ethan was used to it so he just reclined and played with his game boy. Trent hadn't bothered showing up…he still felt bad for deceiving his teammates. He was with his dad and his dad's girlfriend Elsa.

The only one who couldn't stand all the love in the house was Tommy, or Dr. O as they all knew him. He got up stating that he had to check some e-mail in the basement…but in reality, he was going to his bedroom.

He never felt right these days. He had gotten good at hiding his emotions when the youngsters were around. But in here he was free to let them out…and he did.

Even now all he could do was lock the door and crawl onto his bed and pull the little pink and white baby blanket into his lap and look at the picture of the three of them the day his baby girl was born. Crystal was just a day old in the picture…they looked so happy together. And then not even a month later, his happiness had been ripped away.

He had just gone to the store to pick up some diapers…when he'd gotten back, they'd gone, all that he'd found was a note saying they were through. Naturally, he'd not believed the note for a second and he'd called the police department and then when they didn't find anything he'd called the FBI and even John Walters.

But none of them found her. Everyone of his teammates had searched everywhere, they'd even contacted Billy on Aquitar for help…and when Andros and the space rangers had defeated Dark Specter he'd asked Andros for help.

But still nothing.

And now, he found himself crying…crying the tears of a broken hearted man. The black dino ranger had nothing left now, he hated how weak and defeated he felt. It was much the same way he'd felt after loosing his powers. But this time, the one person who could have soothed him was gone.

Gone forever.

* * *

Down in the front room, the dino rangers were interrupted from their partying when the doorbell sounded. Connor got up and answered it with Kira right behind him.

When he opened the door Connor's eyes went wide. There on the door step was the Red Space Ranger. He was speechless. Kira pushed him out of the way and answered for him.

"Um Hi. Come on in."

"Hi. I need to talk to Tommy Oliver. Do you know where he is?"

"He said he was going to the basement to check his email."

"It's okay guys, I'm right here. Hey Andros." he held out his hand in welcome. Andros shook it and then stepped back.

"So, what brings you to Earth? The last time I heard you were an ambassador."

"I still am. But I'm here on a personal mission." Andros paused seeing his comrade's red eyes.

"Oh, anything I can help you with?"

"No, actually, I'm here to help you." he said slowly now seeing Tommy looking over his shoulder. He took a deep breath. "We found Kimberly."

Tommy froze with his gaze immediately on Andros again. "Where?"

"Mantua 26 in the Orion sector…sir." Aramour said stepping forward.

"The what in the what?" Connor said finally speaking up.

"Mantua 26 is a space port in the Orion sector…which is a small ring of planets near Orion's belt. It's a dangerous place worse then the Devil's kitchen. My son serves Lady Chantelle. The wife of the senator from KO 35. They had to land on Mantua to negotiate a treaty with that system's ambassador."

"And you found Kimberly in an ambassador's house?"

"No, Mantua itself is an okay place. Prostitution as well as the keeping of a harem is outlawed in this galaxy. But somehow, a man known as Lord Malicore has managed to fly under the radar. The man's ruthless. He collects women and controls them."

"No! Kimberly would never allow any man to control her! Not my crane. You must have mistaken her for another woman."

"She did it to keep me safe!" said Chrysalis finally speaking.

Tommy's head snapped up and he got a really good look at her. He squinted his eyes and slowly approached her.

"If she hadn't submitted. I would have died years ago." she finished softly.

"The bastard's ruthless. He prides himself knowing that he was the only one able to subdue and conquer the first pink ranger of Earth. She's the jewel of his harem. And he parades her around announcing it constantly."

Tommy barely heard Aramour's words. He was silently looking the young woman over. She couldn't meet his eyes. All watched as he gently raised a hand and she flinched.

"Shh…it's okay. I'm won't hurt you. Please look at me."

She did and he inhaled softly in shock. Those eyes. He remembered looking into the same eyes the day she was born.

"Crystal." he breathed softly. "My baby girl. A tear of relief started welling up in his eyes. That's why Kim was so easily subdued." he said finally looking at Andros again. "To protect our daughter."

"She goes by Chrysalis now. It's the only name she's ever known."

"Your name is Crystal." he said softly as he reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. "I know you don't know me now but we chose your name the first night Kim felt you kick. We were never so happy as we were the day you were born. We're gonna get your mom back and then I'm gonna marry her like I should have done when we found out we were expecting you."

Chrysalis was looking at her dad closely. She knew those eyes but to her it seemed like a far away memory or even a dream. Never the less she felt tears well up inside her. Then slowly Tommy wrapped his arms around her embracing her lovingly.

And then the flood gates opened and she cried openly in his arms and his answer was to hold her tighter and bring her over to a couch which had been mysteriously vacated for them.

As father held daughter all the others left the room giving them some privacy. Tommy's heart was overflowing with relief and love for his baby girl and the tears went on for several minutes.

In the mean time, in the kitchen Andros was going into his Copernicus 2005 that held all the names, locations and phone numbers of every living power ranger with exception of the time force rangers who's numbers and locations didn't exist yet. He knew who he was looking for. And he soon found it.

He picked up a phone and called the number.

A woman's voice answered the phone. "Hello? Scott residence."

"Hi Trini, I'm sorry to wake you but it's urgent and its about kimberly. I need to speak to Jason.

"Kimberly, but I thought she was dead?"

No, we found her but we have to act quickly. I don't trust these phone lines. Listen, I need to get a hold of everyone who was on your team who's available. I don't know how long Zhane can keep her safe. We have to hurry."

"What's wrong with Kimberly?" Jason's voice came onto the line. "I can't say here, where can I pick you guys up?"

"We'll all meet in the park in an hour. I'll spread the word." then the line went dead.

He felt eyes on his back and he turned around to see everyone looking at him.

"Is Crystal's mom gonna be okay?" Kira asked with a look of concern.

"We don't know. That's why we have to move quickly. Zhane and his sons are already on the planet. They'll keep an eye on Kimberly till we can get there. If it looks like her life is in danger then they'll move in to save her. But we both knew that when Tommy finds out all that has happened he'd want to take care of business himself."

"Damn straight I would." Tommy said walking in with an arm around Chrysalis. "What's the plan?"

"I've called Jason. He's getting together everyone on your team that is available and then we're going to Mantua 26 to rescue Kimberly then we're going to take care of Malicore…oh crap."

"What is it?" asked Tommy.

"Kim had another baby. A daughter. She was impregnated by a patron she was forced to serve. Malicore was planning to sell the baby to the highest bidder as soon as she reached puberty. But Kim managed to smuggle the little baby out and sent her to earth….to Skull."

Tommy was quiet for a second. "Kim's a smart girl. Send the baby to the last person anyone would expect. As long as she's safe we can go on with the plan. But I haven't spoken to Skull since we found out Kim was gone. We got into a big fight. He accused me of letting Kim get killed. I knew he cared about her. He was furious. Jason and the others kept us from killing each other, but we did beat the mess out of each other. I broke his jaw and he dislocated my shoulder. He's a good fighter."

* * *

The Skullovitch residence was a nice little house in a quiet suburb just outside of the Angel Grove city limits. It was nice white house with soft green shutters and a nice little garden just off the front porch.

Tommy raised his eyebrows. This was the last place he expected Skull to settle down in. It looked really civilized. It was a Saturday and a nice black roadster with red and orange flames blazed down the sides of it. It was parked in the driveway.

As they approached the driveway in Tommy's jeep a massive black and tan german shepherd flew out of the door soaked completely through as if it'd just had a bath. It ran out the door towards them only to stop suddenly as a young girl about 7 years old called his name.

"Fido! wait! You're bath's not finished yet!"

Tommy's breath caught in his throat as the little girl stopped short seeing the strangers at the curb. The little girl had brown hair just like Kimberly's but her eyes were blue shot through with streaks of green and orange. Her skin was the color of honey and she was very petite.

She looked him over and then backed away. "Daddy!" Fido having noticed his tiny mistress' fear stepped forward protectively and flattened his ears against his head and bared his teeth.

In the next moment, her daddy stepped out the door. "Coming princess." Skull stopped short on seeing the car. He walked to his daughter and stroked the back of Fido's head soothingly. "Michaela, please take Fido inside and get him dried off. I have to talk to them." he said indicating the visitors.

The little girl noticed the seriousness in his voice and hurried inside with the furry guardian following her.

Skull approached the jeep. "You have a lot of nerve coming here. What do you want…make it quick." he said crossing his arms in front of him.

Tommy looked at the 30 year old thinking of the best way to reply. Skull was still as lanky as ever he still wore black and had gone from biker vests and neckerchiefs to button down shirts and baggy blue jeans.

I know that Kim's the natural mother of Michaela. We found her and are going to rescue her. Now, you can either stand there being pissy or you can come with us on our mission."

Skull's arms dropped to his sides. "You found her?"

"I wouldn't be here if we didn't. We don't have a lot of time. We're supposed to be meeting the others in the park. Are you in or out?"

"Why are you asking me to come? Don't expect me to let you have rights to my daughter."

"She's not my daughter and I just found out that she existed. But Kim will want to see her. All I'd ever ask for is the occasional invitation to a birthday party and maybe the opportunity to share a Christmas dinner or night of trick or treating. I saw how happy she is and I wouldn't for the world take that away from Kim's daughter."

Skull looked undecided.

"I know you cared for Kimberly or you wouldn't have beaten the mess out of me when you thought her dead. I'm giving you the opportunity to help me take this evil anal case out. For the last time, are you in or out? We're wasting valuable time."

"I'm in. Just let me tell my wife and daughter what's going on. Give me 5 minutes."

As he hurried back in Tommy's cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was Haley.

"Hey Haley, I'm guessing that you just saw your new employees."

"_**I did. I'll keep them out of trouble. Will they be staying at the lair?"**_

"Yeah, my students will stay with them after hours."

"_**What about your job? And school?"**_

"I'm taking all my personal days. I never took any vacation days except for that accident I had a few months ago. I should have about a weeks worth of personal days and the school owes me big time. Oh and I think they may need some chaperoning…please don't let them destroy my house. It's bad enough what happened to the lair."

"_**I'll handle it. You have bigger problems to worry about."**_

"Thanks Haley I owe you one."

"_**You owe me a lot more then one."**_

"Once I get back with Kimberly we'll celebrate at your club. You'll get a lot of business, then you can take that vacation you've always dreamed of. Will that work?"

"_**That'll be payment in full. Go save your girlfriend."**_

"Thanks Haley. You're the best."

"_**I know. See you later."**_

Tommy hung up his cell phone as Skull came out carrying a small duffle bag. It was slung over his shoulder as he got into the back seat. "So, where we off to?"

"The park. We're meeting the rest of the team there and then we're teleporting to Andro's space cruiser."

For a moment Skull was silent. "But that means…"

"Yep. We're all on the team."

"I knew it."

Try not to indulge in hero worship. All I care about right now is getting Kim back. Zhane and his sons are keeping an eye on her but that can only last for so long."

* * *

Surprisingly no one commented on Skull as they showed up. Not that Tommy really cared. Among them was Adam and Tanya Park, Rocky and Aisha De Santos, and Zack who still enjoyed his bachelorhood. They'd all been called on at a minutes notice and had wasted no time in going to the park. Katherine and Billy where vacationing on Aquitar and assured them that they would meet them at the rendezvous point on Mantua 24.

"Don't worry Bro. We're going after Kim." Jason said clapping him on the back.

"I won't be happy till I have her with me."

* * *

**well? what do you think about Skull joining the mission?**

**This will be the last chapter as I am going out of town for a week. When I get back i'll post the next chapter.**

**Leave a review!**


	5. Nothing Left To Lose

**Welcome back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own PR at all. I'm just having some fun with it. As you all know, this story is very dark and graphic. You've been warned! **

**Please leave a review.**

* * *

Kimberly Hart lay in her cell. To some it looked like a bedroom, but it was still a cell. For 15 years now she'd been held captive in that place, forced to give her body to her master, daily paraded about as her master's prize jewel. She'd been broken every which way…all to keep her daughter safe.

But now, her daughter was gone. Someone had stolen her. Kimberly solemnly hoped it was someone who wasn't going to make her the whore she'd been forced to become.

But anything had to be better then this place. Kimberly turned over on her other side that faced the door. She lay on this bed naked. PJ's and nightgowns were only a distant memory.

She was never allowed such commodities. She slept nude, all in case her master wanted to take her. All he had to do was pull back the covers and have his way with her.

She was used over and over again. This was her only life now. Still in her heart she enshrined Tommy, the man who never came to her rescue. In the beginning she never lost hope that he would come for her. That he'd magicly appear in her room and save her.

But that had never happened. It hadn't taken long to break her. If her daughter's life didn't hang in the balance she'd found a way to escape long ago.

But things had changed now. Crystal was gone now. She no longer had any reason to stay. It was time to escape. In the darkness she closed her eyes and called out to her animal spirit.

_I call on the spirit of the Graceful Crane! Come and give me my power! I don't care if I live. If I fall, I'll take that bastard ass hole with me!_

Suddenly she felt power fill her and it was enough to give her the strength to get up and she found her feet. There in the darkness she began testing her strengh falling comfortably into a work out she'd not done since she found herself pregnant with her beautiful daughter. Tommy had insisted that she focus on workouts that had been created for women who were pregnant. Slow and easy.

Tommy.

The thought of her handsome falcon stopped her cold. She felt the old ache of lonliness. Her lover…Tommy.

_Oh god Tommy. You have no idea how much I miss you. I love you with all my heart. My imprisonment hasn't changed that. I'm sorry that I'll never see you again. Though I die, my love for you never will._

_I'm so sorry._

Suddenly the door opened and Malicore walked in. He took one look at Kimberly and swung a foot out to send her wheeling to her bed.

But he missed. Kimberly twirled out of the way and went into a defensive stance. Ready for anything he might try.

He clapped his hands together and the light came on. He growled in anger at her defiance.

"Who the hell do you think you are Bitch! I'm your master. If I want to beat you down then it's my right! I own you!"

Kimberly gave him a defiant glare. "Not anymore you don't. In fact you never did. You kidnapped me and my daughter from my lovers bed. The only thing that kept me here was my little girl. She's gone now and you no longer have any power over me!"

Malicore's lip curled in anger. _How dare she!_ Inwardly he feared what she could do. He could feel the power that emanated from his slave. She was right of course, he had no power over her anymore. He knew also that he would never let her leave. She was after all just a mere woman.

He then pulled out a gun and that's when everything went to hell. She saw it and unleashed her anger on him. She slammed into him knocking him into the wall and savagely twisted his arm so that the gun fell from his grasp. She kicked it away from him and then began to beat the hell out of him. With every savage blow to his head he began to cry out in agony. Kimberly's evil side began to show as her spirit crowed in triumph seeing him fall to the floor. She drew back her leg to deliver one savage blow when all the sudden he reached out and grabbed her ankle twisting it till the bone snapped. But that didn't stop the pink warrior from using a move she'd learned from her big brother Jason. She used the foot he held as an anchor and launched another move to kick him in the face.

It made contact and he fell silent.

Kimberly gasped as the pain finally made itself known. She pulled her ankle free and made for the bed grabbing a blanket to cover herself. And that's when she felt it. A sharp piercing heat made contact with the base of her spine crumpling her to the floor in a heap. Then the darkness claimed her again.

* * *

At the same moment on the astro mega ship, Tommy fell out of his chair and collapsed to the floor. He began grunting and crying out in pain. Jason and Adam rushed to his side and began trying to restrain him.

Finally they had him pinned to the ground. Then tommy began gasping. "Kimberly! What the hell were you thinking! No! Kimberly!" Then he yelled out and fell still. Completely out cold.

Jason let go of him looking at Adam and then at Zack who crouched next to him.

"What the hell is going on!" Exclaimed Skull who was looking down in horror.

"Kimberly. He's still attached to her. I had a feeling this would happen." Andros said as he came over with a tranquilizer. He gave the former ranger a shot and then motioned to Jason and Zack who picked him up and carried him to the medical bay and put him on cot.

"He'll be out for a while." Andros said. "DECA! Alert me when he wakes."

"Affirmative." came the automated female computer.

When they got back to the briefing room the others were talking amongst themselves.

"Tommy and Kim are very powerful. When the both of them fight together they become even more powerful." Adam was saying. "Their Ninjetti power connects them what one feels the other does too. I still don't understand why he couldn't feel her before."

"Unless this Lord Malicore found a device that could cloak her power from every sensor in this galaxy including Mirinoi, then there's no way we could not have sensed her power signiture. It's the only way it could have been done."

"Then why is it that Tommy can sense her now?" asked Skull.

Rocky shrugged. It has to be the power of the Ninjetti. Kimberly bares the power of the Crane. It almost seems as though she had some sort of adrenaline rush that overpowered the cloaking device she had on her."

* * *

_Creeearrrr! Creearrrr! Creearr!_

Zhane was started awake as the alarms when went off. He sat up and activated his control panel. His son's who were sleeping in his quarters came running on to the bridge in a state of messy undress. "Dad! Are we under attack?" gasped Boreal as he threw himself into a consoul and activated his own panel.

Magus did the same as his brother as his dad shut the alarm down. "No, it's a miracle. I'm getting a reading…it a pink power signature…It has to be Kimberly!"

"Dad, what should we do?" asked Magus.

"We have to act quickly. You guys get into your gear and get back here in ten minutes."

Both boys fled to their rooms and Zhane sent coded message to his friend.

**Crane has been located. Rescue wagon is launched. Stand by for update.**

Sooner then expected the boys were back dressed in rich clothing fit for royalty. Boreal in rich blue clothing with silver linings and blue trousers. He sported pure silver studs in his ears and he had a elegant silver chain around his neck.

His brother Magus wore black robes with emerald inlays and similar jewelry. The both looked extremely rich. Zhane himself wore the same sort robes of black and silver with black trousers. He wore his signet ring that bore his family crest upon his right hand a silver cloak was about his chest with a silver fastener and he wore rich leather boots with silver inlays. His appearance screamed out that fact that he was loaded.

Zhane gave his son's appearance a once over and nodded his satisfaction. You look good but you're not going out there unarmed." He walked over to the a bulkhead and opened a panel and punched in a code. To the boy's astonishment the bulk head opened and a wall with several different weapons set out on it was revealed.

He looked Boreal over and selected a blaster and a spare power charge along with a knife. He walked back to his youngest and handed him the blaster. "You boys listen to me very closely. You're only carrying these weapons for your defense. I'm giving you a spare power charge and a throwing knife. I hope you both remember the defense lessons I gave you. Boreal, what did I tell you about fighting?"

"Use your brain first. Don't fight hard, fight smart."

"Very good. Magus, what else did I teach you?"

"Pick your opponites wisely and don't start a fight you can't finish. Only retaliate if attacked first and to save my life or the life of my brother."

Zhane nodded in approval. He handed his oldest his weapons who began to fasten them to his belt.

"I want you boys to remember that you're not to try and save me. I spent my all my teenage years saving the galaxy. If something happens to me, run back to the ship and take off. Do not try and rescue me. Go to the next planet and then contact your uncle Andros. I repeat, do not try and rescue me. I'll get out of any problem myself. I won't risk your lives. Got me?"

"Yes sir." answered his sons in unison.

"Good, lastly, remember that we're only here to find Kimberly. Do not attempt to rescue her unless her life is in danger. Do not reveal who you really are or that you're the sons of rangers. Any questions?"

"No sir. But what if we have to rescue her?"

"Then just follow my lead and do exactly what I say. Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Good. Lets get going."

* * *

Up on the mega ship, Andros pulled up the message he just received and grinned.

"What is it?" asked TJ.

"They've found her. They're going after her. DECA what's our ETA?"

"ONE HOUR AND TEN MINUTES."

"Good. That's just enough time. DECA. Alert me when we're 5 minutes away."

"Enough time for what?" asked Skull.

"You can't go dressed the way you are. I have an hour to turn you all into space travelers. If you show up looking like Terrans, it may tip off Malicore that we're on to him. If we have the element of surprise then we may be able to not only rescue Kimberly but also take him down. Lord Malicore is a really powerful man. We have no idea how many guards and hired mercenaries he has at his disposal. Come on, I'll show you to the dressing room."

* * *

Kim woke up to find herself stretched between two pillars with her wrists and ankles strapped to each pillar. The lights turned on then and she found that she was not alone. In the room all the women and man servents were looking at her in stony silence.

She gazed at the youngest prostitute a young women no older then 15 named Mellanar. She looked at her with a sorrowful gaze. Then her gaze shifted to Tamralee. The oldest prostitute. She was at least 10 years older then her and much more abused. Yet quiet strength could be seen in her eyes.

_**Crack! **_A whip lashed into Kimberly's back ripping open a fresh wound. She could feel warm liquid trickling out of the hole but still she didn't cry out…only steeled herself for the beating she knew was coming.

_I love you Tommy. I'm sorry for the anguish I put you through. Don't forget me and the love I have for you._

Another lash and more flesh was ripped away. She cried out and then closed her mouth still not willing to give her tormentor the satisfaction he was trying to get from her.

Then silence.

"I brought you all here to witness what happens when you show me disobediance. I am your master and you live to serve me and only me!"

Kimberly gave him a cool glance. If she was going down now she would get her pound of flesh.

"I was not disobedient. I was defiant you slimy son of a bitch!"

Lord Malicore growled and slapped her across the face. "I will not be talked to in that tone, you insolent whore!"

Kimberly laughed. "Such a tone is only fitting for the ass hole you are. I was born a warrior and if you'll kill me I'll die the warrior I am and that is worth the pain and suffering you put me through."

This time it was Malicore who laughed. "A warrior? Ha! You came pretty easily once I had your pretty daughter at knife point. And what an excellent whore she was. You should have heard the moaning sound she made when I took her virginity. Even though she escaped she'll never be an innocent again. And she'll live with the memory of me taking her every time a man touches her. She'll never be rid of me!"

He chuckled again.

"And as for killing you…well you don't deserve that kind of mercy. No, you will suffer until you breathe your last. But not before I take what I want."

Kimberly was burning with anger and she barely controlled herself.

"What could you possibly take from me that you haven't taken already? You got to take me again and again. You got your prestige from being the only one to have a pink power ranger under your power. There is nothing else you can take from me. By the way. You were a terrible lay. Your dick is no bigger then a small pencil. My lover Tommy is twice the man you were. And he was big enough that I at least knew when he was taking me. With you I had to guess and fake every orgasm I ever had."

That was it. Malicore gnashed his teeth and whirled around grabbing a wooden stick from the wall and used it to savagely break both her legs and she gritted her teeth refusing to scream as he savagely beat her till she was pale from her blood loss.

The last thing he did to her was stride in front of her and grab her by the hair. "You're going to hang her until you die from your injuries. But not before I take the one thing that you women value the most. Your hair. I'm going to keep it as a trophy." Then he took a knife and cut it and it fell to the floor and then he used a blunt razor to shave every hair she had on her head.

She was hurting everywhere. She waited till he strode out of the room before she threw up all over herself.

Then she hung lose from her restraints having lost every bit of strength she had…and she waited for Death to claim her.

But there in the darkness her body began to glow a faint pink color. A hawk flew into the room and landed before the limp form. His feathers glistened a bright green color and seemed to shimmer from an unknown light source. And then there, in the dimly lit room he transformed into a man.

He was tall and very well built with long brown hair with red streaks. He wore nothing save a long green loin cloth that was stitched at the sides with red leather bindings and upon his feet he wore black leather sandals. Slung across his body from shoulder to waist was a green leather bag. His piercing green eyes studied the young warrior for a moment and then he placed a hand on her forehead and his hand began to glow a emerald green color.

He sung softly in an old language that no one used anymore. As he did this, the cuts along her body began to seal themselves but she was still pale. With that done, he pulled a vial from his bag and pried her lips apart and poured the liquid down her throat.

He then placed his hands on either side of her head and murmured softly to her.

"Young Crane warrior. You shall not die. You shall live. I lend you part of my strength so you can make it until your falcon comes for you. No matter what happens you must hang on to the power I have lent you. You shall not die." Then he kissed her forehead and vanished leaving the scent of sharp evergreen behind him.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	6. The Rescue

**Greetings! I'm just rolling out chapter after chapter. It's great to be back in action! Enjoy and please leave a review! Thank you for staying with me on this story!**

* * *

Back on the ship, Tommy began writhing on the cot and long since curled up in a fetal position. He cried out in his sleep and began heaving. He would have choked but for Adam who was fresh from his medical training. He saw what was happening and immediately turned Tommy's head to the side and held the bucket underneath his mouth and sucked in a breath so he couldn't smell and force him self to throw up as well.

It was an odd thing to see Tommy, his friend who was so strong, curled up like this. It told him that Kimberly must be suffering the same fate. All he could do was wait for the heaving to stop all the while doing his best to soothe the former leader of his team.

Then it stopped and Adam breathed a sigh of relief…and then the life support system began blaring.

"Oh shit." he breathed as he saw the readout and the slowing heart beat. He cursed again and got Tommy laying flat on the table and went to work with the oxygen mask pumping it over and over again before starting chest compressions. He worked for over 5 minutes and then sighed when the heart monitor picked up again.

That was when Andros and Jason came rushing in. "What the hell happened?" Jason demanded.

"We almost lost him. For some reason, after puking up everywhere his heart started slowing down. He's okay for now."

Jason peered down at Tommy. "If he can feel everything Kim does then we better get down there and get her out. Her life is at stake. If she's not dead already then she will be soon. It's amazing that she's lived this long."

Andros nodded. "I agree. I'll contact Zhane and tell him to abandon the observations and just get her out. We'll deal with Malicore once we know Kim is safe."

Andros turned to Adam. "I have a feeling we'll need your medical skills down there." He turned to one of the cabinets and pulled out a medical bag and put it on the other exam table. Reaching in he pulled out the first device. This is a scanner. This screen will give you a 3 dimensional map of her body and will point out any injuries she may have. Then he also pulled out a hypodermic needle. "This will put her into a deep sleep and will stabilize her enough for transport." The last thing he pulled out was a thick woolen tarp with six handles on it. "We can carry her out in this." The last thing he pulled out was an oxygen mask and a tiny canister of oxygen. "I'm sure you know what this is. Hopefully she won't need any more then this till we can get her back here."

Adam nodded and watched as Andros carefully packed it all in again and handed him the bag which the black Ninjetti ranger slung across his chest.

Then he led them all out of the med room and onto the bridge. All of them were there and not a single one of them looked like they were from Earth. All of them wore traveler's tunics with breaches and cloaks. They didn't look rich but it would help them to easily fit in with dark surroundings. Only Andros wore rich clothing, His red ambassadorial robes and his insignia that showed off his power and influence. Around his neck he wore the crest of Lady Chantal the senator of KO 35.

When the others looked at him he explained that she gave it to him as a sign of support. And that coupled with his status as Ambassador would give him much more influence than even Malicore.

"I'm there only as a guide to the city and should something happen during the rescue I have enough influence to make an arrest or bust you guys out of jail. Please don't let it come to that."

"We won't. We'll just get in, get Kim, and get out. We can come back later with more back up as soon as Kim gets better." Jason said as he fit a blaster to his belt.

"Uh guys I hate to ask a stupid question…but is it a good idea to leave Tommy alone in the med bay?" asked Skull.

"Yeah, DECA will monitor him and should the ship come under attack she can switch over to auto pilot and get somewhere safe. Then she'll alert me."

"Anymore questions?"

Skull shook his head and concentrated on adjusting his traveling cloak.

"Alright then. Lets go."

They all vanished in shafts of light.

* * *

**Meanwhile down on the planet**

Zhane and his sons sat down at a café table and ordered drinks. He'd already located Malicore's estate and now waited for the signal.

Just then his communicator beeped and he flipped open the top and saw an encoded message.

ABANDON OBSERVATION. ACTIVATE PLAN B. RENDEZVOUS WITH ME. GO!!!

He looked at his son's who were watching him. He met each of there eyes sending a silent message to them. He forced a relaxed smile and casually got up and stretched before leading the way out.

A man in the back of the café watched them leave.

He'd never seen them before but his gut told him to follow them. And so he did, keeping a good distance between them.

**Lord Malicore's Harem**

Kimberly looked dead and very pale. As she hung limp from her restraints, the door opened. In walked the females from earlier followed by a male servant no older then 16. He had golden brown skin and his dark brown hair hung freely from any restraint and he wore only the wrap around his privates and a gold band around his arm. On his chest he wore a tattoo that proclaimed to all that he served Lord Malicore. In one of his ears he wore a gold hoop.

He was very handsome and in stolen minutes he was with his secret lover, Azula. The newest girl to be added to the forbidden harem. If he were caught sleeping with her. He would be killed. But that didn't stop him from loving her.

That was the reason he dared do what he was doing tonight. He, Azula, and Tamralee had come to release Kim from her restraints and bury her properly. The way a warrior should be…and not thrown on the trash heap or burned in a trash pit.

He, Curen, had lost his mother that way. He couldn't save her…being only 6 when she died. He could only allow himself to be branded and forced into serving the man who had captured them both and bide his time.

But now, he was doing something dangerous. After seeing the bravery she showed in the face of death, he felt like he owed it to her. After finding out Azula would be doing it, he volunteered to go with her. Determined to keep her from harm.

He walked up to the dead prostitute and worked the lock pick and caught Kim's body as one of her arms were released. As he worked on the other lock and she came free he felt a small whisp of breath against his neck.

_No way she could be alive. No woman could live through all that. Such torture could kill a man in no time. Maybe she's more then she seems._

Yet he kept such musings to himself and held her still while Tamralee worked her ankles free. Then they carefully layed her out on the floor while he checked her vitals.

"She lives." he breathed softly.

"What'll we do?" asked his secret lover.

"I have a contact. Answered the older woman. "He can smuggle her out and maybe you too."

"What about you? He'll kill you if I leave." the younger girl whispered in a concerned tone.

The older woman smiled grimly. "I'm a nobody. If I die then I'll go to a better place then this. But you're so young, and you deserve better then this life. That's why I don't give a damn if I live or not. I'm old and I've lived my life."

Curan could see his lover was about to refuse but he interrupted her by scooping up the limp woman and holding her to his chest. Tamralee led the way out of the room with Azula close behind her.

They walked in silence out to the back door where the food delivery men went in and out. They continued out to the garden in the back and through a hole in the hedge. There, they paused safe in the shadows for the moment and the older woman pulled out a small bracelet and pressed the center of a the large flat bead in the middle and it glowed blue then she let it go and waited silently for a reply.

Suddenly a shot rang out through the air and Tamralee crumpled to the ground and was soon joined by Azula. Curan turned around to face the attackers as another shot rang out. But he was able to dodge it and the next and the next as the guards tried to take him out.

Curan took a defensive position after laying Kimberly on the ground behind him. He was really worried now. _How in the galaxy was he going to get out of this alive? It was him against the night guard!_

Then out of nowhere, a knife hurtled through the air striking a guard straight in he heart and he fell to the ground gurgling. Several seconds passed as the backup followed and then the fighting intensified as several more people jumped over the hedge dressed in very outdated clothing, but Curen was not about to complain as two warriors hurtled over him and raced toward the mercenaries who were starting to come at them with all sorts of melee weapons…and then ferocious growls sounded as several attack dogs were set on them.

With furious eyes and saliva hanging from their mouths they charged…only to be stopped as one of the men went into a crouch. The dogs came to a halt as he gave them the superior growl of an alpha male. It made them back away with their bodies in a submissive manner and with their tales between their legs.

With their major advantage running away, the guards ran for it too. Curen didn't even have time to ask his rescuers who they were. Then another of the mystery men crouched by kimberly and pulled out a tarp and unfolded it swearing under his breath as he realized their was more tarps then victims.

Then two of the rescuers who dressed in much better fashion whipped off their cloaks and held it between them.

"Good thinking." answered the older one.

Catching on quickly, Curen caught on to their plan and hastily picked up the woman he loved and carried her over to one of the men who held the makeshift tarp tight and watched as they hoisted Kimberly over the hedge and hurried to do the same for Azula and Tamralee. Then they hurried into the night.

The dark shadow who followed them had to run hard to keep up with them. He was panting hard and nearly fell over with relief as they stopped running having put a good mile between them and the harem.

Suddenly one of the men turned and pulled a blaster on him. "Who are you and why the hell are you following us?"

"You have my daughter. I'll not lose her again." he said in a deep voice. A second man joined his comrade. "Likely story. Who are you. We don't tolerate stalkers. Talk or die. You have 30 seconds."

"I've been looking for my little girl. She was kidnapped 2 years ago from my house and her mother killed. Thank you for breaking her out of the harem."

"What are you talking about?" demanded the man dressed in servant's clothing.

"The harem you served. Your master, Lord Malicore, kidnapped my daughter 2 years ago while I was away on a hunt. I promise I'm not lying to you. My name is Meson from Miranoi. I serve under the command of Captain Mike of Terra Venture. Do I need to show my badge to prove my identity?"

Zhane stepped forward making himself known. "If you are who you say you are then tell me who his brother is."

"Easy. His brother is Leo the red galaxy ranger. Leo and his wife are is Kendrix. She's 5 months pregnant with their second child."

The man in richly dressed clothing turned to one of the other men. "Jason, he's telling the truth, Karone just got a baby shower invitation last month from her. I think we can trust him."

Jason looked unconvinced. "I'd like to see some ID. Kim's survival is way too important to risk being tricked."

"No need." Andros said making his appearance. "While you were busy interrogating him, I called Leo. Lieutenant Meson is clean. Lets get to safety. He can come with us."

Jason nodded in acceptance and they hurried back to the ship. They didn't speak a word more as they carried their precious cargo into the med bay.

* * *

The laid Kim on the table and the two women on pull out cots that were stored into another cabinet.

Adam threw off his wrap and got to work pulling out the scanner and running it over Kim. Jason studied his friend's face as it took on a grim look. "What is it Adam. I want a straight answer."

Adam swallowed hard and took a deep breath and he pressed a button that immediately threw out a 3D image of Kimberly's naked body. He pressed another button and the skin vanished leaving just her muscle which quickly disappeared showing just her bones.

Jason hissed in anger as Adam pointed everything out. "Both legs are broken. She'll never use them again." Then he pointed again to the area between her legs. "Her vaginal area is really bruised from harsh use. She has a cracked bones everywhere." He pushed the button again and the muscles showed again.

The tendons seem okay and muscles seem are still the way they should be. Except for the ones in her legs. They're torn." he pushed another button and then turned a small wheel on the scanner and the image flipped so her back was showing.

Jason's eyes darkened and his face grew thunderous. Still Adam continued doing his best to remain professional. "Her blood pressure has really dropped and her blood cell count is really low. Several chunks of skin have been ripped out. Jason, she's been savagely beaten. It's a miracle that she's still alive."

Then he moved to the other women in the room. He ran the scanner. Adam bit his lip and looked at the concerned father. "What is it doc? I don't care how bad it is so long as she's alive."

Adam nodded and pressed a button. "She's received a major jolt to the muscles at the base of her spine. Its only temporary, but she won't be walking around for a day or so. But that's not what I'm worried about."

"Go on."

Adam pressed a button and another image showed up. She's carrying several signs of rape which is to be expected. Her vaginal area is very bruised." Adam took a deep breath. "And she's carrying a son. She's pregnant...about 4 months along."

The father sighed. "It could be anyone's. She was gone for 2 years. Damnation! Why didn't I get to her sooner!?"

Jason looked the father square in the eye. "Don't blame yourself. My little sister there has been missing for 15 years. We're power rangers and we couldn't find her!"

Adam sucked in a breath.

Jason closed his eyes and cursed softly.

The older man looked at him. "It's okay, your secrets safe with me. I know about the whole identity thing. I'm not telling anyone."

By then Adam had checked on the older woman. "I don't get it." Adam said gaining everyone's attention. His brow was furrowed in confusion.

"What is it Doc?" the father said again.

"She's got no female parts. And she's got these strange scars on her stomach. They look a lot like the scars Tanya has from her C- section. But why would anyone go in and remove all her equipment?"

"She was punished."

Adam looked up at Curen who was kneeling next to Azula's side.

"I've known Malicore to stoop to such barbaric practices. I've known about Azula's condition for a while now. Malicore knew about it too. He was threatening to remove the baby along with all her parts so she couldn't bare anymore children."

And the only reason he didn't do that to Kimberly was because she's the crown jewel of his harem. He wanted to keep her in one piece." Adam summed up. "But now that Chrysalis is safe, Kimberly had no reason to stay. It all makes sense now."

Adam moved back to Kimberly's side. "I don't know how to help her. Azula and the Tamralee will be okay and will wake up soon. But I don't know about Kimberly." Adam looked up at Jason. "This medical bay isn't equipped to help her."

Rocky made himself known. "The power of the Ninjetti Animal Spirits. That's how she survived. Any normal woman would have died from her injuries. But Kim posses the Great Power. I bet if anyone can help both Kim and Tommy, it would be Dulcea. I say we go to Phados as soon as possible."

Jason looked at Rocky in approval. "Nice thinking. I knew you were the right person to take my place when we had to leave."

Billy made his presence known. "I was thinking the same thing. I put in a search for Phados. I can't find it."

At that same moment a presence was felt in the room. But it was only felt by Rocky, Adam, and Billy. They all closed their eyes as Dulcea spoke to them in their heads.

_Very good Rangers. The Falcon and Crane will be okay. But you must bring them to Phados as soon as possible. The Bear is here already. You're animal spirits will guide you here. But you must hurry._

Rocky nodded. "We're on our way."

But the voice was gone already as was the presence. Billy opened his eyes seeing everyone staring at them in confusion.

"We're going to Phados."

Andros nodded. "The helm is yours."

Jason turned to Kimberly. "Hang on little sister." He kissed her on the forehead.

Billy squeezed Kimberly's hand before Andros led him to the bridge.

* * *

**And so Kimberly is safe.**

**what do you think of the OC's?**

**Up Next. The Ninjetti Return to Phados in hopes of saving Kim's life.**

**See you next chapter!**


	7. Reviving The Spirits

**The chapters are just rolling right out! Read On!**

**It's been a while since I put up a disclaimer so let me take care of that: I own nothing save the OC's and the Plot. Power Rangers are the propertie of Saban and Disney.**

* * *

Jason sat next to his fellow red ranger on the bridge watching his three teammates, Rocky, Adam, and Billy with a look of awe. They stood off to the side with their hands connected palm to palm and in a half awake state.

They'd been this way for a solid 15 minutes.

Jason was explaining to him what was going on having been told by Tommy the whole story of their trip to search for new powers. The last time they had simply teleported there, getting there in a ship was a whole new experience for them. But they were getting there. As they concentrated on their link to Phados, Billy would call out coordinates and other information to Andros who would put them in.

Finally, they put their hands down and sank to the floor mentally exhausted.

"You okay?" Jason asked in concern.

Adam looked up at them wryly. "Yeah, it wouldn't be difficult if we'd kept up our meditation practices. It's been forever since I communed with my animal spirit. Just give me 10 minutes."

The other's nodded in agreement.

And finally with their coordinates in place, they headed for Phados.

* * *

It took about 2 hours to get there but they finally made it. The moment the ship made it's landing and the ramp lowered, Aisha ran up to them…and then she stopped in her tracks.

Rocky, her husband of 5 years walked down the ramp with Kimberly cradled close to his chest. Behind him Billy, Rocky, Adam and Jason carried the unconscious Tommy in the medical tarp.

"Kimberly!" She cried running up to her husband. "What happened to her?"

Rocky took a moment to readjust Kimberly in his arms. "She was beaten within an inch of her life and then left to die of her wounds. Thank the Great Power that she survived."

"Indeed." said Dulcea as she made her appearance. She walked over to them and gently took a Crane from Rocky's arms. "We don't have much time. We need to get her into the cave as soon as possible."

As if summoned by magic, Another man made his appearance. He was dressed in a green wrap that resembled a skirt. The only other thing he wore were two green armbands around his biceps that were embossed with symbols and the figure of a hawk in flight along with a medallion that had and emerald green leaf inscribed with more symbols around it.

"All is ready milady. We must get the falcon into the cave."

"What about Kimberly?" demanded Zack who had been standing back watching everything.

The man in green looked at him with blazing green eyes. "Young Panther, Milady Dulcea will look after Kimberly. Rest assured that the Crane will be looked after."

"Without the Falcon, the Crane can't fly. Therefore, the falcon must be attended to first." Then he looked over to the men. "Come, we must get him prepare him."

"For what?" asked Jason.

"His spirit is as wounded as his mate's. Inside this cave is the Ninjetti pool. It hasn't been used in a long time but when it was it was used to revive and heal wounded warriors who bore damage to the spirit. That is exactly what we will be doing. With the falcon revived he can then help his mate along. But he must be prepared first before he can enter the pool. Now please follow me."

Jason didn't ask anymore questions. Zack walked over to them and picked up a part of the tarp and helped carry him down into the entrance.

Aisha walked over to Dulcea and helped her carry her best friend into the other entrance.

After crossing the threshold, they walked down a hallway and into a room. A strange aroma wafted through the cave. Instantly, Aisha felt refreshed and rejuvenated. Dulcea gave her a knowing smile as they lowered Kim onto a soft but firm cot and took off the clothing she had been given on the ship.

Dulcea hissed silently as she saw the welts on the wounded woman's body that hadn't completely healed. "Those monsters."

Aisha couldn't help but nod speechlessly as they both sat on separate sides of the cot and knelt on the soft cushions. Dulcea reached to the table beside the cot and picked up a small bowl that held a soft purple mixture.

"This is good medicine for wounds. It comes from the crushed petals of the star burst plant mixed with some of the water from the sacred pool. It'll start the healing process."

"Will she be able to walk again someday?" Aisha asked. "Kimberly used to love training and being active."

Duclea shook her head sadly. "Her spirit has been broken. Its there but only just there. The most important thing is to revive her spirit. As for her legs, they have been broken. Her bones are shattered and the tendons and ligaments are shredded. I know on Earth you have healers and surgeons that may be able to put her back together. But her legs are the least of her problems."

"I don't know if she will recover the use of her legs. They will be the least of her problems. You and the others must work hard to help her regain herself."

The master warrior grimaced seeing the crestfallen look the other woman was giving her.

"I'm not saying it won't happen. As I said the last time you were here, 'to those who are Ninjetti, all things are possible.' It will also be very difficult. Weather she makes it is all up to her." She smiled at Aisha before lowering her eyes again to spread the medicine on Kimberly's body. "It's good that she has all her friends to help her. Her mate will be a big part in her recovery.

"I'm charging you to not let Tommy leave her side. My mate, RuTan was right in saying that without the Falcon, the Crane can't fly. They can not be separated for more then a few hours."

"But he's a teacher. He has a job and he's a mentor himself." Aisha said.

"Until she's completely recovered he must not leave her side. In a way, her inability to use her legs is a blessing. If she could walk, she would have the ability to bolt. She bares a great shame that wasn't her doing. Her emotions are tied to her spirit and so her spirit must be healed first…once its healed then maybe her body can start healing."

* * *

In the other chamber on the opposite side of the cave, Tommy lay on the cot naked as a jay bird with only a wrap going around his hips. The others stood around them as RuTan checked him for any injuries.

They had also changed into the attire of the Ninjetti. They wore wraps the same as Tommy in their colors. With armbands like Rutan wore. What was strange was that before putting the armbands on, they had been blanks. But the moment they'd put them on. A strange glow in their colors surrounded them and suddenly as if my magic emblems appeared in the shape of their animal spirits. The biggest surprise was Jason and Zack's. The former red and gold ranger's were now embossed with a red and gold dragon and Zack's now bore a panther.

"So, how come we didn't see you the last time we were here? Rocky asked.

RuTan smiled. "I'm a master healer. Dulcea is a master warrior. I am bound to this temple and the sacred pool. This pendant allows me to leave the temple for short periods of time but I can't be away from it for more then a few hours at a time. When you were here last, you didn't need my services. So I stayed here. But when I felt Kimberly's distress, I used this medallion to teleport to the harem and put her spirit in stasis until she could get out of there. And heal some of her wounds. The abrasions are taken care of, but her spirit is a different story..

"But why did Tommy collapse when Kim did?"

"Because she's bound to Tommy. The note she left wounded his spirit and weakened it and so Kimberly's was also weakened. That's why you couldn't find her on any radar. The Ninjetti power she possesses is tied to her spirit woman. When it was weakened it disappeared. She's been broken for a long time. When her daughter was rescued she realized that her captor had no power over her. She summoned her Crane spirit and it strengthened her and that was why you were able to find her."

"The moment that happened, the bond was re-forged. And that was what caused Tommy to feel his mate's pain. But now, it's time. Come, it's time to take him to the sacred pool. That's where we'll finish his preparation."

* * *

The others were thoughtful as they carried Tommy into the inner chamber of the cave.

The moment they entered the chamber, their eyes widened. The cave had a light aroma to it that invigorated them. It was lit with two lamps that sported clawed feet that resembled talons.

The pool looked like it'd been scooped out from the rock. In the middle of it was a big algae green triangular dais that had yet one more scooped out middle that reminded Rocky of a Jacuzzi. On each of the three sides were carved symbolic leaves. On the top of the triangle was a soft green cushion. The bottom of the scooped out area was slightly lower and smooth from use and water cascaded out as if it was a waterfall.

The water itself was very warm and came from an hidden spring inside the mountain the cave was carved out of. It fell down in three separate waterfalls. One of which filled up the bowel like hole in the dais.

On the front of the dais were carved symbols that could have either been angels or birds. Rocky couldn't tell. But that wasn't important. He and the other men lowered their comrade on to the slate and watched as Dulcea came from the other side. His wife, came out dressed in a wrap a lot like his along with a bikini-like top. Her slightly pregnant belly was showing and stirred his hormones. She was exceptionally sexy to him dressed like that.

But he forced himself to calm down. Kim and Tommy were more important. At the moment, the women also settle Kimberly down on to the slab and stood back as RuTan walked towards them.

He stopped for a moment at a small pedestal that had a pestle resting in it. The healer stopped before it and spooned some of it into a small flat container with several more leaf like symbol carved into it. Then he closed his eyes and moments later he glowed a soft green. Another few seconds passed when the glow disappeared and he approached them. He knelt before Kimberly, dipped his fingers into the bowel and spread some of the green mixture across her forehead and then did the same to her stomach, the palms of her hands, the knees, and finally on her feet.

Then he went over to Tommy and copied his earlier movements.

After completing this, he stood up and walked into the pool and stood at the top of the triangle. He looked over at the guys.

"Bring forth the Falcon and lay him in this platform." Jason and the other did so. Tommy now lay on his side in an almost fetal position with his head on the cushion. After doing as asked they stood back keeping watch.

RuTan looked over at the women. "Bring forth the Crane." Dulcea and Aisha carried their friend into the pool and laid Kimberly down and rested her head on Tommy's chest. The medicine man took one of Tommy's hands and rested it on Kimberly's cheek. It looked almost like he was caressing her.

"Now, all of you approach and join hands palm to palm around this dais." Saying this he held out his palms and Dulcea stood next to him on the right. And Adam on his left. Rocky stood next to Adam and Billy stood next to him. Next to Billy was Zack and next to Zack was Jason. Aisha completed the circle join hands with both Jason and Dulcea.

"You are all gifted with the power of the Ninjetti. Reach deep inside, all of you and summon your animal spirits. Once you find them, send them into the Dais. When each of them are there we can then combine spirits and revive their spirits."

The he closed his eyes and began to glow. A green light then spread to the dais illuminating the fallen Ninjetti. After seeing it done, Dulcea did the same and the light grew brighter. The next spirit to manifest it self was Adam who's black glow joined them. Rocky and Aisha were the next and then Billy followed. The last ones were Jason and Zack. It took another minute and then for the first time Jason began to glow red with small stripes gold intermixed in. Zack was the last with a black and silver mixed light.

They all directed their animal spirits to the dais and then as their spirits combined the room became dazzling and they were all glad that their eyes were closed.

This went on for several minutes and then white light joined with pink erupted from the dais and a falcon and crane were heard. Their bodies were glowing and the lights intermixed. Slowly the spiritual wounds and gashes sealed themselves up. Then out of them rose up their animal spirits and they soared around the cave in white and pink. After a minute of that they came back down and went back into their owners.

In that moment, Tommy's eyes opened and he looked over at Kim. Tears came out of his eyes and he pulled his mate towards him. He kissed her forehead and said in a loving tone. "Beautiful, it's time to wake up."

Kimberly's eyes opened up a moment later and she met his eyes for the first time in years. Her eyes welled up in tears and she clung to him. Then together, they sat up and beheld their friends who now stood back watching them in their first precious moments together.

"Tommy, I've missed you so much." Kimberly said clinging tighter to him. The newly awakened Falcon pulled her into his lap and cradled her close to his chest.

"I searched everywhere for you. And now that I've got you, I'll never leave your side…ever again." Then he lowered his lips and kissed her softly.

Around them, the others smiled happy to see their main power couple together again.

* * *

**I sincerely hope you all like this chapter. It was alot of fun to write and sketch out. I am working on some illistrations to go along with the story. When i finish them, I will try and post them on my yahoo group. The link is in my profile.**

**I'm a little worried about asking for reviews as some of the last one's I've gotten have been less then encouraging. But maybe I can get some non flamitory reviews. (fingers crossed)**

**Up next: Kimberly's reaction to the loss of use in her legs and to being with Tommy again. Lots of Angst and drama in the next one.**

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Recovery Begins

**I'm baaack! **

**Here we go onto the next chapter in this fic. Hope you all like it! For those of you wondering if Kim will ever walk again, well, that hasn't been decided yet. You will all have to be patient. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tommy landed in the water with a splash and then staggered for a moment. Jason and Rocky steadied him.

"Easy bro. You haven't used your legs for a couple days. Give yourself a moment." Jason said quietly. Tommy could only nod and allow his friends to hold him up for a minute or two until he felt strong again.

"I'm okay. I need to take care of Kim." He said softly.

He turned to the dais again in time to see Adam, Billy, and Zack working together to lower Kim into the pool. She looked pale and didn't meet any of their eyes.

His heart broke for his lady as he saw her trembling in their arms and she looked so tiny in comparison. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Rocky cradling his wife close to his chest.

But that didn't really register in his brain. Instead his thoughts were focused on his Crane. Slowly he walked over to Kim who was currently being held by Billy. The genius of the team handed her over ever so gently to him before stepping away.

All of their friends were watching them. Kimberly felt their eyes on her and she found that she couldn't meet their gaze. Instead she nestled into her Falcons arms. She just couldn't look at them. _What they must think of her!_

Jason saw the way she huddled and he was speechless. His little sister hadn't been this way ever. She was always so courageous. The way she was acting right now scared him to death. He walked forward again and met Tommy's gaze squarely. His friend was completely at ease. But Kimberly…

Kim's face was flushed. She flinched away from him as he used a finger to lift her chin.

"Look at me Kim." he said softly but demandingly.

The pink Ninjetti hesitated a moment before meeting his eyes. But when she did she saw only concern and relief.

"That's better little sister. You're back with us and all that matters is that you're alive and well."

Then Aisha spoke up as she walked over to her friend with Rocky behind her. "I missed you Kim. No one blames you for what happened. Now that you're back with us, you'll be back to your normal self in no time."

"Yeah Kim. You're never getting rid of us." Rocky said giving her a tentative hug before stepping away.

Adam smiled at her. "I was worried about you. I'm happy that you're back."

Zack was the last to approach her. He didn't say anything since everyone had already said what he was thinking so he settled for hugging her tightly against him.

Finally Dulcea made her way over to them. She gave her a warm smile before addressing the rest of them. "You are all welcome to stay here while Kimberly recovers. Further in this cave are the warrior caverns. They've been opened up again and furnished for all your needs."

The master warrior looked at Jason and Zack. "You are new to the ways of Ninjetti. Therefore, I have a mission for you two that will aid Kimberly in her recovery. After you have rested some, come and find me and I will give you your instructions."

"We don't need rest Milady. We can go now if we need to." Zack said looking at Jason.

"You have just called forth your animal spirits for the first time." Dulcea said with firm authority. "To do what you just did takes a lot of energy. You will need rest or you may collapse from fatigue."

That shut them up and they didn't say anything more as they suddenly began to feel the effects of calling forth their animal spirits. Dulcea nodded knowingly to herself and turned leading them out of the pool and into the warrior caverns.

As they walked to the exit they saw Adam being pulled off to the side by the master healer.

"I am told you have experience of a healer?" RuTan asked.

Adam nodded. "Close enough."

"Good. I need to teach you about the medicines and herbs that I used to make the potions to help the Crane in her healing. She will need them to continue healing. When you are rested enough come here and find me. I will teach you all about them."

Adam nodded bowing slightly in respect and then followed his friends into the caverns.

Dulcea led them through the chambers and further down into the caverns. The water flowed all the way through the cave and the caverns were no different. The rooms were built into the walls that circled another underground pool. Rocky and Aisha were given one and Jason, Zack, Billy, and Adam were each given their own. Tommy, with Kimberly secure in his arms, was led to another one in the middle of the room.

Tommy was thankful that this room had a door. It would give him and Kimberly all the privacy they needed. Inside, in the middle of the room, was a low pallet covered in furs that provided both warmth and a place to lay the head. Off to the side was an inner chamber with a stone tub that had steaming bathwater drawn. The entrance was covered with animal skins that gave the bathroom a sense of privacy. The floor near the bed was covered in more skins and there was a weaved basket near the wall that was obviously used to hold soiled clothing. The last thing they noticed was a wooden table that was low to the ground.

It was a warriors room for sure. But it was clean and comfortable.

Tommy gently lay Kimberly on the pallet of furs and turned to the master warrior. "Thank you milady. This room is magnificent."

Dulcea smiled at him. "Back when the Ninjetti Warriors were plentiful, this room was occupied by the second in command to the master warrior. In fact, this used to be my room." she said looking far away as if she were recalling the past. But then she came back to herslef and continued. "But that was long ago and I am a master now." Having said this she reached into a side bag that hung at her waist and drew out a vial filled with glowing blue potion and another filled with a honey colored liquid.

She showed him the glowing vial. "This is a draft that when added to water has the ability to soothe the bodily aches and pains. It will only work in warm water." Then she showed him the honey colored vial. "This is some oil from a Tantric Orchid. When spread on the skin it will soothe the body during a massage. In about 6 hours, you can bring Kimberly back to the water for her next dose of medicine and dip in the pool."

Tommy took the vial and set them on the table.

"Rest well, both of you." Dulcea said and then she left the room. The master warrior then walked down to the sacred cave again and was met by RuTan who greeted her with a kiss of longing before leading her by the hand to their quarters.

* * *

Tommy closed the door and turned back to where is beautiful woman lay. She had curled up on her side facing away from him. He looked at her hating the way her body trembled. He walked around the pallet so she could see him before he sat down and crossed his legs underneath himself. He smiled at her and took her hands in his.

Kimberly stiffened a little and didn't say anything for a few minutes. When she did speak it was in a soft voice. "You don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Tommy asked in a confused voice.

"This. Taking care of me. I meant to die back there...it might have been better that way."

Tommy was speechless as Kimberly continued. "With Chrysalis...Crystal gone, I had nothing left to live for. All I cared about was taking down Malicore...I would have too if not for that stupid blaster of his. He took everything from me." She lifted her eyes to meet his. "I have nothing left to give you."

"Do you still love me?" Tommy asked tentatively. He had no idea how she may have changed.

Kim's eyes were watering with held back tears. "Yes, I do. Always. But Tommy-"

Her handsome lover cut her off. "But nothing. That's all I ask for, Beautiful."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped at him getting angry. I'm not beautiful anymore! That...he...stripped me of everything that ever made me beautiful! I was a powerful ranger...and in just a couple days he broke me down. I'm bald Tommy...how can you even see me that way?!"

Her lover was relentless with his loving tone. "That's true. But I don't call you Beautiful just because of your body or your hair."

Kim was still angry. "Tommy, you don't get it. I'm used...a whore! Do you have any idea how many of his friends got to screw me! That little pink princess I used to be died the first time he raped me. I'm like a dirty used rag." Then her toned softened. "I don't even know if I can ever give myself to you. That bastard didn't even care what diseases I picked up. There could be thousands of STD's inside me. He never bothered to send for a doctor. My insides could be shredded by now."

"Kim, we could never have sex again and I'd still love you. You aren't dirty. You did a very admirable thing to protect our daughter like that."

The battered woman gave him a haunted look. "It was the only option. She was all I had to remind me of you. I love her Tommy and I love you. "She paused. "She could be anywhere by now." Then the tears came and she let them flow from her broken heart and they spilled out of her eyes streaming down her face. "I wasn't even allowed to care for her...feed her....be around her."

That made Tommy feel conflicted. He knew Crystal was safe…what could he say to her?

"She's alive. I'm sure she'll be fine." he said soothingly. "But right now, we need to get you better and then we can go find her." He pulled out the vial and poured some oil on his hands and began to massage her feet. At Kim's wary look, he answered her unspoken question.

"Dulcea gave me this. It's oil from the Tantric Orchid. It soothes the body. It'll help you relax."

Kimberly sighed. "Tommy, I don't think there's anything you can do that can heal me. I know my legs are shattered."

"Remember to those are Ninjetti anything is possible."

Kim sighed and started to sit up. "Your right. if you hand it to me I can apply it myself."

Tommy was quick to stop her. "No. You need to lay down and relax. Let me do this."

"Handsome, I don't need you doing it for me." She gasped realizing that she'd used her old nickname for him. "You don't need to do anything for me."

Tommy took her hands in his and kissed them gently. "I know Beautiful. But I want to. Please?"

"Tommy, I'm not ready for you to touch me Why are you so adamant about it?"

"Because I love you. I understand you're scared but I'm not him. A woman is meant to be treasured and worshipped. Will you allow me that? If I go too far then you tell me to stop and I will. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Kim bit her lip and his impassioned speech and then slowly laid back down still watching him.

"Just relax." He reminded her as he continued to her massage her calves.

"Tommy...Handsome, I've not been able to relax in a long time...not with a man touching my body when ever he pleased. I wasn't even allowed to cover myself at night. He was always rough with me. I know you love me and it's gonna take some time for me to get used to you again. I just can't relax right now."

"I understand Beautiful. But I need you to trust me and I want you to enjoy this."

"He paraded me around...telling everyone how easily he took down the original Pink Power Ranger of Earth. Me, a mere woman, could defeat monsters but not him. It really boosted his ego to know that he had me under his control.

"If not for Crystal. I would have run the first chance I had and come back to you anyway I knew how to." Then for the first time she looked at him boldly.

"I never forgot you...or how your touch made me feel…our first time or the other times we made...we did it. Its the only thing that kept me going... I hope she's okay."

Tommy looked at her with adoration as he moved up to the area below her knees. "I have no doubt you could escape beautiful what you did for Crystal was a huge sacrifice I don't know any mother that would do that."

"I don't even know if my other baby made it to Earth. I got her smuggled out of there soon after she was born. I meant her to go to Skull. He crushed on me. I knew he'd do anything I asked him to do."

"She's alive and well"

Kim lifted her head to see him better. "How do you know? You've seen her?"

Tommy smiled at her. "I have and she's beautiful."

"Did Skull take her in?"

When she saw his answering nod she continued talking. "The humanoid I was forced to give it to; she has part of him in her. I wished so badly that she was yours and not some strange alien I didn't know."

"I know beautiful but you've made Skull and his wife very happy." He answered as he poured more oil into his hands before starting on her thighs.

Kimberly sighed. "It may be better to leave them alone. I don't want her to find out about me. It'll just confuse her. its best to let her live her life the way it is right now."

"Skull knows and understands. He swore to never let her forget you."

"He knows what we are...were… doesn't he?"

"He's here. He wanted to help."

Now Kim really was confused. "He's here? I didn't see him in the cave…" She trailed off trying to remember weather he was there or not.

"He's helping a fellow ranger on his ship."

"I should have known there would be more rangers after us. Evil never takes a break. Did we ever win our fight?"

"Yeah." he said moving to her hips.

Kim sighed feeling his touch for the first time. "I miss Alpha and Zordon. I wish I had his advice as to what I could do now."

"He'd tell you to fight."

"What's left to fight? I'm no warrior now. I don't know what I'll do with out my legs."

"Beautiful, right now that isn't your worry. You need to get better then we'll move from there."

Kim sighed gain. "I know.. Then she looked at him again. I do love you." then she continued in a voice that was almost a whisper. "I miss us."

"I love you too. We'll get back to that. I promise." Tommy answered her as he continued to her waist rubbing in small circles.

Then kim moaned softly and then covered her mouth. She looked panicky for a moment. .

Tommy was startled at the sudden movement. "What's wrong Beautiful?"

" I'm not allowed to feel pleasure! I could get beaten for that!"

"Shh…Beautiful. You're with me and I love you. Your moaning makes me happy. Make all the noise you want. It brings me pleasure."

His soft kiss on her forehead brought her back into the present and she flushed. "I'm sorry Tommy."

"It's okay Kimberly. We'll get through this."

"Tommy, I don't think we can go back to what we had. I'm so different now."

"Love can conquer anything."

"I hope so." she said reaching for his hand and when she covered his hand with hers he squeezed it gently before continuing the massage.

As the massage continued, Kim was very quiet and by the time he'd gotten to her neck, she'd fallen into a deep sleep. Tommy just smiled at her and pulled a blanket on top of her before retreating into the bathroom. After taking the wrap off he settled into the tub and spent the next hour planning his surprise for his beautiful lover.

* * *

**Six hours later**

Down in the sacred cave, everyone had assembled. Adam had been taken by RuTan to his herb room to begin his lessons.

Jason and Zack were talking to Dulcea and receiving their orders.

"I'm sending you two to find three specific flowers. They will be used to make medicine Kim will need."

"What do the flowers look like?"

The first one is called a Star Burst Flower. The second is the Phadosian Tantric Bloom and the last is called Glow Bright. This last plant can only be found in a hidden cove beneath the water and is guarded by water dragons."

We don't have any weapons." Zack said. "How are we supposed to protect ourselves against a bunch of dragons?"

"You won't need to." the master warrior said as Tommy entered the cave with his mate. "I'm sending you to find my son TorrEn. He's become a part of their clan. He can get you what you need."

"How will we find him?"

That is part of your mission. I will give you a map but you must do the rest on your own. Prove your worth to the spirits of the ancient Ninjetti warriors that watch the land and you will become full Ninjetti warriors. The powers you will receive then will aid you in bringing down the monster that lives to hurt the innocent."

Aisha met Tommy as he stepped down into the pool and at his request helped Kim float in the water as Tommy made his way over to the Master Warrior.

"Dulcea?"

"Yes Tommy?"

"I have a request."

* * *

**So, did you enjoy reading this?**

**Up next, Jason and Zack go on their mission, Adam learns about plants and Tommy works his plan out with Dulcea.**

**Till next time!**

**Adios!**


	9. Quests and Reunions

**Welcome back! These chapter are just rolling off one after the other! (I'm not complaining)**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Adam watched the master healer intently as RuTan pulled out a basket from a cabinet. Out of the basket he picked up a bright reddish orange and green bloom with a bright yellow center. The petals had blue veins running through them. Hanging from the green stem were a couple pods with round yellow marble shaped seeds in them.

"This is a Starburst flower and it grows plentifully around this area of the planet. Our ancestors planted these flowers around the cave and they come in very handy."

He pointed to the pods. "This is the most vital part of the plant. The seeds within are what we used to seal up the remaining wounds. They have natural healing properties. We make the paste we used by crushing the seeds into a fine powder. There is juice inside them that when mixed with water and the powder makes the compound that can then be spread on any number of wounds to heal them."

"These blue veins are filled with a sticky substance that when sliced open make a natural adhesive. The petals themselves make an excellent bandage and the sticky substance holds them in place. The petals when crushed and mixed with water also make a good dye."

Adam nodded taking in all this information as RuTan layed the flower onto the table and went to the wall and pulled out a second basket from which he withdrew a flower and laid it on the table.

This flower was the most beautiful orchid he'd ever seen. The outer edge was bright pink and the inner part was a softer pink. In the center was a bright yellow bulge that was more like a sac and it was filled with honey colored liquid. Out of the bulge hung several tiny little…spore looking things. But what caught his attention was the sweet aroma that surrounded it. Out of the back were several twining vines that wound their way around a very strong looking stem.

"This is the Phadosian Tantric Orchid." RuTan said. "As I'm sure you've noticed, this flower has a very sweet smell to it. Besides being very beautiful to look at, this little sac here in the middle has an oil in it. That oil, when extracted is very useful in relaxing the body and is normally used for giving your mate massages. I see from your ring that you are married."

Adam looked down at his hand that bore a wedding band. He smiled at the thought of his beautiful wife Tanya. "I am. My wife's name is Tanya. We've been married for 7 years now. We also have two kids. A boy and a girl."

"If you like, I will give you a bottle when you leave. But I must warn you that this oil once out of the bottle will raise your sexual awareness. I suggest you find someone to watch your children. Once you smell this, nothing else will matter but your mate."

"How long does it last?" Adam wanted to know.

How long did Rocky and Aisha stay in their room?" RuTan asked in reply.

Adam just grinned. "I think I would like that bottle of oil."

RuTan chuckled. "I thought you might." Then the master continued in a more serious tone. "A diluted form of the oil was given to the Falcon and Crane earlier. This oil when diluted looses its aphrodisiac like qualities and then becomes no more then a muscle soother. Still in both forms it's very effective."

Finally, RuTan walked over to what resembled a stone pedtisal and opened the lid. He withdrew a soaking wet plant that was a soft ethereal green in the stem but was a soft powder blue and pink in the petals. He walked back over to the table and put the plant in a smooth basin that was filled with water from the sacred pool.

"This plant is the most delicate of all. For it to keep it's power, it must be harvested before it blooms and it has to be kept damp at all times. It's called 'Glowbrite' and it can only be found in the water caves where the dragon clan lives. They are very protective of their caves. The stem is the most important part.

When the stem is sliced open, it releases a very minty smelling liquid. I'm sure you smelled it in the cave earlier. When added to a body of water its very refreshing and is what enabled our animal spirits to revive the spirits of your comrades."

In ancient times when our kind were more plentiful. This plant was revered and was therefore entrusted to the master healer. He or she was the only one allowed to touch, harvest, and administer the Glowbrite."

Adam looked at the master healer. "You said earlier that the Glowbrite is gareded by dragons. Didn't Dulcea send Jason and Zack to get some?"

The master healer nodded. "Don't be concerned about your comrades. My mate sent them to go find our son, TorrEnt. He joined the clan many years ago after saving some fledgling dragons from some off world poachers. We taught him well and he'll get your friends the plants we need."

After saying that, he walked to the wall again and pulled out a large mortar and pestle. "Watch me closely." then he got to work.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

Crystal was laying a very relaxed position on the couch. It was nearing dusk and she was tired after her day working at Haley's cyberspace. At the moment she was leaning on Aramor's shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her.

Over the last week or so, the two had gotten close and over the course of the days, she'd been learning how different women on this planet were treated as opposed to how she'd been treated while growing up in the harem.

Timniton still kept close by her during the day but lately he'd become buddies with 'Ethan the computer nerd' as she'd heard Connor refer to the ebony colored human.

Kira and Connor sat on the other couch and were snuggling together while watching the movie on the big screen tv. She tried not to stare at them as they traded soft kisses every once in a while.

As for herself, she wished she could be as free as the earth rangers were, and freely show affection for Aramor but something held her back. Deep inside, she knew that something wasn't right. She felt like her spirit was broken and hurting. She felt like she was bound in tight ropes and she could feel her need to break out of those bindings, but she didn't know how.

Something just wasn't right.

Then, in the next second a soft green glow penetrated the room. As the inhabitants of the room became aware of it, the glow brightened and then a voice was heard.

"Crystal, daughter of the Falcon and the Crane. You need to come with me."

Aramor snapped into protective mode and he jumped in front of her. "Who are you?"

"I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phados. I can project my spirit but not for long. I promise, Crystal will not come to harm while in my protection. Her parents miss her."

"Aramor. Its okay." Connor said getting up. "Dr. O spoke of Dulcea during their search for new powers. Its all in the ranger history DVD. If he trusts her, then we can too."

Aramor hesitated a moment longer and then turned to Crystal. He kissed her forehead and then hugged her. He smiled when she didn't flinch. "It's up to you."

Crystal hesitated again and then resolutely walked over to the glowing spirit. "I'll go. What do I need to do?"

"Trust me." then the being wrapped her arms around Crystal and a moment later they disappeared.

"I hope she's okay." Aramor said when she'd gone.

"Your dad left with Dr. O." Connor said. If he's with Dr. O, then you should be able to contact them."

"Good idea."

* * *

**Back on Phados**

Crystal stood in a clearing with Dulcea who was no longer a glowing being. The master warrior peered at her with vivid emerald green eyes.

"It's good that you've come. Your parents are waiting in the cave, but I sense a wounded spirit. Something bad has happened to you."

Crystal felt as if her spirit had been laid bare in front of her.

"Malicore took my…virginity. He did it to punish my mother. I've been brought up in the harem. I was brought up to believe that men were the masters. We women are only meant to serve the men.

Dulcea reached out a hand to gently lift her chin. "I sense a bound spirit within you that has never been freed as well the wound on it. Your mother was the same way when the Falcon brought her to us. She's alive and well. Come with me."

Then the master warrior led the teenager inside.

* * *

Kimberly was floating in the circle of Tommy's arms. She was extremely relaxed as the aroma of the water surrounded her.

Aisha relaxed in Rocky's arms while he held her close massaging her stomach that stuck out slightly from the garb she'd been given. Every once in a while he would lean down and kiss her lips and she would do the same.

Jason and Zack were out on their quest and Adam was with RuTan learning how to make the delicate medicines Kim would need. Billy, however was back on the Astro Megaship working on arrangements for Kim as she would need special accommodations once they left Phados.

In the preparation room Crystal lay Duclea on the cot as the master warrior examined her. She had a few bruises on her ankles and on her writs from the chains and a few welts on her back that hadn't healed correctly.

After spreading the paste on her wounds she was helped into the special garb of the Ninjetti. The wrap around her waist had been plain white when it had been in the basket on the shelf, but the moment she put it on, pink tiger stripes appeared from left to write and the same thing happened to the bikini like top she wore.

Dulcea helped her pull her hair back into a ponytail and then she was led out into the healing pool.

Adam was the first to greet her as she made her appearance. He smiled at her as she sat down on the stone bench. RuTan stood off to the side observing his apprentice.

"It's okay Crystal. This medicine will make you feel better." She watched as he dipped his fingers into the paste and spread some across her forehead, her stomach, palms, knees and finally her feet.

Then he stepped back offering her a hand. As she stood up he gently led her into the water. Unlike before, she didn't need to sit in the scooped out dais. Instead, she was lead to her parents.

Tommy smiled at her and then held out an arm to his daughter. "We've missed you." Kimberly smiled at her still holding onto her lover. I was so scared for you sweetheart." Then she got a look at her daughters outfit and then she smiled wider. "You've inherited your fathers animal and my color. The tiger suits you."

But Crystal was watching how her mother's legs floated uselessly in the water then she saw how she clung to her father and then she noticed the wrap around her mother's head.

"Mom, what happened to you?"

Kimberly gave her a motherly smiled designed to soothe her little girl. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Now that we're free things can become as they should have been. We're safe with your dad and uncles and aunts around us. Nothing can harm you ever again."

"You can't walk anymore can you?" she asked softly.

Kimberly sighed. No, my legs are shattered and I may never use them again. Malicore thought he killed me, but I was rescued just in time. But right now, you're more important." Here, she looked at Adam.

"What's wrong with her?"

Adam's face went grim and Dulcea walked over to them along with RuTan. Her wounds aren't as serious as yours were agile one. She bears the same wounds as you though they aren't nearly as the ones you once bore. Her tiger spirit has never been free. Her spirit is broken and distorted."

"What can be done for her?" asked Tommy who's eyes had darkened with anger.

Dulcea looked him in the eye. "We will use another Ninjetti method to heal her spirit and then set it free. For it to work you need to seal away the anger you have so you can focus on healing your daughter. You may take a moment to do so and then you can join the circle."

As she said this, Rocky and Aisha came over to them and Billy made his appearance and stepped into the water. He walked over to them and took his place next to Adam.

RuTan made his way over to them. He smiled kindly at Crystal but did nothing further. He'd taught Adam the method they were going to use and took his place next to Dulcea.

Adam took a deep breath centering himself and then put his hands out palm to palm forming a Ninjetti circle. When Tommy finally joined he held Kimberly to his side so she could led her power to everyone else's

They all closed their eyes and concentrated and soon they were glowing. Then Adam spoke looking the teenager in the eye.

"Crystal, inside you is the spirit of the tiger. Forget your surroundings for the moment and focus inwardly. Tell me when you find her."

Crystal nodded and closed her eyes and searched for the spirit of the tiger. With her inner eye she saw a beautiful white tiger that was bound between to posts. It wore a black collar and manacles around its legs. Glaring from her pure white fur were deep pink gashes. The beautiful beast opened its eyes looking up at her. The eyes were brilliant blue and it growled softly at her.

Adam had been watching her intently. Crystal still had her eyes closed but she spoke. "I've found her, but she's hurt."

Adam nodded. "I, know. I want you to relax. I'll do the rest. Then he touched his fingers to her heart and called softly. "Great and beautiful tiger spirit. You're bondage is ended. Be free."

Immediately Crystal began glowing pink and white tiger with pink stripes burst out of her and began racing around the cavern roaring in joy before going back into it's owner.

Crystal gasped and her eyes flew open. The change was instantaneous. Now her eyes blazed with confidence and she smiled before she hugged her dad fiercely and then her mom.

"That's my girl." Kimberly said. "I love you."

Tommy kissed her forehead softly. "I love you too Princess."

Adam stood back with the others watching the happy reunion. "You've done well Adam." RuTan said clapping him on the shoulder. "You've honored me today."

Adam bowed to him. "You've honored me as well by giving me a chance to prove myself."

As the healers talked the newly reunited family walked off to the side of the pool to talk. They never looked so happy as they did now.

* * *

**Out in the jungles of Phados**

Jason and Zack had been walking for a few hours and were slowly getting tired. It was starting to get dark and they knew it was time to find a place to the rest for the night.

Zack and Jason were now dressed in field clothes, which was pretty much loose fitting pants and oversized wraps and boots to protect their feet. On their backs they'd been given small survival packs filled with food and drink, a small medicine sack to carry the plants back in, and a folded pelt for them to sleep on at night.

"This is a good place to stop. I've seen enough movies to know not to sleep on the ground. The trees are our best bet." Zack said to Jason. "I hope you haven't forgotten how to climb"

I'm not that old...i just hope you can. I'm not pushing your butt up there into the trees.

"I'm a panther now. The skill is instinctive." Having said that, he swung up into a sturdy looking tree and hung his survival pack from the branch and then he pulled out food and began to eat.

Jason shook his head. "Have you ever considered the fact that there are as many predators that can climb trees as the ones who stick to solid ground?"

Zack swallowed the food in his mouth before responding. "Yeah, but this way, we can at least see them coming. Especially with you taking first watch." Then as if to cement the decision he pulled out the pelt and wrapped himself up in it and promptly fell asleep.

Jason rolled his eyes and did the same thing, climbing a tree and settling himself in for the night and after wrapping another pelt started watching for anything that might be dangerous to their well-being.

He really hoped this mission wouldn't last to long. He missed his family.

Just before leaving, he'd stepped into his teenage twins room and kissed her forehead softly. That was the only time he was ever allowed to show fatherly affection for his little girl. She would have been mortified had he done that sort of things in front of her friends. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of all the embarrassment he could inflict on her and the fear of god he could unleash when the first unlucky boyfriend came around…

Suddenly, he sat up alert on hearing the bushes rustle. He tensed up and watched closely as a large creature stalked towards the trees heading towards Zack's tree.

"Zack!" he yelled trying to rouse his comrade.

But Zack slept on completely oblivious to the danger stalking towards him.

The creature reminded him of a collared lizard except for the long spines along it's back. Also, there was also a thin membrane between its legs and body…they looked like they could glide.

He gasped in horror when the lizard creature crouched and leapt at the prone ranger. Just then another creature intercepted it and dragged it back to the ground. This creature was a bright bluish green and on first glance was obviously a dragon. It had no wings on it but it had a set of gills just beneath the frill around it's neck. And it had a strong scaly membrain that stretched between it's legs and body. It was obviously fit for swimming.

Jason watched in awe as the two creatures faced off. They were both skilled in the fight slashing with claws and growling at each other. They both took scratches and gashes. But the fight was over soon enough as the dragon brought around a sharp pointed tail and pushed it into the belly of it's rival.

The other creature screeched in anger an immediately gave up slinking away to lick it's wounds and most likely to die.

The dragon chortled and then rested on the ground to lick it's own wounds. It paused suddenly and looked up at them with intelligent golden eyes . Then it opened it's mouth and vocalized in short bursts of sound and in the next second a young man came into view.

"Nice work Shuma."

The dragon got up and walked over to him and chortled at him vocalizing again.

"Show off."

Then the young man looked up at them and then at Zack who had just woken up.

"You're the Ninjetti mother sent aren't you."

"Are you TorrEnt?" asked Jason.

The young man nodded at him. He had red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that hung down to his back. He had the characteristic blue eyes like his dad. And he wore nothing but the familiar wrap of the Ninjetti and the armbands. Around his neck he wore a pendant. It was a wooden carving of a dragon in flight.

"I am. Come with me. I'll take you back with me to rest for the night. We have more work to do tomorrow."

Zack looked down paling at the lizard creature that almost ate him.

"Don't worry, Shuma never misses. The creature's no longer a threat."

Zack nodded and put the pelt back into the bag along with his food and climbed down carefully avoided the dead lizard on the ground. Then the two men followed TorrEnt into the night.

* * *

**Next up, the healing continues as Kimberly, Tommy, give their daughter a heart to heart talk in an attempt to reverse the mental damage that Malicore caused her.**

**Also, Jason and Zack meet the clan of water dragons and find out more about TorrEnt before heading off to gather the plants they need.**

**Please leave non flamitory reviews!**

**See you next chapter!**


	10. Learning The Truth

**Here we go again. Once again life interfeared and crap happened. But still I keep going. This chapter is the result! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Half and hour later, the three humans and the dragon arrived in a clearing near the water. The land was surrounded by leafy foliage and the air was clean and sweet smelling. It was already dark and Jason and Zack were still sleepy, but they waited on TorrEnt to give them instructions.

Up ahead they watched the young man walk up to a big dragon with similar coloring as Shuma and slowly go down on all fours on his knuckles and bow his head to the ground.

A tense moment passed as the dragon eyed the visitors and soon Zack and Jason copied their guide.

The bigger dragon huffed to himself and gently touched his snout to TorrEnt's head as if bestowing favor on him and the young man rose to his feet.

TorrEnt looked back at them and smiled. "You may get up now too. DreyGa is please with your show of respect and welcomes you."

Jason rose to his feet along with Zack and felt the elder dragon eyeing him again. He swallowed harshly. _Why was the dragon looking at him so?_

In the next second he heard a voice in his head.

_::Blessed be Dragon Kin. You have no need to fear me. Please come forward.::_

Jason did so and felt the warm breath of the dragon on his face.

_::I sense the spirit of the dragon within you. A Ninjetti spirit such as yours is rare on this planet. I sense much might and power within you. __Why have you and your companion come. You may speak out loud. I understand your speech.::_

"My sister, the Crane Ninjetti was hurt by a monster. The master healer RuTan sent Zack and I here to gather some medicinal plants to use in some potions. We were told that Glowbrite grew in your caves."

_::RuTan and Dulcea are friends of this clan as is their son. They have done great service for us. The Glowbrite you seek is indeed in these caves. __Only those with the dragon spirit in them may swim the caves safely. In the morning TorrEnt can take you. But for now, you may rest without fear of harm coming to you.::_

As the dragon was speaking a baby dragon had come towards Zack in curiosity. This one was no bigger then a terrier with a tiny spine and a tiny pink and green frill around her neck. She sniffed his feet and then his legs and then looked up at him with big green eyes and made a short series of chortles and other noises. Zack looked down at her not sure how to respond.

TorrEnt came towards them and immediately the tiny female rubbed her neck up against his leg. The other man chuckled softly and made familiar noises as if talking to her.

Zack watched them curiosly. Then TorrEnt spoke to him.

"Her mind is not developed enough for thought speak. This is Neekta. She's my little sister." He paused to pick her up and looked her strait in the eyes and she chortled again and nuzzled against him. TorrEnt sighed. "She's too curious for her own good and often gets into mischief."

"What kid doesn't?" he asked grinning. Already the young dragon's charm was getting to him.

Just then another dragon walked up to Zack and bumped against his leg demanding attention. "And who's this one?"

This one was two times bigger and was the size of a collie. He had a ridge around his skull and was bright green and had specks of blue here and there. Zack gazed down into his amber eyes.

_::Urchin!:: _A young voice yelled in Zack's head making his ears hurt. He immediately covered them groaning. ::_My name is Urchin! Who are you?::_

"Yes, Urchin, we know about your thought speak." said TorrEnt, massaging his temple. "Please Urchin, don't scream your thoughts. It hurts!"

The older youngling lowered his head in shame. Zack chuckled and knelt down to his level. "It's okay Urchin. Just don't be as loud next time." The little green dragon looked up at him again and then nudged his leg again and then sat down next to him.

_::I'm glad to see that you get along with the young ones. They will never leave you in peace now.:: _DrayGa thought at them gaining their attention. ::_It is passed time for sleep now. May the 'Great One' watch over your dreams tonight._

Jason and Zack bowed to the older dragon and then followed TorrEnt to a nearby cave that was bigger then they expected it to be. The floor was covered with soft pelts and moss.

"There should be plenty of room for all of us to sleep comfortably. Rest up. Tomorrow will be a full day."

The two rangers laid out their own pelts and settled down for the night.

Zack closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when something bony nudged at his foot. He opened his eyes again and sat up to see Urchin looking at him expectedly. Zack sighed again and nodded at the young dragon who promptly walked up beside him and sat down laying his head on Zack's stomach and started snoring.

Jason couldn't sleep for a little bit. His mind was full of the things that the elder dragon had told him. He'd known he had the spirit of the dragon within him that he'd communed with during the healing ritual. But apparently there was more to it. Those whose spirit communed with that of a dragon's were very mighty and powerful. They held the same rank as the falcon and were even more revered.

It was natural of course with Jason and Tommy being on the same level. When Tommy had joined the team and later been made leader they'd become co-leaders. Both working in tandem to keep the other rangers alive. And now he knew why. With Tommy out of the fight due to his bond with Kimberly. He was the natural leader and he would bear his responsibility with honor. He would avenge Kim and make Malicore pay a deeply painful price. He'd make sure of it.

He looked over at TorrEnt and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Little Neekta was curled up on the other's chest and she was snoring softly and her big brother had draped an arm over her back.

* * *

Later that night, Kimberly sat with her lover and her daughter as they reclined in their sleeping quarters.

Kimberly wasn't sure if she could bear to find out what had happened with their daughter. She looked at Tommy as he scooted closer to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Kim bit her lip and then took a deep breath before giving her daughter a reassuring smile. "Crystal Honey, there's a lot that we need to discuss. I know it's gonna be hard but I want to know what happened that night you escaped."

"If it gets to much stop okay? No one is forcing you to do anything here." Tommy said noting how his daughter shifted on the pelt.

Crystal looked at her dad. "Its nothing new. Girls like me get taken all the time in the harem. It was simply my time. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone much longer. He'd been staring at me all that week."

Kimberly hissed softly and Tommy placed his hand on Kim's squeezing it gently.

"Crystal...honey. What that guy did was wrong. Ever since he kidnapped us, I've sacrificed myself, both my dignity and body, to keep you from being raped. He took you to spite me...and make me hurt." Kim took another deep breath.

"What he's done and what he's doing now are both illegal. He's a egomaniac that gets off by breaking down and owning women. It's my fault we were kidnapped."

Tommy frowned at her and opened his mouth to disagree but Kimberly continued. "He saw my battle prowess and knew of my ranger past. It was a huge ego boost to subdue me."

"Rangers?" Crystal asked sounding confused. "I heard Malicore talk about that...and he called you that...I didn't....what are rangers anyway?"

"Power Rangers." Tommy said breaking in. "Your mom and I served on earth's 1st ranger team. We fought evil."

"But if you were rangers, then why couldn't you fight Malicore?"

Kim got a pained look on her face and looked ready to cry. Tommy squeezed her hand and spoke to his daughter.

"Your mom was pregnant with you and had given up her powers."

Crystal adverted her eyes and spoke softly. "Then it's my fault...wasn't it? I made you weak...didn't I?"

"No honey. Don't ever think that way! He had you in his grasp...literally. I loved you so much and didn't want anything to happen to you. That's the only reason I didn't fight back. He might have killed you...and that would have hurt me worse then being raped myself."

Kimberly paused to stifle a tear. "You and your father are my universe." Her voice softened. "I'm only sorry I couldn't have prevented it."

Tommy knew where this was going and intervened again. "Look, both of you guys are safe. That's what matters. You'll never be harmed again and he will be brought to justice. I promise you."

Crystal bit her lip. "But dad, Aramor and Timniton got me out of there and saved me! I've been staying on Earth with the guys and Kira. Connor and Kira...they act strange...they...kiss...and cuddle... and Kira's not afraid of him....being with so many guys....and their friends...she doesn't have a master…"

"Girls aren't meant to have masters sweetheart." Tommy answered.

"He's right Chris. And women aren't either...we have boyfriends and husbands and lovers...but never masters."

"Your mom is right. Watch Conner and Kira. He would never hurt her."

"But what about when they have sex? It hurt when…" Chrystal trailed off.

Tommy paled slightly but recovered seeing his daughter close to tears. "When a man and woman have sex the first time it does hurt. But it the man's job to be as gentle as possible.

Kim gave Tommy a look and then looked at her daughter again.

"Sweetheart, there's a big difference between the sex in the harem and what your father and I had. We loved each other very much....still love each other very much...and when we had our first time he was very sweet and gentle about it. What you saw at the harem and what was done to me and all the other girls was just plain rape. We didn't get the choice to refuse."

"What happened to you...was rape."

Kimberly paled and looked at Tommy before asking her daughter the difficult question.

"Crystal, I know it's hard to think about it since it was scary...but we need to know...did he...finish?"

Tommy tensed having realized why his lover was asking. He growled softly under his breath. Crystal flinched and that casued Tommy to snap out of it and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

Kimberly reached out and took her daughter's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "He's not angry at you. He's angry at ....that jerk for touching you at all. But sweetheart, I need to know....for your health."

Crystal shook her head. "No, he'd just started when Aramour and his friend showed up." Then she looked at her parents worriedly. "You don't think I'm pregnant do you?"

Tommy let out the breath he'd been holding and relaxed. Kimberly leaned against him sighing.

"No, I don't think he had enough time. Not if he'd just penetrated. I think you'll be okay."

Crystal sighed. "I hope I'm not. If I was I would have to give it up...I'd never be allowed to keep it."

Tommy understood. "Why wouldn't you?."

Because that's what happens when you get pregnant. Mom got pregnant and she had to give it away. We're never gonna see her again. If got pregnant...it'd be taken away the moment it was born."

"But you aren't there anymore, Chris. Would you want to keep it?"

Crystal sighed. "I don't know...I know nothing about being a normal girl. I have no lover to help me out. I don't know how to be a mother."

Tommy smiled. "It's a woman's instinct to be a mom. Your mom had no idea how to be one when we found out you were coming and yet she took great care of you."

Kim looked at Tommy and then at her daughter. "It came naturally to me. I just new how and I had 9 months to prepare....and your wrong about your half sister, Sweetheart. She wasn't taken away. You see, Malicore threatened, or informed me that she would be sold the moment she hit puberty...became a woman."

"I was scared and so I smuggled her out and sent her to earth. Your dad told me that he knows where she is and she's alive and well."

The teenager was shocked. "She is?"

Tommy smiled at her. "She is."

"I sent her to an old friend of mine that your father and I knew back in high school. He and his wife took her in and adopted her as their daughter. She has an awesome life now."

"High school? What's that?"

"It's a place where you learn things. How to read, write, count, learn about history...and everything. You see sweetheart, we weren't allowed to be educated. He wanted to keep us stupid...high school is where teenagers like you, Connor and Kira and Ethan go to learn."

"I teach there."

Kim gave him a shocked look. "You're a teacher?"

* * *

**Well, how do you like this one and what did you think of the dragons? And the heart to heart talk?**

**Up next, we learn more about the dragons and even about the Ninjetti.**

**You see that review button? Flaming reviews will only lead to even more delays in updates. So please, leave non flamitory reviews....Please? **


	11. Phadosian History

**Greetngs all! I'm finally ready to continue the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tommy lay on his cot with Kimberly laying on his chest. He grinned at her as he thought of the talk they'd had after their little girl had fallen asleep.

She'd been surprised that he taught Science. Apparently she'd thought that he would have a whole string of dojo's by then. She was right of course, he'd always dreamed about having them…before the abduction. But when all that had happened. He found he'd lost intrest in that dream and fell back on his second dream…to dig up dinosaurs. That dream he'd carried into completion.

He didn't know if we would still want to teach martial arts after all these years. Maybe once Kimberly was well…or at least adjusted to her new life, he may just ask if the other's would allow him to become a full time instructor.

Hell, they'd welcome him as an instructor. Jason had asked him before to come teach but he'd been to immersed in studying and going to college.

When Mesogog emerged, he'd been thrown into training again, this time with his own team of rangers. Tommy knew he'd done an awesome job of it, but now, with Kim back in his life, he honestly thought that maybe, just maybe-

His thoughts were interrupted when Kimberly stirred beside him and he adjusted their blankets to cover her up and pulled her closer to him and then yawned softly and smiled in the darkness as his eyelids grew heavy.

He looked over at his daughters palette and saw her sleeping deeply and then at his mate who now clung to him. He'd been given back one dream, to have a family with his beautiful Crane. Now maybe he could have his other one…to be a martial artist.

Mabey when Jase and Zack came back with the plants, he'd ask them.

He wondered what they were doing at that moment.

* * *

**The next morning**

Jason was roused the next morning by a loud shouting in his head.

_:ZACK, ARE YOU UP?:_

Jason chuckled at the groan coming from his brother and sat up. He looked around and saw that TorrEnt was gone from the cave as was his 'little sister'.

_:WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING SWIMMING, TORRENT IS WAITING FOR US!:_

"Alright, I'm up. Please don't yell like that."

_:You didn't wake up when I tried the first time. So I yelled:_

"Well, I'm awake now. What's going on?"

TorrEnt chose that moment to walk in the door. He grinned leaning against the doorway. "There's no sleeping in with my little brother around."

Zack chuckled good naturedly. "A living alarm clock. That's just what I need."

The dragon cocked his head at him. :_What's an alarm clock?:_

"It's just a little device that wakes you up when you ask it to. It pretty much does what you just did. " Jason replied as he got up and stretched. "You better get up Zack. It's going to be a busy day, Kimberly is counting on us. I'm not going to let her down."

* * *

The water was cold as Jason dove in. it was quick to banish any lasting sleepiness from his system. When he emerged from the water he heard TorrEnt laughing. Zack who sat on the edge with his legs folding under him was being squirted mercilessly by Shuma who had heard the splashing and decided to join in. Little Neekta who was being cradled in the arms of her 'big brother' kicked water at them while Urchin who was decidedly on Zack's side fired back volleys of water at both dragons. The impromptu water war ended when Neekta fell asleep in TorrEnt's arms and he walked out of the water and laid her down in the shade of her mother's arms.

Then an older dragon arrived who instantly caused TorrEnt, Shuma, and Urchin to show respect. This dragon was comparatively ancient to DreyGa and reeked of wisdom and intelligence.

He bowed his head to them in return and then spoke directly into Jason's head_. :I know you dragon kin. You have nothing to fear, descendant of Valora.:_

Jason's head shot up. The older dragon's eyes shone with ancient knowledge. His scales were a little duller then the other's and his frill was very wrinkled but still the former ranger found warmth and compassion in his gaze.

"Ancient one, I don't know this Valora."

_:That is alright. You will soon. But for now take this pedant, its will grant you dragon abilities, you will be able to breathe with this on as well as swim faster.:_

Jason bowed his head in respect as he accepted the jewel. When the dragon had gone, he put on the pendant and gasped as he felt the changes starting to take place. He felt his neck rip open on both side as gills formed. His feet suddenly changed, having grown stronger as the same membrain that the water dragons had began to grow between his own towels instantly becoming flippers that he knew would propel him through the depths.

Zack watched him with odd fascination. He was learning a lot on this trip!

Jason looked over at TorrEnt who was wearing a similar jewel and sporting the same changes. "You ready to go?"

Jason was too awed to answer and instead followed Shuma and TorrEnt into the depths.

The water felt nice and cool now and he found he didn't need to take a deep breath. As he now had gills to filter the water for him. Shuma raced ahead his tail flowing from right to left as he swam. His eyes adjusted quickly to the water and he knew he wouldn't be needing those eye drops afterward.

They swam for what seemed like 10 minutes until they came upon a cave set into rock. _:we're nearly there.: _TorrEnt said in his mind.

_:What? You can speak in my head too?: _Jason asked back…too surprised to realize he was using his mind to speak.

_:Yep, just like you are now, but enough of that, we need to get into that cave. It's where the Growbright is. Come on:_

And with that, they swam upward until they went in through an entrance. It was brightly glowing inside, Swimming upwards again, they soon found themselves above water.

And there in the back of the cave was the Glowbright. The water around it was still knee deep and the water glowed around it still making the cave bright.

Jason watched as TorrEnt gently cut a couple stalks and put it into his medicine bag. "That should do it. This will be plenty for the potion that your sister needs.

"When we get back, the elder will have much to tell you. I sense a story waiting for us.

Jason just nodded numbly and dove in as they headed for the surface.

* * *

When they arrived in shallow waters, everyone was waiting for them. Neekta chortled at them as she nudged at her big brother's leg and he picked her up. She rubbed up against his cheek lovingly as they all walked to the biggest cave where DreyGa and the elder dragon sat with the adults around them.

_:We were successful DreyGa. We got the Glowbrite:_

:_Excellent Youngling. You can put it in the clay jar and it will stay wet,:_

As TorrEnt put the plant in the jar Jason found the elder one looking at him as he rested on his front paws.

He lifted his head. _:Come closer Dragon Kin.:_

Jason swallowed and did as he was commanded. _:Please turn around. I want to see your mark.:_

Jason was confused but still obeyed. _:Ahh there it is,:_

The former red ranger felt the delicate claw pointing to the spot on his side.

"But that's just a birth mark, I've had it since I was born."

_:It's not merely just a birthmark. It's the sign of your heritage. All of your bloodline has sported it. From the first time the Great One gave it to your ancestor._

Jason sat down in front of the elder dragon and put his head in his hands. "This is just so confusing. I don't understand."

_:Your kind goes back a long time ago.: _the elder began as TorrEnt came to sit beside Zack accompanied by their scaly entourage.

:_Once, long ago when my sire was still a hatchling, the dragons and the humans were very different. We didn't commune with them nor go near their caves.: _

The old dragon sighed in disgust. _:They were the savage beasts…not us. We lived to serve The Great Dragon and take care of our own. It had been that way for a long time.:_

_:Among us dragons, none was more powerful as the great Valora. He was the Great One's most faithful servant. His strength was rivaled only by his wisdom, honor, and compassion.: _

_:He communed with the Great One more then all of us, and spent most of his nights guarding the sacred Glowbright. He took no mate for himself…and therefore produced no hatchlings to keep his legacy from dying out. His scales were as blue as the water, and his eyes were the color of amethyst and his frill the most vivid emerald you had ever seen. We revered him almost as much as we did our Creator.:_

Jason now found himself completely consumed by the story.

_:The wicked warlord that ruled the humans was called Grimoda. He was a lazy beast that lived only to satisfy his blood lust and cared nothing for his subjects.:_

_:Among all of the humans there was one tribe of people who were different, they communed with the Great One though they did it in secret. The cherished their mates and trained up their younglings to care for those weaker as well as the creatures around them. They called themselves Ninjetti. Their leader was a man named Tommora. He led his people with justice and respect and taught them to respect all the living things around them.:_

_:Now, among the Ninjetti was a young woman named Liyota. She was a very beautiful woman and her spirit very pure, but she was not whole. She was born blind and constantly had to be looked after. At the time she reached womanhood, a marriage had been arranged for her. The man who had offered for her was the hatchling of his best friend and co leader.: _

_:On the night she was bonded, a terrible thing happened. A man masquerading as her new mate, came into their dwelling and defiled her before dragging her out into the jungle and leaving her to die.:_

_Jason could feel his heart break for the young woman. _

_:But she didn't die, for she was one of the creator's own. Liyota wandered through the jungles for many days cold, broken and pleading to the great one to help her. In response, the Great Dragon sent his warrior servant to help her. Valora soon found her and he began to take care of her, leading Liyota to a hidden under water cove. The Creator granted him human speech and he crooned dragon lullabies to her and fed her and at night he kept her warm, sheltering her beneath his front paws. Covering her with giant water plants and he kept her warm.: _

_:As they day's went by she found herself drawn to him and soon began to tell him all that had happened to her and even though she knew was he was, she showed no hatred nor prejudice to him. It wasn't long before Valora felt his heart warm with love for the human. In that time, the pure dragon, noticed the swell of her stomach and could sense the tiny human growing inside of her. When he revealed the change to her, she showed no hatred or bitterness to her enemies.:_

_:This purity was what made Valora seek The Creators help, he went before his maker and pleaded with him to restore her eyes and to make her whole again and her eyesight restored.:_

_:The Great One asked him. "What would you give to make her well?":_

_:He answered, "I would give up all power and strength to make her well…take them as well as my immortality…make her dragon kind.":_

_:The Great Dragon, then said, "I will tell you what to do to make her dragon kind, but in doing so, you are giving her half of your soul, heart and body to her. She will be like us as will the child growing in her womb.: _

_:"I understand," he responded. And so the Great One instructed him to mix some of his blood, with the water of the cove and to bring it to him In the leaves of his sacred plant, the Glowbright. When he did so, the Great Dragon blew over it, blessing it. When all was done, Valora offered it to the human and she also blessed the Great One, and then drank it.: _

_:The moment she did so, Valora began to change. He lost his frill as well as his scales, claws and tail. At the same moment, the blood of the dragon began to change Liyota. Her eyes became as bright as his and she felt power spread through her. The blood of the dragon also seeped into the woman's womb changing the young one inside it forever.:_

_:And for the first time, she beheld Valora, she'd loved him before, but at first sight she became bonded to him and he her,:_

_:Then the Great One, at their request, declared them mates, and as a gift, gave the woman the ability to become a water dragon when she so chose and immortality._

_:To his servant he gave a great weapon. The staff of the Dragon King. The great jewel that sat atop it allowed him to freeze his enemies, and then destroy them.: _

_:He also, gave him a scale taken from his own body, when worn, it would make the bearer's body invincible, not even the vilest magic or sharpest sword could over come it.:_

_:And so the two became one and soon after the child was born, They named him Alastare. He was just as mighty as his father, and his spirit was as pure as the Great One himself.:_

_:For many years after, they lived in peace, until the dragon war. Grimoda sought to destroy our kind and take the Glowbright from us. We were ready for him.:_

_:Valora lead us all into battle then, bearing the weapon his creator had given him. Along with us, came the Ninjetti who felt called by the great one to fight. It was a long and bloody battle. We lost many of our kind to them and they were also dealt heavy losses to them…:_

_:Soon both side's began to tire of the battle and declared a ceasefire. The evil king threw down a challenge to Valora. A one on one fight without weapons…pure muscle and reflexes.:_

_:It was agreed and soon their own battle began. It lasted a long time. And the human leader plunged a poisoned knife into Valora's heart, ending its life giving beats and draining it of the dragon's blood.:_

_:In the same moment, Liyota felt the blade in her spirit and knew her mate was dead. She fell to her knees, and begged the Creator to give her the power to vanquish the evil retched king, and to finish off his army.: _

_:The Creator who was already angry for the foul trick done to his servant, flowed into her making her an avatar of his power and she still bearing the gift of invincibility, engaged him in a battle to the death. Wanting to protect her son, she left the pendant around his neck and set off to take revenge on the evil beast:_

_:Knowing the honorable Ninjetti were vulnerable, he bestowed them special powers that allowed their inner Ninjetti spirit to manifest itself in the form of wild animals.:_

_:Wanting the great one's will, they accepted the gift. With all this power against them, the opposing army ran off for the safety of their realm.:_

_:While all this was going on, the great one's avatar fought against the evil warlord. Liyota cast him down driving her husband's weapons into her opponent, but not before he too brought her down. With her last dying breath, she begged the leader of the Ninjetti, to take care of her son. Who was no older then TorrEnt is now: _

_:When the dragon took her to his paradise to be with her mate once more, Tomoora the leader took him in as his own son.:_

_:Alastair grew up to take his own mate, and hatchlings but never lost his dragon heritage, though the dragon ability faded from descendant who mixed with other humans.: _

As the tail ended, Jason's head was swimming and he felt breathless.

_:You'll have to ask Dulcea what happened after that, all we know is that some evil being massacred the Ninjetti, we thought everyone had died, and yet here you are. You are not him, but I can sense the familiar spirt within you.: _

"You're telling me that I'm a descendant of this dragon." Jason asked feeling like he was about to pull a Kimberly and faint. It was a lot to take in.

Thank goodness he was sitting on the ground already.

Zack squeezed his shoulder in support. Please don't pass out. I'm not about to call you 'Beautiful' or tell you it's time to wake up. I may just throw you back in the water."

That moment of levity helped Jason relax. "This is all so amazing. I never dreamed that I was a descendant of Dragons."

_:It is a lot to take in dragon kin. After Valora's death, we kept the weapons the Great One bestowed on your ancestor, they are your birthright. The dragon chuckled. :When you have rested a bit, you may come and seek me here, and I will give them to you then.:_

"Thank you." Jason said he knelt forward on his knuckles and knees showing respect to the ancient story teller then he got up and walked out of the cave.

The dragon was right. A nap was definitely in order.

* * *

**I know there must be a lot of questions, but they will definitely be answered in the next chapter. What a twist for the story! I was always meaning to do something like this.**

**How did you guys like the backstory? **

**Please leave non flamitory reviews!**


	12. Phadosian History Part 2

**Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy it!**_

* * *

___

Jason was dreaming, he was sure of it. He was still in his Ninjetti garb that had been given to him by the master warrior and he was still in the jungle. Yet ahead of him, in the cave he saw two people he some how recognized.

_One of them, a male had shimmering blue hair that hung down around his ears and to his neck. His body was very muscular. And he wore nothing but a haphazardly sewn together loincloth. The eyes that he somehow knew were bright blue smiled down lovingly at the woman that was sitting in his lap. _

_The woman, who was cuddled against her mate's stomach also had shimmering blue hair of a lighter color that was almost white. The almost glowing hair was tucked behind her ears and her lithe body was scantily clad with the same haphazardly stitched leather patchwork coverings. Both were barefoot _

_The pair looked extremely cozy which suddenly brought a blush to Jason's face and, feeling like a voyeur he turned and started to walk away._

_"Stop, dragon kin. It's okay. The Great One sent you here for a reason."_

_Jason turned back around and came face to face with the male and female. Jason was at a loss for words which made the male chuckle and the female smile softly at him. _

_"Where is here?" Jason asked curiously_

_"You're in the dream world. The Great One brought you here for a reason. You are called Jason?"_

_"How did you know my name?"_

_"The great one tells me many things . He also tells me that you are on a quest." the male said. "I am Valora, your great ancestor and this is Liyota, my mate."_

_"The story teller spoke of you. I'm your descendant?"_

_The male nodded. "Yes, though we died, we can still watch over our children and descendants. It doesn't matter where you are since we are bound by the bloodline."_

_Then Liyota spoke up. "You are also here on a quest and I'm not speaking of the glow bright you've gathered. One of my fellow Ninjetti are hurt."_

_She's Kimberly. She's like my little sister. She was captured 15 years ago and forced into prostitution. Her daughter was raped by the same man. Kimberly was brutalized and she can't walk anymore."_

_Liyota growled softly in her throat even though she remained calm. Valora softly kissed her forehead in an attempt to soothe her._

_"The other Ninjetti and I as well as some of our other friends are going back to Mantua to destroy the man who did this…as soon as Kimberly is safely on earth with her mate, Tommy. Kimberly and her daughter are not the only one who's been hurt by this man."_

_Valora nodded. "It's good to know that this savage will be dealt with soon. But like my mate said. You were brought here for a reason. The dragon leader will gift you the staff soon and then you will be invincible. However, I also wish to gift you something that you are entitled to."_

_Saying this, the male stepped forward and touched Jason's forehead softly. The ethereal touch made warmth spread out over his being. He found he couldn't speak as the touch was repeated over his biceps, legs, hands and ears. If any other man had touched him like this, he'd have felt very uncomfortable and would have stopped him long before then. At last, his ancestor placed his palm over his heart. At this final touch, Jason felt as if he'd been injected with power and he felt very lively…and yet, not so. He felt strength and confidence fill him up and a special knowledge made itself known in his brain._

_When it was over, Valora stepped back entwining his hand with his mate's._

_"I've made you dragon kind. Though you've got the blood line running through you, it's been diluted through the mixing with human blood. But now, I've given it to you again. You will find that when you begin to fight your enemies, you will be quicker, stronger, and have knowledge of special techniques and abilities that you can't even imagine."_

_"I…I don't know what to say. I'm honored." Jason said feeling breathless._

_Liyota chuckled. Use it well, my child. It is time for you to go back. The little loudmouth is trying to wake you up."_

_Jason grinned and bowed to them in the customary way. Then he woke up._

* * *

_::Jason! Wake up!::_

_::Yes, yes, I'm awake already:: _

Young Urchin stumbled back hearing the dragon speak in his head. Jason gasped realize what he'd just done. _::I can speak in your head?::_

Urchin looked at him curiously and then jumped into his lap and looked him in the eye. _::Big dragon can talk in my head. But you don't look like one of us.::_

_::It's because he is dragon kind now. I can sense it in him:: _TorrEnt said as he came in._ :The elder dragon wishes to see you.::_

**

* * *

**

Back in the Ninjetti temple

Tommy slid into the cool water with his daughter by his side. She was fast becoming a strong swimmer. Had she not been kidnapped. He could have taught her to swim by now. After swimming around for a few minutes, he circled back and held out his arms for Kimberly who sat contently on the edge with her useless legs dangling in the water.

Seeing him she flashed him a grin and leaned forward falling into his arms and he clutched her to his chest kissing her lips softly. The momentary intimacy they were sharing was coming more and more easily to them as the days passed. Though he hadn't touched her in a sexual manner yet, their love had been renewed again. Slowly, very slowly, the fear and anxiety that had been instilled in Kim was ebbing away.

She kissed him back this time wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close. She could feel tears prick her eyes. She'd not felt this happy in a long, long time. Now she clung to it like a blanket, wrapping it around herself.

Tommy broke the kiss and walked around the pool letting her enjoy the water. Now they stood under one of the water falls enjoying the feel of the water as it came down on top of them.

Just then, Billy walked in with a grin on his face. He stopped at the water's edge and sat down before sliding in himself. As if summoned at the same time, Rocky and Aisha wealked in followed by Adam.

He watched as Rocky got in and then gently pulled his wife in after him.

"You sure look pleased with yourself." Adam said as he joined the informal meeting.

"Affirmative. I've been communicating with Kat, Trini, and your other half off and on now for the past day or so, and told them our problems."

"And?" Aisha prompted.

"First they told me to pass on their greetings." Billy said. "They've also spoken with Haley at the cyber café and Anton Mercer. He's purchased a place for them to live once we come back."

Tommy and Kim swam over with Crystal following behind them. "He has?"

"Affirmative. He gave my wife the floor plan and she showed it to me. It's twice the size of the house you live in now. It's incredibly spacious and has a balcony, a fire place and he's currently remodeling it with everything you two need to live comfortably. It'll make recuperation much easier on you two."

_"It's a handicap house for cripples."_ Kim thought disdainfully. She felt eyes on her and realized with a blush that she'd spoken those words outlaid. "I'm sorry Billy…I don't mean to sound unappreciative."

Billy smiled at her. "It's okay Kim. I'd feel the same way. I didn't want to say that it was for handicapped people since I didn't want to hurt your feelings or bruise your dignity."

"Billy, I've been forced into prostitution for the last 15 years. I have no dignity left."

"That doesn't matter Kim," Rocky said as he gently set his wife on her feet. "Don't you realize it?"

Kim was speechless.

"You are a strong warrior and a wonderful mother. You willingly sacrificed yourself to keep her alive and you did it without thinking twice. If not for you, Crystal wouldn't be alive. Yes, you lost your legs but that doesn't make you less of a person. You deserve respect and compassion. None of us think of you as a crippled handicap. You've gone through hell and survived. I, for one am relieved that your alive and beyond thrilled to have you back. We'll all be there for you now."

Aisha came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "We love you Kim. You're our sister."

"When we heard you'd been kidnapped. We exhausted ourselves trying to locate you. Billy worked tirelessly at the command center and more then once collapsed from fatigue at the control panels and had to be put on the command center's cot till he woke up."

Rocky smiled at his friend. "When we heard you were found and alive, we all dropped everything to come and get you. And now we're going slaughter that SOB that did this to you. And when we're done with that we're going to burn his carcass and flush the ashes down the toilet like you would a dead fish."

"And when we return I'm going to marry you like I should have all those years ago…" Tommy said softly. "If you'll still have me."

Tears streamed down Kim's face as she heard her only love say those words. She couldn't speak at all. Instead she nodded and pressed her lips to his and moved them around.

Aisha cried then too and soon found herself crushed to her husband's chest.

Adam and Billy just grinned like idiots.

Tommy's eyes were shining as the lip lock ended. He reached up to the necklace he wore around his neck. He was never one to wear jewelry since he took on teaching high school science. On it was a delicate gold ring with a small diamond on it.

"I've been saving it all these years. I love you even more then I did before." as he said this he slipped it over her finger and kissed her again.

Kim kissed him back. "Too bad Jason isn't here to see this."

Rocky grinned. "Hey, he was there for the red's mission to the moon and I wasn't asked to join. So, I feel no guilt whatsoever that I get to be here for this and he didn't."

Yes, you would say that." said a familiar voice. "But don't forget the fact that you would have been there as a Ninjetti, but as I recall, you were out with Aisha on your honeymoon. Do the Bahamas ring a bell?"

Tommy grinned up at his teammate as he walked into the cavern with Zack, Dulcea, and TorrEnt behind him. Even from a distance, Jason looked different. He now carried himself with more pride and power seemed to radiate from him. Something had definitely changed in him.

"Hey bro, was the trip successful?"

"Very. I learned a lot on this mission."

"Like what?" Kimberly asked.

"My heritage. Turns out I'm not from Earth at all. At least not my ancestors were."

"He's a direct descendant of Valora." Dulcea said. "He's dragon kind."

Everyone was speechless as she continued. "His ancestors were part human and part dragon. They were friends of mine."

"But that's impossible. Zack said. The elder dragon told us that happened when he was just a hatchling."

"And it's true. I'm older then you think." Dulcea said. "I've been Master Warrior for a long time now."

"What happened to the Ninjetti. The old one said you would know." Jason said.

Dulcea sighed and sat down. A moment later RuTan and TorrEnt were by her side.

"This was centuries ago, when I had just come to womanhood. The Ninjetti were thriving and were quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with. RuTan and I were both trained from a young age and as was the tradition, we were betrothed from infancy."

"My older brother Tetchi used to tell us that we were the perfect couple. I could bring down my enemy and then RuTan could heal them back up. It was an inside joke of ours."

She said this smiling at her mate who kissed her forehead and squeezed her shoulder. Then she sighed again. "It happened after the bonding ritual. We'd left for our…er…time alone together, deep into the mountains for several days. While we were gone, Ivan attacked."

"As in Ivan Ooze?" Adam asked.

"The same." Dulcea said. "We hadn't gone very far when our animal spirits began screaming at us to turn around….telling us that our fellow Ninjetti were under attack."

"We hurried as fast as we could and arrived while the rest of the Ninjetti were being…exterminated." Dulcea paused and all could see the dark rage in her eyes. "As one we attacked Ivan and his spawn. We very nearly had him but he was far more powerful then we anticipated. He caught the both of us with his evil and cast a spell on us. The same one that prevents us from leaving this temple. He told us that we would stay here and live forever with the bitterness of his victory."

Dulcea lowered her eyes in shame causing RuTan to smile sadly. "We've had to live with our failure for a long time now. The only ones that made it out unscathed." he looked at Jason. "Your ancestors Irisa and Orin somehow stowed aboard an early space ship and followed them to Earth. Zordon found them and they willingly joined on as the first ever Power Rangers."

"And the legacy went on it seems." Billy said. "He had hardly any qualms about joining the team."

"What can I say except that it runs in the family." Jason said grinning.

"So," Tommy said. "Tell us what happened with the dragons?"

While they sat and talked, Dulcea and RuTan discreetly slipped away. RuTan hated having to see his mate, strong though she was, having to relieve that horrifying day.

She may be the master warrior but underneath that tough exterior, she was still a woman.

* * *

**Well, what did you think of the backstory? **

**Please leave a non flamitory review!**

**Up next- Even strong warriors need some love...find out what I mean in the next chapter! **


	13. Hope For The Future

**Hey everyone, I'm not gonna offer any excuses for this long lull in updates for this story. I've had this one in my computer but suffered from writer's block and had no idea where to go with it. I hope you all will enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

Kimberly held on tightly as her mate opened the door to their chamber. It was just after dusk and she was exhausted. Today had been a day of therapy for her under Tommy's careful guidance.

She'd been shocked to learn of Jason's ancestry and had spent hours with the other's discussing it.

Then Aisha had gently taken her by the arms and floated her to the shallow steps and together they started discussing modern fashion and the latest looks and models. They'd even gone so far as to plan for a girls day with Trini, Kat and Crystal to the local spa as soon as she was back on earth. From the way it sounded they planned to keep her busy and would never leave her alone.

She was even more surprised that Tommy insisted on going with them.

"I told you Beautiful, I'm not leaving your side."

Kimberly was snapped out of her thoughts as Tommy lovingly cradled her in his arms and carried her into the room, laying her down gently on the plush pallet. She watched him in silence as he locked the door and then turned a knob allowing water to flow into the 'tub' which was just big enough for the two of them.

With the water started he took a bottle from the carved out cabinet and poured out some of the liquid contents into the half full tub. Finally he turned to Kim and smiled at her.

"Ready for your bath Beautiful?"

"Do I stink that badly?"

Tommy grinned at her. "No, this is a herbal soak. Its to relax your muscles and your mind. You've had a long day." Having said this, he approached her and knelt before her. "You need help with those clothes?"

Hearing this Kim panicked. "N…no. I can do it." then she began to undress in a hurry. Just as she reached for her own skirt his hand gently touched hers.

"Easy Kim. I love you, and I'd sooner slit my own throat then hurt you."

Kim was shaking. "It's okay, I'm used to being naked in front of men. This is nothing to me." saying this she removed her skirt and looked up at him with worried eyes.

For a moment Tommy wanted to growl and lash out at the thought of total strangers ogling his mate. _She was his! _But instead, he slowly knelt in front of her and gently stroked the side of her face.

"None of that matters, Beautiful. Right now, I don't care about anything but you getting better. I'm still crazy about you. The fact that your were forced into…those activities has no effect on my love for you. You're with me now. And you'll never have to do anything that you don't want to."

Kim bit her lip. "How can you promise that? You can't say that you aren't aroused by naked women. How long before you give into the urge to take me?"

"You're my soul mate Kim. I'm honored that I was your first. 15 years doesn't change my desire to make love to you. The thought of forcing you to give yourself to me…its enough to make me sick."

"I've never taken any other woman, because none of those others match up to you. Even if we never have sex again, I won't stop loving you. I'm happy enough to just hold you in my arms or to have you sleeping next to me at night."

"If the time comes that you want me to make love to you, I won't hesitate…but if we do, it's on your terms."

Kim bit her lip again as a tear rolled down her face. It had been so long since such loving words had been spoken to her. She looked into his eyes as he lifted her in his arms with a reverence she didn't expect. She couldn't help her self as she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

Just one taste of his lips had her wanting more. Tommy had to put her back down again to avoid dropping her, but he didn't stop her. He was hers to do with as she wanted. As her lips moved against his he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Still she didn't stop. Her lips pressed against his fervently, evidence of her need and mad desire. His heart leapt when she pressed her tongue against his lips, demanding entrance.

Which he gladly gave her.

As they made out the world around them vanished. It was just the two of them, reconnecting their hearts as if no time had passed them by at all. As if there were no separation.

While their lips mated, Tommy stroked her hips and slowly reached for the clasp that held her skirt in place and with a gentle tug he pulled it away, exposing what he already knew was there.

"Mmmm….Tommy." She moaned softly before catching herself.

The white Falcon didn't stop and he gently worked on her top…all the while making love to her mouth with his own. When she was at last naked before him, he scooped her up, walked over to the 'tub', stepped in ,and sat down with her still cradled against him.

When they finally came up for air, Kim looked up at him with tearful eyes. Tommy just held her closer kissing her hair. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, Beautiful. I missed you so much."

Kim smiled softly at him and kissed him again.

* * *

In another part of the caves, Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phados was nestled firmly but lovingly against her own mate's chest. She loved the way his strong arms wrapped around her. Like a warm cocoon.

RuTan smiled into her hair and relished the feeling of skin on skin. Their lovemaking was fervent and passionate as it always was…with neither of them feeling like they'd gotten enough of the other. He loved his fiery woman and he was proud that he was the only man she ever dropped her defenses for. No other man had ever had that privilege.

But this day was different for him in some ways. The lovemaking was as amazing as it'd always been, but this time, their sexual hunger had not come from the undiluted solution he'd given his protégé. This day of passion had come from his mate's agitation.

When they'd first stepped in this chamber today, he'd sought to soothe her spirit. Dulcea's brilliant green eyes had been full of self inflicted shame…which came from her belief that the massacre had been her fault…because she hadn't gotten there in time to save the other Ninjetti.

In fact, their lovemaking had much the same tone, as it had on their first time. Reluctant…and almost not happening. He'd found himself using the same comforting speech he'd used the first time. And just like the first time, after all her steam had run out, she softly asked him to make her forget the tragedy and to make love to her again. Which he'd done over and over again to her.

Now, with her spirit more settled they lay contently in each other's arms in the afterglow of their mating. They'd lain like that for several minutes…and then Dulcea spoke up.

"RuTan?"

"'Cea?"

"I want to do something for the crane and falcon. I want to give them the option of a mating ceremony…at the Ninjetti ruins. They are one of us after all."

RuTan was quiet for a moment as he processed his mate's request. "You're the master warrior of this planet…the only one left and you were the one who gave them their powers. I can brew up the aphrodisiac . But it's your gift to give."

"We don't know if the sacred robes were destroyed or not…or the wine casks. How far did the ooze men get?'

"The storage rooms were well hidden, I doubt they were smart enough to find them. But, if you don't mind, I'm not up to getting out of this bed to go check…nor am I ready to let you out either."

Dulcea grinned at him and then kissed him heatedly bringing on another round of lovemaking.

* * *

Billy, stood at the communications console in the mega ship and dialed in the private channel that went right to his lab undeneith his house. It was much like the one he'd built for Tommy and the rangers, sans the dinosaur fossils.

It wasn't long before his beautiful wife came into view and greeted him.

"Hey Kitten. How's the home life?""

Kat smiled softly but with a look of longing. "It's empty without you. The kids miss you…and Jacqueline…well let's say that she's taking after you."

"She won first place at the science fair?"

"Naturally." Kat said in her Australian accent. "But she's dealing with bullies again. That gang of girls we've been dealing with ganged up on her, poured soda on her tank top and then messed her hair up…and stole her lunch money. The teachers aren't what they were in our school days. They told me, that if they didn't see it, it didn't happen. It's a crock of BS if you ask me."

Billy's anger flared to life until Andros walked up to him. "If you'd like I can send Timniton and Aramour to protect her. I know my son and his friend could blend in easily as transfer students until we get back."

"I'd like that. What do you think Billy?"

"I'm all for it. But I would like to finish this once and for all. Kitten, I have those micro cams in my lab. Plant one on her and we can prove to the principle that those girls are the ones causing the trouble.

"Consider it done, love."

All the while, Skull was listening in. Ever since he'd found out that Kim had been found, he'd been thinking about his life…the way he'd used to be…A bully…never mind that most of what they'd done, had been Bulk's idea. He didn't have to go along with it…but he had.

And so that made him a bully too. His guilty conscience weighed heavily on him now as he sat at the table.

After Billy ended the call, he took a deep breath.

"Billy?"

The genius turned to look at him. "Yes Skull?"

What to say?

I couldn't help but overhear about your daughter's bully trouble…and uh, I need to apologize for the way Bulk and I treated you. Being a father forced me to grow up fast.

"I guess it wasn't easy to take in Kimberly's baby."

"No, that's not what I meant. I have a son that's about 15 years old. He's a Metal Head that goes to Angel Grove High School. I'm sure he's even heard of your daughter. I can give him a call and have him look after Jackie."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, she doesn't need another bully." Billy said looking at him skepticly.

"Please, give me some credit." Skull said in an exasperated tone as he walked over to the former blue ranger "Megan is a good woman, wife, and mother, she brought him up right. Brandon is a good kid with a clean school record. The only detentions he's ever had is for tardiness. The only thing he inherited for me is the need to rock out and his height. Everything else is from his mother. He'd be more then able to look after Jackie."

Billy gave his former nemesis a long look and took a deep breath. "Alright, all's forgiven."

"That's all I ask for." Saying this, he held out a hand. Billy hesitated and then accepted it giving him a firm handshake.

Parenthood definitely made a man mature faster then anything else…but the rewards were so very worth it.

* * *

The next morning

Kimberly woke up first this time and stretched languidly as best she could. Then she pushed herself up into a sitting position by pressing against Tommy's chest.

She really needed to pee.

She never would have thought she'd be doing this. Using both her arms she rolled off his body and dragged herself along the floor heading for the toilet. When she reached the crude seat, she looked at it for a long minute.

_Now what?_

"Beautiful, I wish you'd asked me for help. I could have carried you."

Kim turned so she sat up on her butt. "I can't always depend on you for help. I've got to learn to do this by my self."

"You still don't get it Kim, I'm here to be more then a soft place to sleep. I'm here to help you…I don't care what task it is."

Kimberly bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

Tommy sighed inwardly and knelt down to her level. "Please, let me help."

The pink Ninjetti still didn't meet his eyes…but she nodded.

"Beautiful, look me in the eyes." he said softening his voice. "I'm your lover, not your master. Once we get back to earth and get settled into that recovery house, then you can do stuff by yourself. Until then, you need my help. Even if it's helping you onto the toilet."

Kim bit her lip again and then took a deep breath. Okay. Then she held out her arms for him. Cradling her in his arms he lifted her on to the seat and then turned around and walked out giving her some privacy.

When she was done, she called out to Tommy. When he returned she allowed him to help her back to the pallet. And there they snuggled together under the animal skins.

About an hour passed like that before another knock sounded at the door. Sighing Tommy got up and answered it to see Adam standing there.

"What's up?"

The black Ninjetti gave him a grin. "Dulcea and RuTan want all of us to meet them at the pool. She said she had some news for us."

Tommy cave him a look of curiosity. "Okay, give us a minute. We'll be right there."

* * *

Crystal sat on one of the steps letting the water flow over her. Adam and Jason sat on either side keeping her company. Rocky and Aisha arrived soon afterward looking a little more refreshed then before.

Adam gave his best friends a knowing smile. He really missed his wife…and missed the way she drove him wild…only Tanya could make him go from a mild and mellow protector to a possessive savage in 10 seconds flat.

Rocky returned his smile looking extremely pleased with himself.

Adam chuckled, shook his head and then noticed Tommy enter the room with Kimberly cradled against his chest. Immediately Jason rose to his feet and stepped out of the pool.

"Here bro, let me help you out."

Tommy let Jason take Kimberly so he could get in the pool without accidentally dropping her. Once they were all there, Dulcea and RuTan appeared also looking happy and refreshed.

To everyone's surprise, they both also got in the water and took a moment to enjoy the water themselves. Once Dulcea was relaxing in her mate's arms, RuTan spoke.

"I know we touched on what happened to the ancient Ninjetti yesterday…and Dulcea and I discussed it for a while last night in our chambers." Pausing for a moment he looked at Kimberly and Tommy.

"My mate and I would like to give you the chance to be mated, here on Phados…in the temple of the Ancient Ninjetti."

RuTan paused for the moment to guage everyone's reactions.

They all looked surprised.

"Earlier this morning, we both ventured into the ancient vaults of the caves." Dulcea added. We found all of the sacred items used in the ceremony, as well as the ancient wine and apparel were still there. Ooze never found them. I have the authority to bind the two of you and RuTan can make the food for the small feast afterwards."

"We can have it already by tomorrow morning if you'd like." RuTan finished as he smiled at them.

All was quiet for a moment as Tommy and Kim whispered softly together.

"Mom, I think it's a good idea, you should do it." Crystal said grinning with excitement. I remembered when we managed to steal those moments at midnight and you used to tell me how much you dreamed of marrying dad. This is your chance mom, and you won't have to spend a dime!"

I don't know, Kim said, I always hoped my friends would be with me…I mean…Trini's not here to share with me."

"But you can always have another ceremony with our families later on, when you're stronger. You have no idea how much money I saved up. You can have the wedding fit for a queen if you want."

If your dad won't show up for it, then I'll wheel you down the isle." Jason added. With all of us working together, there's _nothing_ we can't accomplish."

Kimberly looked up at Tommy who grinned at her encouragingly.

Grinning, she looked at Dulcea and her mate. "We'll do it."

The master warrior grinned. Consider it done, after we all get a bite to eat, we girls need to go down to the caverns and start looking at the attire.

RuTan looked at Kimberly and Tommy. "While they're all down in the caverns, the two of you need to come see me in the exam room. We have preparations to make."

Then he looked at the men. "You guys need to go down to the caverns with Dulcea, she'll show you what to do."

Tommy grinned down at Kimberly and then kissed her. "This is something I never dreamed of Beautiful. I love you."

Kimberly chuckled. "I love you too. This is something I've waited 15 years for!"

* * *

**What do all of you think about the Dulcea and RuTan bit? I'm pretty happy with it. I do apoligize if it seems a bit choppy. I may rewrite later...**

**I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas!**


	14. Traditions And Histories

**Greetings All! I hope everyone had an awesome Holiday Season!**

**For this chapter, I just cut lose and had some fun creating traditions...hopefully you'll find it as hillarious as I did while writing it. I won't deny that I busted out laughing several times at the mental pictures I was creating for this little filler. Let me know what you think of them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dulcea led the way down the stairs. Behind her, Crystal, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Jason, and Zack followed. They noticed as they got further into the mountain, the air became colder. It wasn't as cold as it was at the North Pole, but it wasn't the warmth they'd come to expect either.

Luckily, they didn't have too far to walk…and soon, they arrived at a massive cavern. Dulcea turned to them. This is the storage room that held all of the items needed for the bonding ceremony. Then she turned back around and pushed back the heavy animal skins for everyone so they could all walk in. Pausing a moment, she lit a large torch in the corner and soon the room lit up.

The room was smaller then it had looked but it was well stocked. In one corner were crude stone casks that held barrels of wine. On the opposite wall, was another room that was separated by a lighter skin. And there, in the middle of the room was a stone carved crate.

Dulcea walked over to the crate and studied the markings. "This wine and it's cask was the last made before the attack. "It's been a long time…so it's very sweet. We'll only need this one for the ceremony." Then she got up and walked over to a carved wooden crate. On the side it had sacred looking symbols. She opened the lid. These are the sacred Ninjetti elements. This will need to be carried up to the surface as well."

Once the boys got to work, Dulcea turned to Aisha and Crystal. "We're the lone females, so it's just you two and I for Kimberly's handmaidens. I'll have to fill you in as we go. Come with me."

In the second room several white garments hung. Dulcea inspected several before she found one that looked like the most untouched by time. She picked it up and inspected it in the light. It was a simple dress with no sleeves. On both sides were slits that were laced up with thin laces. This dress also featured a rounded neckline. Dulcea nodded to herself and handed the garment to the younger woman. Then she went to a large chest in the corner. She knelt down and opened the lid. Then she gestured the girls closer.

"The first duty of a handmaidens was to make the 'lady' look presentable on the day of the ceremony. The dress is a blank and one of many that were constructed thus. As the only handmaidens, its up to us to decorate the dress so that it will bring out her beauty. In a way, we are making her ready to be claimed by her mate."

She scooped up some glimmering beads and precious stones. "These are priceless and they've been down here for eons. We have a big job ahead of us and we don't have much time. We'll also have to gather flowers for dye. I'll have to instruct you as we go along." Saying this she picked up a small pouch and gave it to Crystal. "As the youngest handmaiden, its up to you to pick the stones and beads we'll use."

Crystal accepted the pouch and began to pick, being thoughtful of each one. As she did this, Dulcea went to another chest, this one much larger and picked out a plain sash.

"In the Ninjetti times, the parents of the young woman would have brought out their family crests and heirlooms to represent the clan. But we don't have that option so we must make everything ourselves. The men have their own items to create, but those things were metallic and will have to be forged by their own hands."

She turned to Aisha. You are the head handmaiden. Tradition states that you must find an acceptable hiding place to hole up in while the female is prepared for her mate. There are bigger rooms to be used for this sort of thing. As we are preparing Kimberly for her mate, its up to us to be sure the room is furnished with all we need. When we get up to the surface you may scour the rooms that aren't in use to find an acceptable place to hide the Crane.

"Hide?" Crystal asked as she finished up and closed the lid.

Dulcea grinned. "This is the fun of it. In a way we are kidnapping Kimberly…but it's only for a day. Tommy will not see his intended till the ceremony. It was the custom then, on the first day of preperation, the handmaidens came to the girl's house and the parents made them all swear and oath to look after her…and charged them to not let their daughter out of their sight until her mate claimed her."

"There's a lot more to this tradition, but I'm cold down here and I'd like to keep my toes. So, let's gather our things and get back up where it's warmer."

The girls were only too happy to follow her.

* * *

Back in the sacred room with the pool, RuTan, Kimberly and Tommy were rejoined by their friends.

Once they were all there. RuTan, as the oldest male addressed everyone.

"Tradition dictates that this is the parting of the ways for a short time. Kimberly and Tommy, you may embrace one last time before you are separated." At Kimberly's panicked look, Dulcea smiled at her. "In old days ,the couple was separated for days. Sometimes a week. But you will only have to go through the seperation for a day and a half. The girls and I will look after you. You'll never be alone."

Tommy grinned at her and held her closer and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "I hate being apart from you too, but when I see you next, this all will be worth it. RuTan says this is supposed to be fun..so I want you to enjoy it."

He kissed her again. "I'll be waiting for you, Beautiful."

Kimberly looked up at him with trusting eyes. "I love you handsome. I'll be waiting for you too."

After kissing one last time, Dulcea took Kimberly from Tommy's arms and then she led the small procession to the hidden cave.

Once she was gone, RuTan turned to the men. "We have a lot to accomplish to be ready for the bonding ceremony. Lets get to work."

In Phadosian Tradition, the male has a more practical and important role to play. In the old days, as soon as the bonding was announced, the male had 2 weeks to prepare a hiding place for them. where they wouldn't be disturbed... where he would claim her for the first time. Where they would stay before rejoining the community. That meant, providing animal furs, cooking tools, and even clothing for his mate."

"In addition to all that, he had more symbolic tasks to perform. One, being, the creation of the family symbol. This symbol was used to identify his clan from all the others…it was a stamp of sorts that was only to be used for sending messages, to monogram articles of clothing that were worn in official and spiritual ceremonies, and most importantly, this symbol was used in the creation of a medallion that was created specifically for his mate- to- be. During the ceremony, after declaring his love for his female and oath to protect her, he placed the medallion around her neck, that was his way of declaring her to be his own."

"The second task was to create a gift for her to wear, his second gift was of his own design, one that showed his love for her. The more time he spent in its crafting, the more he loved her. That's why many spent the whole week before the bonding in it's creation. Often times, it was something like a jeweled diadem, a intricately carved shield, or other weapon, sometimes it was a jeweled belt or a ring. But no matter what it was, it spoke of his love for her."

The third and forth was done during the ceremony. He pours a goblet of wine that he's made or purchased for her and offers it to her as way of symbolically providing sustenance to her. The final act he performs is to take his cloak from his shoulders and wrap it around hers as a symbolic form of giving her warmth. Once the priest binds them and blesses their clan, he releases them and they take off for the place the male prepared for his mate.

Tommy gaze was intense. "I know we don't have much time before the ceremony, but is there a way to do these things for Kim?"

RuTan smiled. "If we get to work right away. Now, I'm no metal worker, but I do remember how everything was done the day I visited the late ValReya. The forge was completely destroyed in the attack, but I did manage to get some tools and I found a strange case that was hidden among the rocks in back of the building. We can see what he left behind."

"But there is one more thing that we must consider."

"And what was that?" Tommy asked.

"The metal that was used had to come from the mate, do you have anything that can be melted to create the gifts?"

Tommy looked dismayed…then his grin brightened and he turned to Adam. "The day we left for Mantua, I had my wallet with me. I think I may have had a couple half dollar coins in it…and I was wearing my watch too along with a gold chain. What did you do with those?"

Andros put it in the ship's lock box, Billy answered, just in case the ship was boarded while on Mantua, I'll go get them." Then he got up and walked out of the cave.

When he was gone, Tommy tuned back to the healer. "What about the cave for the bonding, how do I find one of those? I don't think there's time to build one."

You can use the one I prepared for Dulcea. We never did get to use it. I don't know if there's anything left of it."

"How far is it?"

"Its about 20 minutes away from this temple. I'd heard from my older brothers that the first time could get intense..and loud. So I wanted to get as far away from the temple as safety allowed. It's a hidden spot inside a water fall. It's well hidden too. You won't be disturbed there at all."

"It's perfect. How can I earn it from you?"

"In old days, we had to work hard for that kind of cave, or do a favor from the previous user. But the work we'll do will more then pay for it. I will guide you in the process of forging, but you must do it without my aid."

"What about the rest of us?" Jason asked. "What do we need to do to prepare for the ceremony."

RuTan grinned at them. That was part of the fun. The friends of the male were tasked with keeping the man from seeing his mate before the ceremony, entertaining him and guarding the place from the handmaidens of the female."

Rocky narrowed his eyes. "Why the handmaidens?"

Dulcea's eyes glittered with memories. "The days leading to the ceremony were filled with mischievous deeds. The whole week was a long time to the female, so oftentimes, she asked one of her maidens to go and steal something that her intended owned…like a piece of clothing he wore or an object he valued. Sometimes even the animal skin he slept on."

"But this was not an easy task and it was a challenging game. If the maiden managed to steal the object, she would leave a note letting him know that if he wanted that object back, he must come for it before the ceremony began…along with a gift as ransom and she would be able to earn the chance to become a head hand mainden in the future."

"But if caught the handmaiden would be captured and had to earn her freedome by doing what the betrothed demanded. And it could be anything, as long as it wouldn't comprimise her virtue, destroy her honor or harm her in anyway. Often it meant cleaning their cave, seving them their dinner, or singing to them. I also heard that once the girl had chop off her hair and give it to the betrothed's best friend. Another rumor was that she had to run three times around the temple in nothing but her shift and then spend the night in the tree till someone came for her."

"When I was a young apprentice, my friend sent me to steal her intended's cushion. I got caught of course, but since RuTan was his friend, I only had to polish his weapons. When night came, I was still hard at work. RuTan took pity on me when I accidentally cut my palm. He applied medicine to it and wrapped it before finishing the job himself.. Then because the others were fast asleep, he escorted me back to the females along with the cushion. It was our secret so I took credit for it and became a favorite to be chosen as a handmaiden for other females."

"What about you." Kimberly asked. "Did you send out a handmaiden to steal from RuTan?"

Dulcea smirked and nodded before bursting out laughing. "My handmaiden, MeKah was wild and sneaky…and very twisted. I sent her out to steal one of RuTan's extra mortar and pestals. She came back a little while later. And she'd successfully stolen…his loin cloth. It was clean but it was something that was always worn under the wrap…I had to ask what it was."

Aisha, Crystal, and Kimberly fell into a fit of laughter.

"I blushed when I saw him at the ceremony. I was mortified that he'd publicly demand it back, like the other ones usually did. Thankfully he didn't, though he asked about it later."

She paused as her eyes got misty. "I do miss her though, she always kept things interesting." I grieved her for a long time, but then I found that she'd left a youngling behind, that youngling lived her life in piece, but she died centuries ago. She left decendants but I don't show myself to them anymore."

"But I thought Ooze killed everyone off."

"He destroyed the Ninjetti, but there are other humans on this planet as well as some well meaning aliens. I'm just a legend to them…I passed into obscurity long ago. Only the dragon clan knows of my existence."

"It must be lonely, just RuTan, TorrEnt and you." Kimberly said.

Dulcea smiled at her. "It can be, but RuTan and I find ways to entertain ourselves. Neither of us can leave the plateau or the cave. But TorrEnt comes here with some of the dragons to keep us company once in a while."

They were quiet for a moment before Dulcea spoke again. "But enough about the past, we have much to do before the ceremony. Let's get started!" she looked at Kimberly. "There are many things that must be done to ready you for your mate."

She looked at Aisha. If you would help me carry her over to the bathing pool. We have much to accomplish!" Turning back to Crystal she added. "You have quite the responsibility to finish that dress. You'd better get started!"

Crystal only nodded and turned back to the dress. Once she was alone the smile turned to a frown. Aramour had been on her mind a lot lately. He had been her hero…him and his friend.

And she couldn't deny that she felt something special for him. She'd always felt safe when he was around…and he was very handsome. But she doubted she felt love….but then again, she didn't know what love is…other then the affection her parent's showed her. But she had noticed the way her mother and father acted towards each other.

She'd only gotten a sample of it as she'd seen her mom and dad kiss…and she'd seen her mom as she allowed herself to be carried. She'd watched Connor and Kira interact back at the café. She'd watched as the two helped each other out with drink orders and how she backed her boyfriend up when a female customer tried to get Connor into trouble…was that love then?

Crystal still wasn't sure what love was. She didn't know if she felt love for Aramour…or was it just lust?

* * *

**I know this stuff is crazy...and I hope you really enjoyed it! Any thoughts on the customs?**

**Catch you on the flip side!**


	15. The Fires of Love

****

Greeting faithful readers!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know its a bit shorter then all of you are used to, but I wanted to give the bonding ceremony it's own chapter.

Read on!

* * *

The fire blazed powerfully that night. It could be seen from everywhere. Tommy approached the campfire with purpose. In his hand was every piece of metal he owned. He hoped it would be enough.

RuTan looked up as he approached. The master healer had stripped off his healer attire and now stood before the fire with just his pants and boots. His fine pendant gleamed against his chest. His hair had been pulled back by a tie and in his hands were shaping tools.

Adam stood by the healer's side in much the same fashion. Zack stood by the fire, his pupils alight with the flames brilliance. As Tommy approached, Jason and Rocky appeared, hauling two big buckets. Each had water in them.

All of them could feel the quiet power of the Ninjetti. The atmosphere was one of sacredness and it was fitting. What they were about to do, was very special

RuTan eyed them as they approached. When all was gathered about the fire he spoke.

"Tonight is very significant and will stand out in your thoughts for eternity." He faced Tommy. "Winged Lord of the Skies, what have you brought to make the gift?"

Tommy held out his hands. "A couple silver coins, a gold chain and my watch."

RuTan took them from his hands and examined them.

"This is acceptable. You give these gifts with a happy heart and a light spirit and through no coercion?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes, they are symbols of my wealth and my time. That and more I'll give to my beautiful crane."

RuTan nodded. "Symbols of wealth and time…out of these will come a gift to symbolize love and devotion. Throw them into the vat."

Tommy did this and then stepped back. Jason then spoke up. Master RuTan. The other guys and I have talked. Kimberly is our family. We'd like to make our own contributions to the melting pot.

RuTan was quiet for a moment. "This goes against all tradition."

"We all love her." Adam said. "Kimberly is our family as is Tommy. Please, make an exception."

RuTan cracked smile. "Very well. What have you to contribute?"

Rocky took off the golden chain from his neck and added it to the pot. All the others joined in adding jewelry and various gold and silver coins. The last to approach the pot was Jason. He paused for a second and then took off one of his arm bands and cast it into the fire.

Then all the men save Tommy and the healer sat back to wait for the gifts to melt.

Tommy followed RuTan off to the side and then watched as the older Ninjetti opened the lid. Inside were various shapes and stamps. "These are different designs and symbols for you to chose from. A lot of these are Phadosian letters. I'll have to translate them for you." Tommy nodded and began to sift through the pieces of metal.

"Keep in mind that once the signet is chosen and cast, it can not be changed. Chose your design wisely." RuTan said as an afterthought.

"I will."

He thumbed through several pieces with strange markings. He paused when he saw one for the Falcon. The same small picture had been on the chest piece of his Ninjetti armor.

He handed it to RuTan who put it in a metal bowl and then began searching for the perfect symbol.

Together, they searched. Finally Tommy found a symbol for fire and then one for beauty.

"You've chosen perfectly." RuTan said with approval in his voice. "Now come, I'll teach you what to do next."

It was an hour more before the metal was ready to be poured. As they waited, they were visited by friends whom came bearing beautiful gifts.

Shuma, DreyGa, TorrEnt, and Urchin approached them. Urchin was all but bouncing in his excitement.

Immediately, Jason and Zack bowed down in like they had back in the caves. Seeing them, Tommy, RuTan, Adam and Rocky did the same.

Once again, TorrEnt was there to translate.

"Rise friends and blessed be. We come bearing bonding gifts to the Falcon and his mate."

Tommy approached respectfully. "Thank you, I'm honored."

TorrEnt grinned and approached bearing a small box and an embellished bag. He handed the box over first. Tommy opened it and gasped. Inside was an ancient but majestic looking circlet. It was golden and embellished with sapphire colored stones and even what looked like a perfect dimond. "This circlet is ancient. Worn first by Liyota, the mate of Valora. It was a gift of the Ninjetti and formed by your ancestor. Tommora Leader of the ancient Ninjetti..

"But how is that possible? How can I be Phadosian?"

"Your ancestor, Tommora, was also a mighty fighter. He was fearless in the face of danger but his fiery passion burned in the night. You bear an uncanny likeness to him. It wasn't by choice that you gained the falcon armor. The spirit of the falcon recognized your aura. It could choose no other.

"Like you, Valora and Tommora shared a bond of leadership. And now, you are bound as brothers, much like them. It makes sense that you should now be gifted with this."

Tommy only nodded and then handed the box to Jason. TorrEnt then opened the bag. Inside were several precious river stones, much like the ones in the dragon's cave. They glimmered in the light of the blaze.

"These are precious stones from our gave. Please accept them as the mighty gifts they are."

Tommy was floored with the dragon's generosity. "Wow, this is beyond generous. Please, what may I give in return?"

RuTan looked at Jason. "Urchin has been talking about the two of you non stop. He needs a home and loving family. When a dragonling is orphaned, he usually bonds to an older dragon and those two become sire and youngling. But this one has yet to find a sire. But ever since you left, he's been asking about you. My dragon sense tells me that he's bonded to you. Will you take him in?"

Jason was quiet for a seond. "On earth, there's no dragons, it'll be very difficult to hide him. I don't know how to keep his dragon form a secret.

"Why do you need to keep it a secret?" DreGa asked.

"Where we come from, Dragons are nothing but a legend. If he's discovered, there's no telling how they'll react. At home, he can be himself, but if he should have to go out in the open. We'll never have any peace."

DreyGa was very quiet. Then he spoke up. "A transformation amulet. With it, he can become human. While rarely needed, we can make one. It'll take a few days to fashion, but it can be done."

"Then I'll take him as my youngling." Jason said. Urchin jumped up and down excitedly and sat down on his hind legs by his new sire.

With that done, they all sat down beside the fire while Tommy and RuTan began the process of pouring metal into mold. All through the night, they worked and while the treasures were cooling, they relaxed and ate and exchanged the stores.

In no time, RuTan was regailing them with the story of Dulcea's capture.

"She was naught but an apprentice, A fierce young warrior with firey red hair and gleaiming green eyes. I was a few years older then her when she attempted to steal my frined SoLaRece's head cushion. I don't know why she was sent, she was barely growing into her female parts. SoLaRece wanted to make her clean the cooking utinsils, but I took compassion on her and talked my friend into giving her to me. She spent almost all night polishing my armor. No one knew it, but while he and the other males were asleep, I helped her finish and then walked her home. Even then I loved her. It was difficult to wait until the age of maturing to claim her. If Rece had ever known that I gave his mate to be the cushion anyway, he'd have called me out. But by the time he found out what I did, he was too enamoured and otherwise occupied to care."

"When the time came for Dulcea and I to be bonded, her handmaiden made off with one of my...loincloths. Dulcea never spoke of it, but I'm sure she was very embarassed by the 'treasure' brought back."

The guys all laughed at the story and continued sharing anecdotes of their own till they all fell asleep. That night, Urchin fell asleep nestled tight beside the former red ranger.

* * *

As the light of the morning lit up the campsite, the DreyGa left, leaving TorrEnt, Urchin and Shuma behind. They would return once the ceremony was over with.

When at last the men woke up, they headed back to their hiding place to get ready for the ceremony.

Once Tommy clensed himself, he put on his undergarments and the ceremonial wrap. Then he stepped out into the main room, where the guys were waiting for him.

Jason had approached him with the polished armbands and snapped them into place. "You ready bro?"

"Only my discipline keeps me in check. I can't wait to see Kimberly again."

Jason chuckled. Can you believe all this? Even our ancestors were tight."

Tommy chuckled. It's amazing. I bet there's bunches we don't know about them."

Rocky approached him then and fastened the pure white cloak about Tommy's shoulder, fastening it with a clasp. Then he stepped away.

Zack approached him with the newly polished Medallion that would from then on, be the official insignia for the Olivers.

When at last he was ready, he clasped forearms with all them.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**what did you think of this chapter? **

**Up next, the bonding ceremony!**


	16. Bound By Love

**So, here we go. This story is almost done.**

**Read on!**

* * *

The Phadosian sun was just making it's appearance in the sky as two figures walked towards the entrance of the Sacred Ninjetti cave where an older warrior stood.

Dulcea greeted them warmly and then spoke. "Jason, Zack. I see the maid servant got the message to you. I hope you didn't detain her with some meaningless chore."

Zack shook his head. "The bridal party is small enough, Kimberly needed her. Besides, I couldn't do that to my niece."

"Is Kimberly okay?" Jason asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"The Crane is fine. But she will need you." Jason and Zack looked at each other as she continued. As Kimberly cannot walk, she'll need to be carried to the ceremony. Aisha is with child and Crystal can't do it alone. In ancient times, there was an abundance of strong warriors to do so, but today I need your help."

Jason nodded. "You hardly need to ask. I'll do anything for Kimberly."

"That goes for me too, Zack added.

"Then come with me, I'll bring you to her."

Dulcea then led the way to the hiding place.

* * *

Kimberly sat on a cushioned rock as the gown was slid over her head. It wasn't as fancy as the ones on earth, but her daughter had done a brilliant job on it and she was proud to wear it. It had been tinted with pink around the waist and skirt. The precious jewels had been fastened on with an adhesive of some kind. A pink sash was added to give it an empire waist look.

Aisha grunted with effort as she lifted Kimberly enough so that Crystal could pull the gown down the rest of the way. As Kimberly settled back on the stone, Crystal fastened the arm bands back on as Aisha put her hair up in an elegant twist and secured it with one of Ashley's clips that were found on the mega ship.

"I'm sorry I don't have makeup. Had I known I'd be attending a ceremony I would have brought some with me."

"Aisha, I've spent the last 17 years as a whore. Wearing makeup every day. I don't want to today.

The yellow ninjetti winced. "Sorry Kimmie, I wasn't thinking straight. Hormones and everything."

Kimberly shook her head. "Don't apologize. You've done nothing but help me. I'm indebted to you."

"No debts between sisters, Kim. Besides you look great without it anyway. The whole au natural look works wonders for you.

She's never looked prettier." Jason said as he and Zack entered the room. "You almost ready for the ceremony?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yes, but I can't walk, how am I supposed to get there?"

Jason smiled at her. "That's why we're here. We're going to carry you there."

Kimberly shook her head. "No way. I can't ask you to do that."

"We're not asking. It's decided. You're my sister, Kim, and Zack is your brother and we're doing this…and that's final."

Kimberly didn't meet his gaze and she bit her lip. Jason sighed and got down to her level. "I love you Kim. That's why I refrained from kicking Tommy's ass when I found out he got you pregnant. And that's why I'm choosing to do this now. So, no more chitchat, lets get you to the ceremony. "

Kimberly nodded and looked at Jason. "Let's go then."

Dulcea made her presence known again. She gently scooped Kimberly up and placed her on the litter that had been taken from the mega ship, once it had been a stretcher, but today, it had been covered by a radient white fabric and would bear her to the temple.

* * *

Tommy stood with RuTan at the center of the temple with the other Ninjetti men surrounding him. He fought to keep from pacing. Rocky and Adam get shooting glances at him, the former trying his best not to snicker and make comments about him being a nervous bridegroom. Billy was the only one who stood calmly. He was perfectly at peace, but at the same time alert to the approaching bridal party.

Finally, he saw them coming.

RuTan's tranquil look vanished at seeing his beautiful mate leading the way. Tommy wanted to leap from the platform and race to his lover. But he fought it back, forcing himself to keep still.

On seeing them approach everyone sank to the ground, folding their legs underneath them. If the bride was to sit, so would they.

Jason and Zack carried her up to them and gently lowered her to the ground in front of her mate. Dulcea then stood in front of them before also lowering herself to the ground. RuTan took up his place next to his son. While the litter bearers took up positions to the side of the bondees.

"Today, in the presence of warriors, we will bond these two souls as one. Heart to heart, soul to soul and body to body. In the sealing of this bond, you swear to stand by your mate until your spirit departs this realm. Love is the most powerful force in the galaxy. For this reason, the bonding once done cannot be undone. You will be mated for life, no matter what the universe hurls at you, you must stand united. If you stand as one, there's nothing that can tear you apart."

Then she looked at Tommy.

"Tommy, bearer of the falcon spirit, what do you bring today to this sacred place?"

Tommy grinned at his lover. "I'm giving you my cloak as symbol of the warmth and cover that can only be given by a husband." Having said this, he rose up on his knees and took off his cloak and put it around her shoulders.

When this was done, he continued. "As a symbol of security, I give you my name, in the form of this pendant. We are one."

In the same fashion of the cloak, he hung the pendant around her neck. Finally he picked up the goblet and set it before her. He then gently pricked his palm and added a few drops of blood to the potion.

"In the adding of my blood, I offer you my self, I am yours."

"Will you accept me as your mate?"

Kimberly grinned at him and then took the knife from Tommy and gently pricked her finger. She squeezed her finger and a few drops of blood dripped into the cup.

"I accept your covering and name, and in return give you my love and devotion. In the adding of my blood, I offer myself to you. I am yours."

"Will you accept me as your mate?"

Tommy grinned and said. "I accept you as my mate." He picked up the chalice and offered it to her. She gingerly took a few sips and swallowed. Then Tommy drank a few sips of the potion and handed the chalice to Rocky who set it aside.

"And as a symbol of my love which runs deep within me, I offer you this gift. A circlet which is an heirloom of my ancestors." Kimberly could only gasp in awe as he set it on her head.

Dulcea spoke again. "I hear your vows and have witnessed the sharing of the sacred cup." She picked up the binding ribbons. One white and one pink. She firmly tied the ribbons around their writs. Then she lifted her staff over their heads.

In the tying of the bonds, I, Dulcea, Master Warrior of the planet Phados, declare you mates for life. Go from here and be blessed for the rest of your days!"

Tommy then took his free hand and cupped Kimberly's cheek drawing her close and kissed her lips firmly and lovingly.

When they parted, Rocky and the other's shouted their joy and exultation of their newly bonded friend's love.

In the next second, Tommy picked Kimberly up in his arms and carried her down the steps and headed for the cave to consummate their bonding.

* * *

When they were gone, Jason and Zack carried the litter back to the mega ship where Andros and everyone aboard had watched the ceremony.

Andros was the first to speak. "Your wife wants to talk to you."

Jason nodded as the red ranger punched in the phone number. Seconds later, Trini appeared.

"Hey Rex. I missed you. How is Kimberly?"

Bonded. Right about now, they are on their way to their hiding place to celebrate.

"Oh yes, I heard about that. What was it like?"

"Words are meaningless to describe it all. But how are you Trini? How's the love nest coming along?"

"It's completed. Kat, Tanya, and I put the last of the linens on the bed and the curtains were hung and the closets stocked with towels. Once you get home, we can stock the fridge and cupboards with food. Will you be home soon?"

"Yes. We're giving Tommy and Kim two days and then we'll be headed back to earth. Once there, we'll put out a call to the other ranger teams and then we'll take care of Malicore. He'll wish he'd never been born."

"You're so sexy when you get all macho like that. I miss having you in bed every night."

Jason grinned. "I'm that good huh?"

"Yes, you warm the bed nicely and I miss being held and cuddled.

"I'll be home soon. We're all getting two days off to spend with our familys before the assult. I'll make up for every second of my absense. I promise."

Trini grinned and then her gaze wandered to the little dragon at his side.

"Who's dragon?"

"Oh yeah, forgot that." he drew in a deep breath. "This is Urchin. He's bonded with me and I'm now his sire and he's my youngling. He's coming to live with us."

Now most wives would have freaked at this…but the abnormal was normal for anyone who bore the ranger mantel.

Trini looked him over and then asked. "But how are you planning to make him blend in with the population here?"

"The dragons are fashioning an amulet for that. While he wears it, he'll be human. He's also sentient. He uses thought-speak to communicate. He can be very vocal.

"And he also understands human speech?"

"Sweetheart, there's something else I neglected to mention."

"And that is?"

"I'm dragon kind. I can use thought-speak too."

Trini had to sit down for that.

* * *

That evening, after the celebration, Dulcea led Crystal to the entrance of the cave.

"Are you ready to go back?"

"I hate to leave, will I ever get to come back?"

"Only time will tell, Young One. Your parents will be back before you know it."

Crystal nodded. "Then I'm ready to go back."

Dulcea gave her a hug and then sent her back to Earth.

Aramour woke up at the brilliant flash of light. He squinted for a moment and then sat up when he saw who it was.

Crystal! You're back!

Crystal all but jumped into his arms. I missed you Aramour!

The young kerovian wrapped her in his arms. "I missed you too! You've got to tell me all about what happened. I can't wait to hear it all!"

* * *

They'd finally reached the cave. Tommy pushed aside the animal skin that covered the entrance and carried his mate to the pallet.

He'd been waiting for this moment for the longest time. After neiling behind her, he removed the cloak and pendant and set aside the crown.

When that was done, Kimberly untied the sides of her dress and allowed Tommy to slip it off her.

Her stomach filled with butterflies as Tommy gazed at her. Unlike all the other times, his eyes were full of barely contained hunger and desire. She bit her lip.

Seeing that nervous behavior, Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this Kim. Not if you're not ready."

"I want you Tommy. But you might have to go slowly. I don't know if there'll be flashbacks while were doing it."

Tommy removed his wrap and loincloth. "Then we'll go slowly. Together we can overcome anything, even flashbacks. We have plenty of time."

Kimberly looked up at him with trust in her eyes. "Then take me, Tommy. I'm yours."

Tommy grinned as he knelt before her and kissed her and with welcoming arms, Kimberly pulled him down and welcomed him into herself.

* * *

**So, what did y'all think?**

**Leave non flamitory reviews!**

**Up next, everyone returns to earth and Kimberly meets her long lost daughter.**


	17. Heading Home

**AN-3/31/11 :I want to apoligize for the long wait. I've had this chapter ready to go but the site was messed up and wouldn't let me post!**

**This story is slowly winding down. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Kimberly and Tommy lay together on the pallet towards the back of the secluded cave behind the waterfall. Twisted around each other and completely naked. The last two days had seemed to blur by during the multiple rounds of love making.

But now, as Tommy began to stir, he suddenly heard his friend's voice in his head.

"_Tommy, it's Jason. We're readying for takeoff. How long till you can get yourself and Kimberly decent?"_

Tommy groaned and looked down at his mate. "Give us ten minutes. We both smell like sex. We just need some time to get clean."

"_Andros has just arrived with a modified ship. It's equipped with high powered showers, extremely soft towels and even a hover chair for Kim. It seems he also brought clothes for the both of you. And a surprise for Kim." _

"It sounds like heaven."

_"I said the same thing. We'll be there in 20 minutes. Give you an extra ten minutes. You'll probably need it."_

"Thanks bro. Get out of my head now."

"_Hey, what's with all the cobwebs and paperclips?"_

"They're the ones I stole from you."

"_Ouch…that burned."_

"Serves you right. Now get out of my head before I start reliving our honey moon for you to see."

There was no answer.

Tommy smirked before gently shaking his wife's shoulder.

"Kimberly?"

Kim groaned and then lifted her head. "Yeah?"

"We need to get up. The others are getting ready to head back to Earth. And Jason says that there's a surprise waiting for you back on the ship."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, Let's get cleaned up. As sexy as you look right now, hair all mussed up and thoroughly loved, I don't think we want the others to know what we've been up to."

Kim giggled at him and then kissed his mouth. "I'll need my handsome mate to carry me to the bath." Tommy chuckled and did as she asked.

* * *

Rocky and Aisha walked up to Duclea and RuTan hand in hand. "We can't thank you enough for all you've done. For my sister and the rest of the team.

Duclea nodded beaming at Aisha. "If you want to thank me, I would love to see your baby daughter after she's born.

"We'll be back to visit, that's something I can promise!"

RuTan handed them a pouch. "This is something I've been working on. It's a small extract of the orchid. It's to help with birthing pains. Dulcea used a varient of it when she gave birth to TorrEnt."

Dulcea nodded. "I could feel the pressure and stretching but I might as well be feeling soft feathers. This one's a bit more concentrated, but it's got to be better then any medicine the doctors come up with."

Aisha gave Dulcea a grateful hug. "Thank you so much. We owe you guys everything!"

"Just take good care of your baby and give it a strong name. We'll consider it payment in full."

* * *

Meawhile, the dragons had come to see Jason , Zack, and Urchin off.

"The medallion's finished now. When he wears this, he'll be completely human." TorrEnt said as he handed the pendant to Jason, Urchins sire.

Jason looked at the medallion and then put it around his son's neck. Urchin's bodily form blurred for a moment before it became human. Without a stitch of clothing on. Chuckled he bent down to wrap some clothing around his son's privates.

Urchin now had platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes and stood about 4 feet from the gorund, about the size of a 7 year old. He stumbled backwards, just now realizing his tail had disappeared.

Jason was quick to catch him and then steady him.

_"That's gonna take some getting used to." _The boy murmered in thought speech.

"You're gonna have to learn to use your mouth to speak. No one on earth has thought speech ability."

Urchin nodded and then worked his jaw.

"Sp…Speak?"

Jason broke into a smile. "You're my son now. So you can call me Dad."

"D…da…d?" Urchin said again.

Jason nodded and gave his son a hug.

Urchin sighed happily. "Dad."

Zack chuckled. "That would make me your uncle."

Urchin worked his mouth again. "Un..cle."

Awesome. Zack said grinning.

"Ah…sum." Urchin repeated.

Jason chuckled and looked at his friend. "Since he's learning so fast, we'll have to keep our speech G-rated."

G-Rated?" Urchin asked.

Jason groaned. "Yeah, son." Andros then appeared in the door way of his ship. "Let's get going. We're rendezvousing with the Elise in an hour."

Jason nodded and then he and Zack grasped forearms with Torrent before bowing respectfully to the older Dragons.

Urchin then rushed to TorrEnt and hugged him around the middle befoer scampering back to is sire's side

TorrEnt grinned at them before walking off back to his tribe.

The trio walkd back to the others. "We're ready to go. Tommy and Kim should be ready by now. I gave them 20 minutes."

After last goodbyes were said, they all headed the luxury cruiser.

Andros was there to greet them. "Welcome aboard The Artemis. This is my consular ship and has a lot more room then the Megaship. It's suited for everyone's needs."

Behind him, Skull sat at one of the consoles. He nodded a greeting to everyone and then refocused on his screeen.

Jason looked at Andros questioningly.

"He's a lot smarter then you think. While we were waiting for you guys, I taught him to fly the ship. If he wanted to, he could apply for a ship permit and pass the test with flying colors."

Jason lifted his eyes brows in surprise but then continued to the seating area…which was very open and comfortable.

Zack and the other's followed suit as Andros continued. "This ship is also equipped with a fully functioning medical bay which is equipped for every emergency. The Artemis also is quipped with 5 different staterooms and a simulation decks and a full meal area.

"Once everyone is seated comfortably, we can go pick up Kimberly and Tommy and then get out of here."

Jason nodded and then gave Skull the coordinates.

* * *

Tommy sat on an outcropping with Kimberly in his lap. They were both ready to leave and were once again in their bonding attire. They both looked up when the new ship approached.

It approached and then hovered for a moment before the door opened and the ramp was lowered.

As it did, Jason came down the ramp with a silver hover chair that looked a lot like a wheel chair except that it floated over the ground. All in all, it looked like it came right out of the Star Wars Universe.

Tommy kissed Kimberly again and then stood up and with Jason's help settled her into the chair.

Kimberly felt kind of cool right then. _With this chair she wouldn't need to rely on anyone! She could be independent again!_

Skull was there to welcome her.

"Hey Kim." Skull said. "It's been a long time."

Kimberly nodded. "Thank you skull. Tommy told me you've been taking good care of the baby I sent you."

"She's your baby too. My wife Megan and I decided that you can come and see her whenever you want."

Kimberly shook her head. "No, she's yours. I don't want to mess up the life you have with her. I don't even know her. She was whisked away right after she was born."

Kim said nothing more about it till she was safely on the ship and headed to the showers.

When they were alone again, Tommy helped her into the shower chair and then turned the water on. As the warm jets hit her body, Kim sighed in pleasure. Tommy stood behind her and began massaging her scalp with the shampoo provided. "Kim, that baby is part of you. For nine months you carried her around. You suffered through childbirth to bring her into the world. You should be able to visit her too."

"I don't know if I can Tommy. I barely got to know her. I can't look at her and not think of that night, when I was forced to…do what I did. It would be better for her to not even know I even exist."

Tommy took a secondary shower head and rinsed his wife's hair out. "You never know, Kim. Why not reserve that decision until you meet her. Let her decide weather she wants to know you or not."

"Please, Tommy. Can we change the subject?"

Her mate sighed. "If that's what you want. What else do you want to talk about?"

Kimberly smiled up at him. "It's been a while since I washed your hair. You've been taking good care of me. I want to return the favor."

Tommy got down to her level, kneeling on the tile in front of her. "You don't need to Kim. I like caring for you. You gave me yourself. That's all I ever wanted."

Kim didn't respond as he handed her the man's two in one shampoo. "What's the surprise you spoke of?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the rendezvous that Andros said we were making. All I know is that it had to do with you.

* * *

"We're approaching **The Elise**. It's a medical ship. It's hailing us."

Andros pushed a button on the consul.

"This is the Space Ship Artemis. I'm Ambassador Andros Kerovian."

The com came to life.

_"This is the Elise, Dr. Jocelyn and her furry assistant are ready to depart. With your permission, we're beginning the docking sequence."_

"You may proceed."

With a nod to Skull, he walked out followed by Adam, Rocky, and Aisha who were still holding hands.

After taking the lift to the lower bay, they stood in an ante room as the pressurized door opened. A metal corridor then invaded the door way and a moment later, was secured.

When Andros gave the all clear, the door opened and a woman walked in accompanied by a black and white border collie. Behind her was a medium sized hover cart that carried her supplies as well as a modest looking travel bag behind her. The dog itself carried a small hover cart as well.

Dr. Jocelyn was an attractive woman in her mid thirties that had long hair tucked into a decorative twist. Her hazel eyes were warm and comforting and she wore a black Japanese styled shirt and pants ensemble that were embroidered with cobalt blue lettering.

It said: **Sundance Institute of Medicine.**

**Dr. Jocelyn McIntyre. **

**Tendon and Ligament Repair Specialist**

Andros grinned. "Welcome aboard The Artemis. Who's you're partner?"

Jocelyn looked down. "This is Stormy. She's my assistant and helps me in the medical bay. She's also a good…" The doctor paused as Stormy bumped her against her thigh. The doctor peered up at her. "Awesome therapy dog.

Andros gave them a long look.

Jocelyn hurried to explain. "I'm telepathic, my partner here was genetically created to be able to hear my thoughts and I can hear hers. It's why we work so well together. She's very gifted when it comes to therapy. She won't let me or anyone else slack off. In return for her services, she gets a forever home with me, food of her choice everyday and all the creature comforts she desires."

"In simple terms. She's spoiled rotten."

Stormy butted her thigh again. Jocelyn sighed. "Which she earns by hard work and sacrifice."

Andros chuckled. "If you'll follow me I'll show you to the medical bay and your private quarters. I told the Oliver's to meet us there after their shower."

As they wallked, Adam spoke up. "I'm Dr. Adam Park. I've been overseeing her care as best I can. I'm grateful for your expertise."

Joceylin grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Park. It'll be nice to work with you. I'd welcome any insight you can give me. What have you done with her so far?"

Tommy and Kim appeared in the door way 10 minutes after the other's arrived.

They had shed their Phadosian attire and now wore casual clothing. Which consisted of soft casual pants and a tunic for Tommy and a pink cotton dress for Kim that reached her knees.

As they walked in, Stormy approached them and gave her new patient a look over.

The doctor walked over to them.

"I'm Dr. Jocelyn; a tendon and ligament repair specialist. And this is Stormy, my assistant."

Kim gasped. "Can you help me get my legs back?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up. I won't know for sure until I can a good scan of your legs. If they're not to far beyond repair, there's a possibility that you could. But even then it'll take a little while. "

"I'm willing to try anything." Kim said in a serious voice.

Jocelyn nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear. Lets get you on to the table and get started."

* * *

Back on the main deck, Andros accessed the heavily encoded frequency and then keyed in the pre arranged code: **WOE CTA ZS 2D.** He punched in the destination and then sent the code through.

With in hours, every ranger would get the message and began getting ready for the assult. In Two days time, they would be ready for action.

* * *

**So, did you think?**

**Bonus points if anyone can decode the coded message. :)**

**Up Next, the rangers arrive on earth and kim is reunited with the other rangers! **

**Leave Reviews!**


	18. Home Again

**Hey everyone, I know its been an eternity since I updated anything...and this chapter will be a tad bit shorter then I usually do, but what was going to happen next, needs a chapter of it's own. **

**I hope you all enjoy this next installment...and reviews will help revive my muse that seems to like slipping into and out of acoma.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The _**Artemis**_ touched down in the hanger several hours later. After completing landing procedures, the ramp was lowered. Rocky led his wife down the ramp holding her hand.

"Rocky! Aisha! It's so good to see you back!" Trini said rushing up to them.

Aisha grinned and hugged her friend tightly. "We missed you too!"

When they parted, Trini looked back at the ramp. "Where's Kimberly?"

Tommy's coaxing her to leave the ship. Don't forget that this is all new to her, we have to take things slowly for a while."

"Right." Trini said taking a deep breath.

Just then, Kimberly who was in her space chair appeared with Tommy at her side. She was looking at her lap until she heard a quiet gasp. She looked up to see her best friend smiling at her.

"Kimberly?"

Kim adverted her eyes again. By this time Jason had joined his wife, with one hand still holding Urchin's. "It's okay Kim. Our friends missed you."

Kim looked up again, this time seeing Kat and Tanya as well.

"Maybe we should have waited at the house." Tanya said looking unsure of herself.

Trini approached Kim slowly. "Our lives haven't been the same without you and we don't judge you for anything that went on…we love you Pinkie!"

The former pink ranger looked up and couldn't contain the smile that appeared on her face.

"Trini." Kim said grinning as she held out her arms for a hug. Gently as possible, the former yellow wrapped her arms around her best friend and squeezed gently.

When the friends parted, Kat and Tanya took their turns before they all departed for the new house.

* * *

The recuperation house looked like a small 'colonial style' house hidden a mile from the road that led to the school. It was single level with a handicap ramp and a wide front door.

The lawn was well landscaped with a small fountain that emptied into a pond. Inside several pretty koi swam under and around the lily pads.

Standing by the door was Anton Mercer. He gave a small smile of greeting as the group walked up to him. Being warned ahead of time, he didn't approach her but instead kept his distance.

Tommy kissed his wife's head. "Beautiful, this is Anton Mercer. He purchased the house for us and arranged for all the upgrades. You can trust him."

Kimberly took a deep breath and then bravely looked up at him. He hadn't moved from his spot but offered her a smile. "I hope you'll be very comfortable here. It's equipped with every amenity you'll ever need. But if you should need something further, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Mr. Mercer. I'm sure I'll love it."

Saying no more, he turned and left them in peace. Trini walked ahead of them and opened the front door.

Straight ahead was a hallway that stretched a fair way back before it curved to the left. Immediately on her right was a simple dining room set with a modest table and chair ensemble. There was room for her chair as well.

To the left was a nicely appointed living room with a hidden bathroom along the far corner. On the corner nearer to them was another closet that would soon hold their jackets and winter wear. The room was also furnished with a green extra plush couch and in front of the couch was an elegant looking coffee table set with coasters. And of course, opposite of the couch was a huge flat screen TV with DVD and VCR.

Trini was careful to point out all the rooms as they headed to the back of the house.

"The dining room leads to the kitchen that has top of the line appliances and its fully stocked with unbreakable plates and glasses and everything needed for eating."

As they turned the corner Kimberly saw another door. "This is your room…the couple's bedroom. (she'd refrained from calling it a master bedroom, for fear of causing a flashback. )

"This room opens to a covered porch which has a fire pit good for roasting marshmallows and hot dogs." It's got a chase lounge on there too if you just want to relax outside."

The room also had a big bed with a white sheet set and a green comforter. It was also loaded with pillows.

"Right through these French doors is another bathroom with a sit in shower and tub. It'll make bathing much easier."

"This is wonderful guys, I don't know how to thank you!" Kim said grinning.

Trini beamed at him. "There's a little more to this house. Right through these doors is the best room ever." Standing aside she watched as Kimberly and Tommy looked around in awe. "This is the recuperating room. It's equipped with the Jacuzzi, massage table and when you're ready to, there's room for some exercise equipment. Also, although this house is a sound system. You can listen to music no matter what room your in.

"Justin installed a top notch security system that prevents break ins and he's also wired up this house for the internet." Kat added as they walked back through the bedroom and then out to the living room where they all sat.

Dr. Jocelyn was sitting on the couch waiting for her patient. Stormy sat at attention on her hunches looking alert and yet at ease as the others walked into the room.

Aisha spoke up as soon as Rocky helped her sit on the couch. "Everyone this is Dr. Jocelyn McIntyre and her furry assistant Stormy. She's a ligament and tendon specialist from KO-35. She examined Kimberly to see if there's a possibility of her being able to walk."

This had everyone's attention. Stormy got up and walked over to Kimberly and rested her chin on Kimberly's lap. The former pink ranger smiled and scratched her behind the ear.

"What's the verdict?" Jason asked.

The doctor beamed at Kim as she spoke. "The original cut was cleaner then I expected to find. Whatever happened on that planet you were at had already started the healing process. The only thing we'll have to do is make use of the advanced nano-technology to reattach the tendons. Once that's done you'll have about a month of daily therapy to help strengthen you're leg muscles along with what I like to call spa days and massage therapy."

"On the whole I'm very confidant that with lots of faith, dedication, and hard work that she could have her legs back to full strength by this time next year."

Kim broke into a grin and Stormy wagged her tail while looking at her partner. Dr. Jocelyn sighed dramatically "And Stormy says that she'll be making sure that you stay dedicated and that she'll be with you every step of the way. She's a very determined assistant, there's no slacking off as far as she's concerned."

Trini grinned and scratched stormy behind the ear. That's perfect." then she looked at the Doctor. "Where will you be staying?"

"Andros is the head of the Kerovian consulate. He's arranged for us to stay at a very nice house close by with a big yard for Stormy to run around in. Also, he gave us an expense account to provide for all our needs while we're here. I've never been to Earth before, so this should be very interesting."

Storrmy barked again and Jocylen grinned at her. "Andros is also going to give her the orange service dog vest so she'll be able to go anywhere she wants…provided that she behaves and doesn't cause any trouble."

Stormy stopped wagging her tail and gave her partner a long look that had to have been akin to a human rolling her eyes. Jocelyn only laughed and shook her head.

Once everything was settled, everyone returned to their homes to begin making up their time gone. Well, except for Billy and Kat who made their way to Reefside to debrief the Dino Thunder team.

Haley was there with the teens when they walked in.

"Professor Cranston, how is Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"They are fine now and back on earth at the recooperation house. Kimberly will be able to make a full recovery once the nano therapy is done. It'll be slow going, but in the end it will all worth it. In the meantime, the message has gone out to every available ranger team to gather at the headquarters in angel grove in two days. We're going after this Lord Maligore. He'll be sorry he ever messed with us.

"Then I'm in." Connor said. A moment later, Kira and Ethan joined in. Arimour and Timniton vocalized their desire to join in as well. Thankfully, by then the school was on summer vacation. They would all be packing up and heading to Angel Grove. Crystal of course would be unable to fight, but she wanted to see her mom and dad.

* * *

Skull walked into his house, tired but wired. Megan was there waiting for him…she walked up to him and greeted him with a kiss and a hug. Michaela was there a moment later with Fido at her side.

"Daddy!"

Skull grinned as he bent down to pick her up. "Hey sweetie, didja miss me?"

"Did you find my other Mommy?"

Skull kissed her cheek. "We sure did, but she's went through very scary stuff and not ready to meet you yet. It would probably be a good idea to back off for a little longer till she's adjusted enough to handle meeting new people. Okay?"

"Can we bring her flowers when we go?"

Skull grinned. "She loves flowers and she used to have a garden too, I think she'd be really happy to have some around…but we need to wait till she's ready.

"But first, how have you been?"

That night, as they lay in bed, Megan brought up something that had been on her mind.

"Are you going along on the mission, with the others?"

"Yeah. I want to offer my assistance to the group. Kimberly is my friend and Michaela's birth mother. A threat to her is a threat to me. When this bastard is dead, I'll be home for good. I want my pound of flesh the same as the others."

"So, in two days?"

"Yeah."

"'Gene?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence reigned in the bedroom. Then a loud laugh. "That's awesome Baby!"

* * *

**Scott House**

Danielle and Nicole sat with their new brother Urchin in the living room. At first they'd been wary of the strange child…but like in the cave on Phados, it didn't take much time for them to love him as the brother he now was.

We're gonna have to give him another name during his human hours." Nicole was saying.

"New name?" Urchin asked… "Why?"

"Because Urchin is not widely known as a name on earth...and you'd only have to use it during the day, when you're wearing that pendant."

Soon after getting home, Jason and told his family everything. They all knew he was a dragon now, and would 'circle the wagons' if the need arose…but for now, they discussed name options, and were already planning to get him a new wardrobe. And because he was already missing the water, thinking about taking him to the lake.

Jason held his wife and then kissed her.

Things were changing in their family…and their world.

In two days he'd be leaving for the mission…but for now, they would stay close to home and he would make up for lost time…when the kids were in bed of course…

Jason smiled and kissed his wife again.

* * *

**How did you like this latest chapter? Reviews are welcomed!**

**I just now realized that I had a tiny miniscule plot hole as before I had said that Jason only had one daughter...I'll be fixing that as soon as this is posted. **

**Just a challenge for you readers: a special prize goes to the first person who can tell me where I got the idea for Jason's twin daughter's names.**

**Hint:its a movie about a fairy tale...Good luck!**

**Cath yall on the flipside!**


	19. Black Dragon's Wrath

**Yeah, I know, this took way longer then necessary. I honestly had no idea how to write this chapter, but I seriously want to get this fic finished so I can start working on another one that I know you are all waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the fic, Oc's...**

**Jason: Are you about done yet? I have a wife and Kid's to get home to!**

***eye roll* Yeah, go on and kick some ass!**

**See you all at the bottom!**

**(I've seen other authors do that. Just wanted to do it this once. HEHE)**

**WARNING: VERY EXPLICIT ACTS OF VIOLENCE...ALSO FOUL LANGUAGE...SERIOUSLY, YOU GUYS SHOULD BE USED TO THIS BY NOW!**

**Please read, review and see me at the bottom!**

* * *

**Two Days Later...**

Andros stood in front of the main console while he waited for the other rangers to show up. He'd gotten several confirmations from the majority of the ranger teams. Those that didn't have powers anymore would be given energy weapons and protective armor. Those that did would be going in first to take down any resistance. The rest would be going in to literally flood the harem and secure any prostitutes that were still there.

The red space ranger grimaced at the thought of what he could be walking into...especially when they blew open the doors on the occupied rooms... Andros shuddered again.

He looked up as the outer sensors went off, alerting him to the approach of unknown strangers. He sighed and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and walking towards the ramp.

He wasn't surprised to see Jason there in front of everyone. He noticed not for the first time the change in the red ranger. He'd felt the air of power before, but this time it was more pronounced, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Jason Scott looked fierce; Andros was never so glad that he was on their side as he was now.

As his eyes swept the crowd, he noticed the other rangers he'd fought beside during the red rangers mission were there, and there were some new ones in it...well there had only been one new team between that mission and the Dino Thunder Team.

There before him stood Tori, Dustin, Shane, Hunter, and Blake...and even Cam was there. They all stood in the sea of the other warriors who had come to their aide.

Tori, the blue ninja storm ranger, wasn't the only woman there; he also spotted Jen and Taylor. He'd heard that Allysa was indisposed because of her late pregnancy with Cole's baby. Cole should have been home next to his wife, helping her prepare for the infant's arrival. But instead they all chose to help him out. That Malicore bastard fucked with all of them, he may have kidnapped and repeatedly raped Kimberly, but more than that, by answering his call for help, they'd had to disrupt their lives.

It was time to end the threat once and for all...

Jason cleared his throat then. "We're all here, so let's get going. I want this scumbag bastard taken care of."

Andros nodded, "Very well, let's go." He turned on his heel and then walked back into the ship headed for the briefing room. Skull was at his console a moment later and he sat down looking over the controls ready to get them off the ground.

The others all sat where they could. The girls were given first chance at seats and then the rest of the chairs were taken up at will, and whoever couldn't find chairs stood against the wall as they all crowded into the room.

After the ramp was lifted up and secured, he nodded to Skull who started the engine. Moments later they were headed for space. Once they were on course, Andros pushed a button on his console, shielding his ship and cloaking it.

With the ship secured, Skull locked in the coordinates for Matua26 and then turned in his seat as Andros began the briefing.

The red space ranger stood at the console and tapped in a code. Immediately the lights dimmed as a holo picture of the planet popped up in front of him.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to help. I know it wasn't easy to drop everything, but I promise that I wouldn't give the signal if you weren't sorely needed." Saying that he looked around the room. Everyone looked back at him with serious and determined looks. "I'm also sorry that I didn't give a lot of detail, but now I'm going to tell you everything that's happened leading up to this moment. Nearly a month ago, I was summoned before Lady Chantell, KO-35's senator. My son, Aramour has served her for the last 3 years as part of her security team. "

Andros tapped his console again and the map zoomed in to a bright highlighted area of the planet. "This is Mantua 26 in the Orion Sector. It's known to be a very pleasant and flourishing space port. While the senator's ship was refueling, he and his friend Timinton were allowed 3 hours leave and while exploring the city surrounding the space port, they stumbled across a very disturbing scene, a young prostitute tied down in a courtyard, about to be raped by her 'master'. They waited till he was gone and then stole her away." Andros paused in the story and looked around at his audience. They were all listening with rapt attention as she continued. "What they didn't know was that the girl was Crystal, the daughter of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver,"

At this, he heard several hisses and whispered swear words. He paused and then went on. "Kimberly and her daughter have been missing since before the war with Dark Specter. They vanished one night just after Crystal's birth. The culprit was Lord Malicore, a collector of women and the owner of a secret harem, well hidden in the city. When we found out for sure where she was, a few of us went and managed to rescue her and two other prostitutes along with a male servant. It wasn't till afterward that we realized what bad shape Kimberly was in.

Both her legs are broken, along with the tendon's being ripped. Her hair had been shaved off and she had bruises everywhere. The two prostitutes we saved along with Kimberly weren't better off. The younger girl was pregnant and the older woman's entire reproductive system had been removed. We since found a safe place for them, we flew to the planet Phados on the Ninjetti ranger's suggestion and found the master warrior and her mate and they were able to tend Kimberly's wounds and together she and Tommy were able to recover. From what Jason told me, she's begun work with a specialist and we have high hopes that she'll be able to walk again by this time next year.

Now in the meantime, we have a bastard to fry. Zhane and his sons, Boreal and Magus have maintained a presence in the city and have been keeping a close eye on Malicore. I spoke with Zhane earlier and he gave me an update. His sons have taken it upon themselves to mingle and have become returning customers of Lord Malicore, according to Zhane, they have managed to make friends with the girls and a few servants, we can be sure there won't be much resistance once we get there."

"And what exactly is the plan once we get there." asked Eric from his seat next to Taylor.

"Simple, we're going to take down Malicore and clear out his 'harem'."

"Leave Malicore to me," Jason said. "I won't be satisfied till he's broken and dead at my feet."

Andros didn't dare challenge him. Instead he continued. "I've looked over what information we've got and have a basic idea of the layout of his 'compound'. I'm aware that not everyone still has their powers, so my idea is take those of us that can still morph and literally flood the compound. Those of you that don't will be responsible for surrounding the place, don't let anyone escape."

He looked around again and saw that every ranger met his eyes and nodded. Then he looked at the girls. "The third part of the plan is to get the girls and women to safety. That's what I want you ladies to do. They've been victimized by men and maybe even some women, we don't know their current mental state, so I'd rather send you ladies in, then a bunch of men in masks."

The ladies nodded.

"What is his physical description?" asked Jen.

Andros tapped the button on the console again and a picture of Malicore came up. Jason hissed loudly as he saw his target. "This is the asshole we're after. If any of you happen to see him, contain him and then let Jason have at him."

Andros pressed a button. "He's humanoid, around 6 feet. He's bald but has a graying beard and black eyes and he's around 350 lbs. He's very vain and used to boast constantly about being the only man to subdue a power ranger. I don't think he'll be hard to miss."

"And what's our point of entry?" This time it was Wes.

"We're going down to the planet and blending in with the population. When we're in range, we'll contact Zhane. He'll give us further details."

"What about the rest of us who don't have powers anymore? I know we'll be surrounding the compound, but will we be given weapons of any kind?" Shane asked

Andros nodded again. "Yes, I wouldn't dare send you in without protection. In the ship's cargo hold, I've got 6 containers, three of them contain energy weapons and munitions, the other 3 hold top of the line armor. Along with the weaponry, I've also added to the original articles of clothing so we can blend in. Now, any other questions?"

When no one answered, Andros turned off the hologram and the lights came on. "There's a recreation area on the second deck, with plenty of room to work out and spar."

Everyone got up then and filed out the door. Pretty soon it was just Andros, Jason and Skull in the room.

Andros rubbed his eyes and sat in the chair.

"You okay, man?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Ash gave birth last month. Karone's been with her, but these last two days I've spent with my kids and my new son. He's not quite on a schedule yet. He has yet to sleep through the night."

Jason grinned. "Then maybe you should catch a nap while you can. I'm not planning to go to the gym. We need you rested, so I'll go ahead and keep watch."

Andros wanted to disagree, but he was bone tired and then he yawned. So instead he nodded, got up and went into the bedroom next to the bridge. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

"MANTUA26 WITHIN COMMUNICATION RANGE" called out the computer voice. Jason stood up and looked over at the console. Skull said nothing but got up to stand next to him.

"Better alert Andros. Our ETA is 20 minutes."

"You know you didn't have to come along with us. We got Kimberly back."

Skull looked up at him. "Bull Shit. While that Hoser lives, my little girl is in danger. I won't ever be able to rest as long as he's still around."

"I'll end the threat. You can bet your ass on that. He dies tonight."

Skull only nodded. Just standing in the presence, he could feel power rolling off him in waves. There was no messing around with him.

He only nodded and then pressed another button. After a moment, a groggy Andros was heard. "Yes?"

"We're within range. ETA 20 minutes. "

Another moment passed. "Good, spread the word and I'll be out in 5 minutes...ugh...make that 10 minutes...I need a shower first."

Skull smirked. "Consider it done."

Jason looked at his former nemesis in confusion. Skull chuckled. "The first 6 weeks after your son is born are hard...he'll need a cold shower now."

Jason nodded in understanding. He wasn't the only father on this ship. Though it had been nearly 6 years since the twins were born, he still remembered all those nights he had to take matters into his own hands.

Skull who pressed tapped in another code. After a light blinked, he spoke into the comm system.

"We're approaching Mantua26, ETA 20 minutes. Now's a good time to get a shower if you need one and then head for the dry dock. I'll have the clothes out for you to pick from. That is all."

After switching off the comm, he pressed another button that put the ship on auto-pilot and then walked out with Jason following.

They were all back in the briefing room again, this time they were all dressed to blend in with the population. Andros has used his connections as an ambassador to secure a private landing site. Now they all were silent as Zhane walked in. His sons were getting themselves together back in their living quarters.

Zhane and Andros shared a manly hug and then they faced the other rangers.

They all looked at him expectantly. "My sons had to make a lot of risky desicions to get us this chance. Magus has struck a deal to buy one of the 'prostitute's' freedom. He's going to make the purchase tonight, that's when we move in. He's none the wiser that we're even here. With any luck, he'll be three sheets to the wind by the time we make our move.

"Aren't your sons a little young to be drinking? Allysa asked.

Zhane shrugged. "Only Boreal is. Magus is old enough but I still provided them with an injection that contains bacteria that immediately absorb the alcohol and keeps it from being absorbed into the bloodstream. For the past year or so, I've noticed that my sons have been sneaking booze out of the cabinet in my office for years now. Unfortunately, this would be nothing new to them."

That seemed to satisfy everyone. So he added. "Let's get this over with. Everyone has their gear?"

"Yeah, we're all set." Andros nodded and then handed Zhane his morpher. He'd kept it safe in case their cover was blown. He took it and strapped it on. Then he looked around the room. "Lock and Load."

* * *

They left the ships in groups, staggering to keep anyone from being the wiser. Within an hour they had all dispersed around the city. To keep anyone from getting lost, they'd been given a digital map of the city.

Zhane went back to their living quarters and looked once more at his sons. They looked just as grave as he did. It was a serious moment...anything could happen tonight. He only pulled them both into a hug and then stepped back.

"You've had your shots?"

Both boys nodded and then Zhane checked their blasters and then he hugged them one more time. Then they stepped out.

The boys had to put on an arrogant front as they made their way towards the secret brothel. The guards already knew them and stepped aside. Upon entry, Lotus greeted them. She'd been Maligore's servant forever. She had a petite body, about the size of a 10 year old. She was 30 years old by earth standards, and her beauty was mesmerizing, which enabled her to lure in potential customers.

She had a sweet personality, but she wasn't ignorant of anything. But she was on their side...or so they hoped. Nevertheless, they accepted the drinks she offered them and allowed her to lead them into the sitting room.

Outside, Zhane watched from the shadows as his sons entered the brothel. He couldn't wait for it to be over.

Magus took a sip of the drink and winced...something wasn't right. He knew it. Thankfully, the microbes would take care of any additives as well.

Malicore walked into the room with a look of confidence on his face. He'd planned it so perfectly...the moment they fell asleep, he'd capture them and then force them to work as studs for his harem.

The look on their host's face didn't pass Boreal's notice.

"So, we've brought the money. Where's the virgin?"

"All in good time. First some more drink." He reached for the decanter and poured them both another glass.

Magus shook his head. "Nah, I'm good for now. I prefer to be sober when handling money. Beside's my father is getting suspicious. And I'm gonna need to have time to sneak her back on to the ship before we head home."

I sure hope you aren't trying to play any tricks on us," added Boreal. "I want to see the girl we're paying for."

Their host took another sip of his drink and settled into his over-stuffed chair. "I'm no fool either. I will be having you break her barrier in my view...so you can't claim later that I robbed you of her virtue."

Boreal bit back his disgust. "I'm willing to take your word for it, that the female's maidenhead is intact. I prefer to take my women in private. Away from voyeurs."

Malicore chuckled. "No need for modestly, either take her virtue in front of me, or you can forget the bitch. I know clients with more balls then you who wouldn't hesitate to fuck a girl in front of me."

Boreal sighed. He didn't want his first act with her to be for the slime ball's amusement, but her safety came first. And he saw he'd have to play his part to the full. It's not like he was a virgin after all... He sighed again and nodded in acquiescence.

Malicore grinned in triumph and got up from his seat and summoned for the girls. When his back was turned Boreal glanced at Magus who shook his head, telling him silently to let it go on for a few more minutes. He returned the look as two scantily clad women were led into the room.

Magus looked on in hunger as his harem girl, the one called Azami, with stiff movements unbuttoned his pants and pulled him free. Just her nearness made him hard as steel, which would make things go faster; he wanted nothing more than to be out of this place. The last thing he wanted was to have to give the sick pervert a free show. Granted he'd already spent the majority of his savings on the woman now straddling his lap. He sucked in a breath as she began to writhe over his lap. He looked over at his brother and noticed the blaster in his lap. The younger sister, Azailia, was just now starting on him. She had just climbed on him when a shot rang out. With a shout Malicore was on the ground. They both looked over at Zhane who had just fired off his weapon. He walked in wearing his ranger suit and turned in their direction. "Get your pants back on and then get the girls out of here. Take them to the ship."

Both boys nodded as he charged into the room, Skull following. As one they picked up the dazed man and carried him out. The moment they cleared the door, the ranger teams rushed in with the girls following. The plan was in full affect as they carried the bloated bastard around the back to a more secluded spot. There, they dumped him on the ground.

Zhane had been very careful to shoot his target in the knees, so that the rest of the male was still intact. Then they stood a little bit off as Jason and Andros appeared before him.

Andros stood in full ambassador finery and next to him Jason was in a black robe with fire embroidered into it, which fit him perfectly.

It was a dazed Malicore that stared up at them blearily. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"You've been found out, Lord Malicore," Andros said steadily. "You thought you were so safe hiding here in your little harem? You might have stayed that way, if you hadn't kidnapped Kimberly and her daughter. Now nothing will save you from your fate."

Malicore gave them a belligerent look. "No jail can hold me for long. I'll buy my way out in no time, and you'll be first on my hit list."

Andros gave him a curious look, and then looked at Jason. "Did I say anything about jail?"

Jason shook his head and then looked back at his prey with a malicious visage. "You really fucked up when you kidnapped my little sister and her daughter. She was not just my little sister, but a power ranger. You're a full blown idiot to think that rest of us rangers wouldn't come looking for her. You mess with one us, you mess with all of us. And now, Lord Malicore, your ass is mine!"

Saying this he took off his robe and handed it over to Andros who also stepped away to a safe distance.

Then Jason began to change. Horns grew out of his forehead and he ears became pointy. Fangs emerged from his mouth as his head elongated. Hands and feet became claws and a tail grew from his pelvis and ridges popped out along its length. As wings sprouted from his back, he let lose a soul shattering roar, causing Malicore to wet himself. The last thing to change was Jason's skin tone, black scales appeared everywhere and within a few more seconds, a red and black dragon was hovering over his prey. Malicore watched in terror as the dragon landed on all fours...and then it lunged.

He cried out in pain as the dragon hastily ripped his legs from his body and dropped them to the ground. Then Malicore gaped as the dragon ripped the clothes from his body and smashed a claw into his chest, making it cave in as his broken ribs punctured his lungs.

The dragon gave him a mighty roar and then opened its mouth, unleashing hot dragon fire that engulfing Malicore in mere seconds. The body writhed on the ground, screaming as the fire consumed it. Then finally, with one last scream, Lord Malicore was no more.

The dragon then reared back and let out an exalted roar before it began to slowly change back to human. Soon an exhausted Jason was on his knees before the blaze. Andros knelt next to him and helped him put the robe back on. Then they both watched the fire raged on.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed seeing the end of Lord Malicore. Was it everything you all hoped it would be?**

**Also, I have a fic rec. (I don't do this very often) But I think everyone will enjoy this one. It's called "Return, Redemption, Rescue" by XoxMountainGirlxoX. **

**See you all next time, now lets show the review button some love, Ok?**

**Cheers!**


	20. Completing The Mission

***wipes tear away* This is the last chapter before the Epilogue and then the adventure comes to an end. It's been a long time in coming...far too long. But I want to thank everyone who has hung on this long. **

**Special thanks goes out to Mertmidnightangel for her exceptional beta skills and for helping me stay grounded in reality...well, as far as reality gets in the PR Universe! LOL**

**Also, a big thank you goes out to fanficrulez for helping me through this fic. He's an amazing sounding board and he's been an amazing friend the whole time. Like with Watch Me Shine, he's helped me role play some scenes and giving me great ideas.**

**Now, before I let you loose on this fic, I want remind everyone that even after all these years, I still don't own Power Rangers. Only the plot and OC's are mine. The rest belongs to Saban.**

**As a special thank you to all my readers, you get the last two chapters at once. Please, leave me a nice review once your done!**

**See you all at the bottom!**

* * *

The fire was still smoldering in front of them as the rescue continued. Jen and Wes approached them, hand in hand.

"We've cleared out the harem, I didn't know what you wanted to do with them, but we have them all corralled in front of the ship."

Andros turned to them as Jason continued to stare at the flames. "Good, how many are there."

"29 women, 1 small girl and 15 male servants. Only half of the women were occupied when we found them. All customers have fled the scene." As they were speaking Skull, who had witnessed everything, crept closer to Jason and gazed down at the ashes.

"What now?"

"We're taking them back to KO-35, to the consulate. Milady has a full medical team on standby to see to the refugees. We'll give her a detailed report on the happenings here, and then we go home. Her Excellency will ensure that these people have everything that they need and a place to stay, whether it's on planet or somewhere else. Those that have families looking for them will be contacted."

"Are we going to burn down the pimp house too?" Skull asked in a disgusted tone of voice. "The place is despicable...I wouldn't leave it standing and it damn sure ain't worth looting."

Andros nodded. "We have an entire case of engine fuel set aside just for this. As soon as we have them loaded on the ship, we'll torch it." He turned to Jason. "Come on, I've got to address the people before we start on the harem. We've got a spare set of clothes for you."

With that they all walked away, towards the ship...well except for Skull. He waited till they were a fair distance away, and then he hastily undid the fly on his pants and happily pissed on the ashes. When he was done, he put himself away and then kicked dust on the smoldering remains. With a satisfied grunt, he turned and headed back to the ship, never once turning back to look at the fire.

Jason smirked as Skull joined them. Then they all turned their attention to Andros who stood in front of the newly freed group.

Zhane walked up to him and handed him what looked like a fancy wireless mic. Once in place, he tested it and then looked at his audience.

"Your master is dead, and you are all free. I don't know how many different species you all are, but we would like to get you all to a safer place. You are all being taken to the Kerovian consulate. It's a safe place and you will be able to eat a full meal and have a night of , we would like to give you all thorough exams, and then, unless any of you have a pressing medical condition, those of you who are of age, may leave and go where ever you wish. We will gladly help you all find new lives, there is no rush. For those of you who may be under age, there are plenty of people who would willingly take you in.

"What about me?" Asked a girl who looked no older than 13. "My mother will be looking for me, I was kidnapped and I wanna go home!"

She was speaking in a foreign language that no one understood, except for Andros. He only nodded. "Once you are well fed, examined by the doctor, and better clothed, we'll contact your parents and tell them where you can be found."

"And you expect us to trust you? Just like that?" shouted a male in the back of the group.

"We're not here to enslave you. We, all of us here, have lives back on Earth and KO-35 and most of us have families of our own, but we dropped all of that to take down Malicore. Why would we do all of that only to enslave you? We only want to help you and get you back on your feet. If you'd rather not eat, then feel free to leave now, but we have a steaming hot dinner waiting for all of us when we get back to the consulate."

No one argued anymore after that. They all boarded the ship and once they were all safe and sound,

All the male rangers and Skull took out the engine fuel and began to douse the whole place inside and out until the whole place reeked of the fluid before lighting the whole thing on fire. They all watched in silence as the place exploded with satisfied looks on their faces.

* * *

About an hour later, they all boarded the ship and took off into space.

Now, as the other rangers attended to the refugees, there was a de-briefing taking place on the bridge.

"Boreal, Magus, you guys want to tell me how you managed to get inside a harem?" Uncle Andros asked them with a raised eyebrow.

Magus looked unashamedly at him. "It was pretty easy, we didn't find out till after the first visit that Malicore was targeting us to become man whores for his harem. We just wanted to scope it out and look for any weak spots in his security system, for when you guys wanted to take it out.

The first time I went, Boreal kept his distance, and kept me in eye-sight. I wasn't really expecting him to come out and greet me, much less invite me into to sample one of his girls. I haven't been a virgin for a while, so I wasn't too conflicted with going on with the ruse.

I already knew that he most likely had to be recording me in the act, so I made it look good. When I was done, he invited me back. I came back two more times before I figured out what he was looking for. He'd wanted to expand and was looking for gullible teenage boys to enslave for the not so straight customers. Both Boreal and I fit the bill.

Once we figured out that was his plan, I brought Boreal back to tag along and enjoy the sights. We had to dumb it down a bit and act like horny party boys...and Malicore bought it. Anyway, that night after we were all 'wasted' he challenged me...said that he had a troublesome prostitute, that she had yet to give in and willingly serve any of his customers. He said that if I could subdue her and force her to my will, then I could have my pick of women to take home with me, but if I couldn't, then I was his bitch for life."

"That's a pretty drastic bet to make, Magus." Andros said with an irritated tone of voice.

"It was all for the cause. Luck was with me though. Azami and I had a brief conversation during what he thought was foreplay, I got her to agree with my plan, as long as I swore to take her little sister with us, before some other customer bought her. The sister was a virgin, and she didn't want her to lose it to a raping.

When I agreed, she made a show of fighting me off, but I wore her out and 'subdued' her. To say that Malicore was shocked is an understatement."

Andros looked at Boreal. "And what was your part in this?"

The younger man grimaced. "I had to play innocent and gullible. Really make Malicore think he was luring me in. The prostitute he sent for me thought I had a pretty face, and a nice package. She was happy to service me and she was magnificent. I used that time to exchange information with her, that's how I found out about Azailia. Everyone had become enamored with her and she was the best kept secret and the one of only two virgins in the entire harem.

She was to be sold for 30,000 credits. I was loaded so he had her dance for me, and she is amazing. I offered 10,000 more credits then he asked and he was happy to agree. Tonight we were supposed to buy her and sneak her out of there and onto our ship before we headed home. "

"Looks like you're busted." Andros answered.

Boreal nodded. "It's a punishment well worth it. There's something about her and I can't get enough of it."

Zhane grinned. "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the spring field, which was the biggest area of the ship, the rest of the rangers were making their way through the refugees, tending to however many they could. By now more of the multi-language translating devices had been passed out so that everyone could be understood.

The girls were there as well, tending to the females. Jen was taking charge same as before. Being from the future, she had little need for the device, so far she'd recognized the majority of the dialects being used.

At the moment, she along with Taylor were tending Azami and Azailia. The younger sister, Azailia, hadn't said anything and couldn't look them in the eye. The older sister however was the polar opposite, she willingly answered each and every question she was asked.

"You're a strong and proud girl, how did you end up in this predicament?" Jen asked her.

"I wasn't always like this," she answered. "Our mom died and her husband ignored us." Taylor raised an eyebrow, noticing the tone disgust Azami was using when referring to the man. "I was really pissed off at him and was away a lot. I spent my time with the other boys in the village. I messed things up big time by leaving my sister unprotected. The night I gave away my virginity was the same night I found out we were being sold. I was presumed to still be intact, so we were both sold at a high price. I never had time to get either of us out of there. Before paying for us, the men forcefully inspected us. When I was found out, he whipped me and then completed the deal. It's all my fault that we were sold and ended up with the master. When Magus came to me, I jumped at the chance to get my sister to safety."

"And yours?" Taylor asked.

Azami shook her head. "I'm not worth saving. All I care about is that my sister is safe and sound. You may do whatever you wish with me, just as long as she's okay."

"And when did your mother die?" Taylor asked again. "How old were you?"

"15 full rotations by my planet's reckoning. I was old enough to begin receiving mating offers. Mother never got the chance to inspect the males. Even if I did go back, without my virginity, no male in his right mind would offer for me. Azailia maybe, but not me. I lost my chance a year ago."

Taylor frowned. "That's where you're wrong. If it's been a year, then that would make you sixteen years old. You still have many chances for happiness. Don't give up your worth based on your innocence. You're still a very beautiful young woman. Even more so when we get you cleaned up and fed. Food makes a big difference."

At the mention of food, the other girl stiffened and covered her mouth. Taylor reacted immediately and all but picked her up and hurried her towards the locker room.

"She's pregnant." Azailia quietly stated. "She told me she thought she was...she thinks it's that guy who rescued us. He was her customer for a while."

Jen rubbed her back gently. "It's gonna be okay."

Azaila sighed against her. "Momma used to do that."

Jen grinned and continued as the young woman all but fell asleep on the grass.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Taylor was having a serious talk with Azailia.

"You think so? Did the master give you shots to prevent this?"

The girl shook her head. "I didn't let anyone other Magus take me. I was willful and stupid. He didn't' think I'd ever give into a customer. Honestly I think this was his plan all along... To breed me. I'm not the first girl he's bred with a customer."

Taylor sighed. "You're right. I know another."

"The power ranger girl."

"Yes. She was a prisoner for 15 years, but she's back with her husband and daughter. He loves her even though she was forced to serve other men. I wouldn't give up so easily on Magus; you never know what could happen. In the meantime, I'm gonna get you to the sick bay. I think Adam may have something to help with the nausea." She pushed a button on the wall. "Taylor to the med bay."

A moment later Adam asnwered. "Yeah, I'm here."

"I'm bringing a patient in; she's pregnant and in need of an exam and some anti nausea medication. We need to make sure the baby's okay."

"Bring her on up. I'll be waiting."

* * *

Many, many hours later, the triumphant heroes landed at the NASADA Hanger. After shutting down the system, Andros and the others departed the ship. Only Wes, Eric, and their wives had elected to stay behind. They wanted to discuss taking Azailia and Azami into their homes, to foster them until they were of age.

Andros had come back with them to pick up his son Aramour and his friend Timniton. Milady Chantel had requested their presence for a performance review that would determine their punishment or re-instatement into her private security force.

Jason had calmed down a lot and was so very anxious to get back and report to his best friends that he himself had seen to the demise and destruction of the threat. The Oliver family was now free from any threat, for now and he privately hoped that aside from Teenage drama and hormones, that they would never have to worry about an attack.

But if they did, he was a powerful ally and would roast anyone that tried to come after them. Cheerfully.

However, his wife and children missed him too, so he was ready to go back home and settle back into his peaceful life...well as peaceful as it could be with twins and a dragon in the house. Trini...oh gosh, how he missed her. He hurried his steps a bit.

Skull, however was very quiet and reflective as he thought about the last thing his daughter had told him. She wanted to meet her birth mom. After speaking to Megan, who was all for it, very secure in the fact that she'd never be replaced, he just needed to find a way to make it happen.

He called out to Jason at the last moment. His impatience showed as the ranger veteran walked over to him.

"Yes?"

"I have a favor to ask of you...it's for my daughter."

"You were a huge help, name it."

"My daughter, she wants to meet Kimberly. My wife already gave me permission to ask. Without her my wife and I wouldn't have our daughter. She's my little girl and I'll do anything to make this happen."

Jason smiled. "Leave it to me. I'll figure something out. Give me your cell number."

Once numbers were exchanged, the rangers and Skull spit and went their separate ways, planning to grill that weekend. That worked perfectly for Jason.

He had a plan.

* * *

Kimberly was resting lightly on Tommy's chest in the hot tub when the phone rang. He yawned loudly and picked up his phone. He grinned when he saw the ID on the phone.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"I'm heading your way and if you and Kim are doing the naughty, you have 20 minutes to get cleaned up."

Tommy shook his head. "It's not The Naughty when you're married. And Kim and I are blissfully married. So there."

Jason chuckled. "Never met such an immature high school science teacher. But deal with it. I'm coming with good news. Naked or not, I'm coming to give you the details in person."

"Ok. See you in 20."

At the same time, Andros was pulling up to Hayley's Cyberspace cafe. He'd called the cafe once they'd landed and had been told that the kids were finishing up their shift at the cafe. The place smelled amazing and the tantalizing smells he hadn't encountered since he'd been to the juice bar in Angel Grove wafted towards him.

He inhaled greedily and walked through the doors.

Haley of course was there to meet him and immediately showed him to a table with internet hook up. Though his wife was clear out on KO-35, with a special chip he could immediately get a hold of her.

Her beautiful face greeted him on the screen.

"Hey there Space boy, I take it the trip was a success?"

"Yeah Ash. We kicked ass, took names, and burned the place to the ground. It took less than 12 hours. I'm at Haley's waiting for our son and his friends to finish up for the day. Haley gave them all jobs."

Ashley grinned. "That's wonderful babe, when are you coming home? I miss you."

"The senator requested our son's presence along with Timniton to examine his job performance. You're welcome to meet me there if you can't wait that long. I'm staying the night at a hotel, I'm sure we can come up with some way to...reconnect."

Ash grinned at him and her eyes darkened. "It's been a long time since we've done that. Can you secure a line?"

"Video chat it is. But we better clean up our language, our son approaches. So, how's the baby?"

"He's asleep at the moment. Karone has been here since you and Zhane left. With her help, we're both doing really good, but it'll be better when you get home and all this space stuff is history.

"I have the best family in the world." Andros said happily as he was suddenly joined by Aramour who slid a delicious smelling smoothie his way. "I'll talk to you tonight Ash."

"I'll be waiting by the phone. Love you."

Andros grinned. "Talk to you then babe."

When the connection closed, Andros gave his son a long look. "How have you enjoyed your little vacation?"

"It's great Dad. But I take it, that you've come to pick me up. My job awaits."

You and Timniton have an appointment with Lady Chantel. It's a job review; you find out tomorrow whether or not you two are still members of her security team."

"Do you think I'll be fired?"

Andros took a long sip of his chocolate smoothie. "Do you want to be?"

"I love this place Dad, Connor and his friends have been awesome and it's such a cool place to live. And Dad, I love Chrystal. I don't know how I'll manage to leave her side."

Andros nodded. "I see. Do you intend to offer yourself to her?"

"I want to, but I can't start courting her without her father's permission. And I need to get her my gift."

"Well, we're heading back to KO-35 in the morning, so you'll have a chance to visit the marketplace then. And I'll arrange a meeting with Tommy. I trust your judgment, son...and I want your happiness."

Thanks Dad. That means a lot.

The doorbell rang through the house and Tommy, pulled his shirt over his head as he came down the stairs. Kimberly floated in her hover chair behind him as she buttoned her pink blouse. They had gotten a little side tracked, but now Tommy checked his appearance in the full length mirror by the door and then opened it to see his best friend. "Hey Jase. Come on in."

"Jason!" Kimberly gushed from behind him as she pushed a joystick on her control pad. She was lifted to his height and she threw her arms around him and hugged him close.

Jason didn't miss the significance of that moment as he hugged her back. When he'd first seen her, she'd been afraid to come near him. No matter that they were like siblings.

"Hey little sis, you're looking good!"

Kimberly beamed. "Yeah, my treatments started a couple of days ago. The Dr. said that the first session with the nano technology went really good and there were no problems. She said I'll be able to walk by this time next year!"

Jason felt her excitement. "That's great Pinkie. Hey, I've got some excellent news."

Kimberly grinned and turned her chair around before she led him to the living room. Tommy had slipped off to the kitchen to bring his friend an ice cold soda. He passed his wife another can and opened his own before settling on the couch.

Kimberly was practically bouncing in her seat. Jason loved the change in her.

Tommy gave him a look. "So, how did the mission go?"

Jason grinned. "The bastard is dead, I incinerated him myself. The harem girls and servants are free and they're on KO-35 and being seen to. And we burned that harem to the ground. The threat is gone forever. You guys are free to do whatever you want to do."

Tommy grinned widely. "So, tell me how you managed it."

* * *

**Kerovian Consulate**

**KO-35**

10:30 **AM**

Andros led his son and Timniton into the throne room in full court dress, he in his ambassadorial robes and his sons in their palace attire. They all approached and knelt before her. Off to the side, Karone and Ashley sat in gilded chairs. Baby Ivan slept peacefully in the baby sling his mother wore. Their daughters were still in school. Thankfully neither Merlo nor Corrin had been thrown out yet...

"Rise, Aramour and Timniton. I have thought long and hard over your service here. Up until the Mantua incident your records have been spotless. You are both exemplary guards and have brought much honor to your family names.

"However, I've decided to dismiss you both from my service."

Aramour didn't know what to think, yet he kept quiet.

The senator's wife looked at them. "Everything that has happened since that night has caused a butterfly effect of massive proportions. You caused a scene when you stole Crystal from the harem and caused a conflict on that space port. Not to mention all the resources that will be used to rehabilitate a harem full of refugees."

"But they're both safe now, Madam."

"That's true, Kimberly and Crystal are safe, but I'm removing you from service with full honors and from now on, your real service will be keeping Crystal safe."

"Milady, what of me?" asked Timniton. "What shall I tell my family?"

"You two are an amazing team, the both of you had to work together to pull off the rescue. You are considered a man in your tribe, so you may chose to stay in the village, or go with Aramour to Earth. I will give you some severance pay when you leave...along with my thanks."

Saying this, Lady Chantel stood up and bowed slightly to them.

Aramour beamed and then looked at Timniton. He was grinning as well.

"You're dismissed." The senator's wife waved them off.

They both bowed to her again before quietly leaving the room.

When they were gone, Andros approached her and handed over the pendant she had given to him. She grinned at him.

"Thank you Ambassador. You have done everything I asked and more. How can I ever repay you?"

"There is nothing I require, Madam, except for leave so I may catch up with my wife and bond with our children.

"Granted. My husband won't need your presence for at least two months. Take this time to reconnect, he'll call you when you're needed again and if you should need anything, don't hesitate to contact me."

Andros bowed. "Thank you Milady, I'm honored."

When he stood back up, he looked over at his wife and broke into a grin. She got up gently as she could and hurried to him while Karone headed over to her husband.

"So, tell me, how much trouble did our sons get into?"

Zhane grinned and whispered. "Later, my Wicked Princess. I'm hungry for you."

Karone chuckled evilly and whispered back. "You shall have all of me you want. Come, serving boy."

"I intend too, but after you."

Andros rolled his eyes as he heard the last part of that conversation.

"Ash, can we go home now?"

His beautiful wife grinned and kissed his lips chastely and then took his hand and led him out of the room and into the waiting cruiser.

* * *

**So? Are you all happy with the turn-out of the story? Let me know you're thoughts in your reviews!**


	21. Epilogue: And So The The Adventure Ends

**Epilogue**

**Reefside, California**

**2 years later**

**Haley's Cyberspace**

The place was decked out for the celebration.

Haley had outdone herself, turning her cafe into a dining room worthy of the couple they celebrated. Not many hours earlier, Kimberly and Tommy had held a semi formal wedding ceremony.

Finally.

They could have been married when they got back, but Kimberly refused to until she could walk down the aisle on her own two feet. Just the year before, she took her first steps with the help of her walking braces. She'd gone from that to just a cane in almost no time and that day, she finally walked down the aisle with Jason for an escort to say her vows in front of their friends and family. Though she had been bonded to her Falcon on Phados, she had been just as eager to walk down this aisle, in the style of Jane Austen, as she had when she was young.

Those plans had been interrupted by the savage bastard that everyone had been forbidden to name when she learned he was dead...by the brother who escorted her that day.

Kimberly Ann Oliver was damn proud of herself. She took to Dr. McIntyre's treatments rigorously and now she had her reward. Her legs were back, the next step was to take gymnastics back up. She was far too old to compete, but she was determined to teach Physical Education at the high school...and possibly, even open her own studio.

They were baby steps in the right direction, and she took each one with determination...and Tommy took them with her. Next week, she was going to the Martial Arts Studio with her husband (with her doctor's permission) to begin a more extensive strength training, with the good doctor and her mouthy canine to watch her progress.

Right now, however, she sat at the head table next to her husband and mate. She smiled. He'd been at her side every second he could. He'd gone back to his job a month or two after the evil one was vanquished and every weekend, he took her out to see their friends. He'd been so gentle and careful with her in everything, weather it was helping her bathe, or making love.

He always paid close attention to what he was doing, even to the point of annoyance. It had taken a full year of this before he even considered letting her take over in the bedroom. Tommy had been reluctant at first, and it had taken a long argument to change his mind, but when he did, their marriage flourished.

Tommy looked at her with love sick eyes and kissed her lips, his eyes shining. She couldn't hold in her light giggle as he turned and responded to something Jason said.

Her eyes then swept to Aisha and Rocky. Their baby girl was a year and a half old and already had her daddy trained. Cora sat in his lap and took a bite of food from the fork her daddy held out for her. Aisha sat next to him and shook her head.

At the next table sat their newest friends. Skull and Megan, and their...her...their daughter, Michaela; The daughter she tried in vain to stay away from. Not because she hated her, but to prevent any kind of emotional distress to the child.

But Skull and Jason had other ideas.

Not even two weeks after bastard's demise, she'd been sitting in the little garden in her hover chair smelling the fragrant roses when the gate opened and the little pitter-patter of feet met her ears, causing her to look up.

_Kimberly's heart stopped as the little girl approached with a big bouquet of colorful flowers in her arms. There were classic red roses, multi colored roses, mums and fern all wrapped up in pink tissue paper._

_She didn't know what to say as the little girl stopped short and held out the flowers for her._

_They locked gazes for a few moments and for the first time since her birth, she got a good look at her baby. She had light sandy brown hair and her expressive eyes made her think of the sea, but the nose was hers and so were the ears and even the neck. The rest of her was alien. In a moment of sudden clarity she remembered who the customer was._

_He had been lithe and humanoid but he had gills on his neck and the same color eyes and hair...and his skin had been textured. Especially down there. It was the one time, during her years of captivity that she actually gotten some pleasure during her forced intercourse. He had come hard and fast inside her, and his sperm had been the one to impregnate her._

"_Momma Kimberly?"_

_Kimberly flinched in response and instantly regretted it as the little girl bit her lip and backed away._

"_Don't go." She'd said quickly. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm not used to that title."_

"_My other mommy and Daddy told me that you were my mom too. Is it okay if I call you that?"_

_Kim looked up at the garden gate and saw Skull and Megan standing side by side watching warily as Tommy leaned against the gate and gave her an encouraging look._

_The former pink ranger swallowed. What did one say in this situation? She looked into the little girl's eyes and then at the flowers. She didn't have the heart to turn the little girl away so she smiled and held out her hand for the flowers._

"_These are beautiful? Did you pick them yourself?"_

"_Mommy took me to the flower shop. The lady said you'd like them...do you?" Her anxious eyes melted her heart and she nodded._

"_I do. Thank you!"_

And that had been it. From that moment on, she was a constant visitor to the house and it didn't take much for Chrystal to become her big sister. And now, despite their past, Skull and his wife had become part of the family.

Michaela had been the flower girl today and she looked very cute in her cream colored dress of silken lace. That had been the style they all went with, but the dresses were hard to find, which was why it had taken a year. Such pieces had to be made.

Her own gown was in the same style, though it had a tasteful yet plunging neck line, and was made with the same material. Flowers were tastefully braided into her hair, which had finally grown back to its original length.

Her eyes switched to her Crystal who was at the moment the victim of a sneaky stolen kiss by Aramour, who was sitting next to her. She stole a glance at Tommy who was eyeing them with resignation. The young man had been nothing less than a gentleman...and the picture of respectfulness. Though at first Tommy tried to find fault with him in the beginning, Aramour had won him over.

She'd found it adorable how they had both worked together to accustomed themselves to Earth mannerisms. They were both in their last year at Reefside High School. And today, her youthful beauty showed in her dress. It was still in the Jane Austin style, but this dress was an empire waist pleated dress with a soft pale ribbon tied just under the bust line.

She knew it would only be a matter of time before Aramour pulled her husband aside for 'the chat'. Her daughter already wore her necklace which Andros' son had presented to her when he asked to court her. She'd found out from Ashley that it was an old custom on KO-35 much like the Earth custom of wearing your boyfriend's high school ring. It was proof that Crystal was taken, a fact that her father and Uncle Jason turned a blind eye too. They were both making up for 16 years of being overbearing club wielding protection...and Aramour took it all in stride.

She herself had accepted it already that the young man wasn't going anywhere and she and Ashley secretly dreamed of the day their children tied the knot.

"Hey Beautiful, it's time to cut the cake." Tommy said in a soft voice, gently bringing her out of her thoughts. With a grin and a little help from her husband, she stood to her feet, and proudly walked towards the cake. Everyone clapped for her and she felt her heart burst with pride as Tommy handed her the knife. As one they cut confectionary masterpiece and gently fed the cake to each other...and then kissed.

"Daddy, I thought they were gonna shove the cake like in the pictures?" Came a young voice to her left. The question had come from Jason's adopted son, Caspian. The boy had grown bigger since he arrived. At the moment, he looked like a young copy of Jason (thanks to the medallion he wore) But she'd seen him without the medallion, in his dragon form. He'd grown a little bigger as well now measured a good 4 feet from snout to tail. By the time he was 12 human years old. He'd be a good 6 1/2 feet. About half the size that Jason was when he transformed.

Jason grinned. "Because son, he's no idiot. Aunt Kim would be really angry with him, and he's too smart to try anything like that."

Kimberly laughed softly and allowed Tommy to carry her slice of cake back to the table. She gingerly sat down and smoothed her dress over the tiny bump she sported. No one but her and Tommy knew she was pregnant. That would be an announcement for another time. If Tommy could keep the secret to himself, that is.

He sat down next to her and kissed her lips gently while he covertly brushed against her stomach.

"You doing okay, Momma?

"I'm perfect, Daddy."

He chuckled and kissed her again, knowing he'd never get enough of her.

They'd finally taken that step in their lives, It was 18 years later then they had wanted to. But now, nothing would ever tear them apart again.

**The End.**

* * *

**And so it's all over. I hope you all have enjoyed this fic. I'm pretty sure I know what you all want now. Yes, I'm going back to Glory Of Love next, so stay tuned. Until then, leave me a review and I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
